<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take Me Anywhere by CorruptedRoyalty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300800">Take Me Anywhere</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptedRoyalty/pseuds/CorruptedRoyalty'>CorruptedRoyalty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:21:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>77,841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptedRoyalty/pseuds/CorruptedRoyalty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Abigail Andrews made a promise to herself. She would get over her fear of rejection. She would no longer hide in her brother’s shadow for safety. She would step out and experience life for all it has to offer. She spent all summer planning it out, but she’ll find out that life doesn’t care about your plans.</p><p>This is a spin-off/alternative outcome from my other Riverdale fan fiction, Take Me to The Races, which is about Malachai. In this story, Abby never works the nightshift at Pops, so she never meets Malachai. You don’t need to read that one to understand this one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Sweet Pea (Riverdale)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. River's Edge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Abigail Andrew was in her room with her two best friends, Tomoko Yoshida and Trevor Brown. As a tradition, they would gather up on the last night of summer to watch movies and pig out on junk food. This time, they were at the Andrew household to help Abby pick out an outfit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys, I don’t know about this.” She stared down at the outfit on the bed. It was a gray sleeveless top that had a deep v cut that went down to her mid breasts that had two straps making an x across and a high neck to make it look like she was wearing a matching choker. It was paired with tight black ripped jeans and black flats. She plans to wear her dog mom bracelet, her favorite accessories since she found it online midsummer. She was going to wake up early to straighten her hair and do light make up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t back down now. You spent all summer working your ass off at Pops to pay for this new wardrobe. There's no way in hell, I’m going to let you go back to hiding in baggy sweatshirts and jeans.” Tomoko shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There's nothing wrong with sweatshirts and jeans.” She crossed her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, there isn’t if that is what you truly want to wear and not something you're hiding behind.” She got up from the bed to put her hands on her friend's shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She's right. You can’t back down, Abs. We made a pack that we were going to own high school. We have been doing great preparation for it. Tomoko went to that writer's camp, I’ve been training, and you've been creating the wardrobe of your dreams.” Trev sat down on the chair in front of her desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I happen to know that the fates are on our side.” Tomoko spins around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know that?” Abby tilts her heads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because puberty has been good to all of us this summer,” She wiggled her eyebrows. In writing camp, they were made to do activities like sports or crafts, and then they somehow had to put the experience into a story or essay. Her legs got tone making her appear much taller than 5 foot 2. The curves she gained although small made her feel more like a woman. She looks like a high-end model.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amen to that.” Trevor flexes his arms. He gained muscles from all the working out he was doing. The baby fat melted off his face making his jawline and dimples stand out. He went from what times do you want your daughter home sir to she calls me daddy too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess.” Abby ran a hand through her thick red waves. Puberty came for Abby two summers ago, but she didn’t have the confidence for it. She was a born wallflower, so two years ago on the first day of seventh grade when guys kept hitting her for getting curvy, she retreated into baggy clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There's no guessing about it, we are all babes now,” Tomoko smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we went shopping with you. You look like a thick baddie.” Trevor winks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys are right. Besides, I took all the tags off so there’s no returning anything.” She laughs. She was grateful to have friends that were always able to lift her spirit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That my girl.” Tomoko kisses her on the cheek. “Now, let turn on Sixteen Candles and dig into that pizza.” She jumps on the bed. Tonight, they decide to have a cheesy high school movie marathon. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“I don’t know about this. I’m wearing the <a href="https://urstyle.fashion/styles/2694165">outfit</a> and I feel amazing in it. Isn’t that enough?” Abby hides behind her open locker while she decorates it with fandom stickers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to force you to go out with him. But, you did say that you wanted to experience what life is like and not just read about it. A passionate love was top on your list. Now, I’m not saying it's going to be with Reggie, but you find him attractive and he finds you attractive so it's a good place to start.” Tomoko leaned on her locker that was next to Abby’s. It wasn’t a coincidence, Abby had to trade lockers with another girl to get this one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you’re right. I’m sorry you had to give me a pep talk twice in the last 24 hours.” Anna closes her locker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing you wouldn’t do for me.” She shrugs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loud slam next made the girls jump. “Sorry, I just lost my breath when I saw you.” Reggie in a blue polo and snapback throws himself against the lockers. He put a hand over his heart as he forced himself to take deep breaths. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god,” Tomoko walks away. She hopes her friend’s flirting skill would be decent since she had no practice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Reggie, how was your summer?” She put some of her hair behind her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Summer was good. Must have been good for you too, you’re dripping with confidence. I dig it a lot.” He looks her up and down making her blush all over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's just a new wardrobe.” She laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I think it's a new lease on life.”  He winks. Something caught his eye. “Damn, I didn’t know it was the summer of Andrews. I’ll catch you later, babe. Yo Archie,” Reggie threw her a smile before walking down the hallway where her brother was at his locker. The other teen got ripped and as his main competition for football captain, he had to check up on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what happened?” Tomoko hurried over with Trev to get the details.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said I’m dripping with confidence and he digs it.” She smiles ear to ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you compliment him back?” Trev asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, no, I just let him compliment me. He must think I’m an arrogant ass.” She groans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, you’ll get another chance. I bet you could even get a date with him after school.” She pats her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if I could, I wouldn’t be able to. I got tutoring at Southside High after school.” She reminds them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Archie going to give you a ride?” Tomoko asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He got football tryouts and besides I haven’t told him or my dad about it.” She locks her locker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Why?” Trev pushed his eyebrows together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you know how overprotective they can get. They wouldn’t even let me work nights at Pops.” She groans in irritation. “This tutoring program will look amazing on my college application. It includes tutoring at an unprivileged school.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but be careful.” Tomoko pleads. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” She nods. She remembers the Southside from when she was a kid and it wasn’t as bad as it was made out to be.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Abby, Trev, and Tomoko were sitting next to each other at the school assembly. “Thank you for that moment of silence. Many of you were lucky enough to have known my brother personally. Every one of you meant the world to Jason. I loved my brother. He was and always will be my soulmate. So I speak with the confidence only a twin could have... Jason wouldn't want us to spend the year mourning. Jason would want us to move on with our lives. This is why I've asked the School Board not to cancel the Back-to-School semi-formal.” Cheryl in a black dress and headband with a lace veil stood at the podium. The crowd cheered at the dancing being back on. “But rather, to let us use it as a way to heal collectively and celebrate my brother's too short life on this mortal coil. Thank you all.” After the cheering faded out they were let out for lunch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does anyone else find her too cheerful for her twin dying?” Tomoko whispers to her friends as they walk to the cafe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it's not like her to want people to enjoy themselves while she is suffering.” Abby agrees. She shivers when she remembers when Cheryl got a bad hair cut in middle school and made everyone’s lives hell until her hair grew back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on girls, our first high school dance didn’t get canceled why question it.” Trev threw an arm around each of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They grabbed their trays and went outside to eat. A whistle made them turn their heads to see Reggie waving them over. He was sitting with Moose and another football player. They move over to make room for them. Reggie made sure to pat the seat next to him when Abby’s eyes fell on him. Not that Tomoko or Trev would let her sit anywhere else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, how’s your guy’s first day of high school going?”  Reggie's question was formed like it was for all of them but his eyes never left the redhead at the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's simple so far, it's just syllabus and ice breakers.” She shrugs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There's nothing simple about your guy's debut. You guys are the fresh meat hotties.” Moose let his eyes trail over the three of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trev felt like they were on him a little longer than the girls. “So, are you guys trying out for football too?” He clears his throat to ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, aim for captain this year.” Reggie nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet you’re pretty good at football. You look like you've been working out.” Moose lean on the table as he stares at Trev. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m alright.” He shrugs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s just being humble,” Tomoko spoke up for her laidback friend. Trevor was someone who was skilled athletically and musically but he shied away from being the center of attention. He wanted to be the star on the field but didn’t want anyone to acknowledge it off the field.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he’s been practicing drills all summer. He has an amazing time on all of them.” Abby adds on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They're nothing amazing. They're decent at best. I’m sure I’ll make Junior Varsity. Not varsity like you, Reggie, Archie, and Chuck did your freshman years.” He didn’t want the guys to build him up to be some star in their heads then see him try out and find out he’s average. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There's nothing wrong with that. This is my junior year and this will be my first year making it to varsity.” The blonde football player, whose name was still not mentioned, assured Trev. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks...” He trailed off when he realized he didn’t know the guy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sam and you’re welcome. How’s your day going?” He looks over Trevor to nod at Tomoko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, great, I’m very giddy right now. I feel grown-up.” She bounced in her seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I felt the same way my freshman year.” Sam laughs. He found her excitement and honesty to be cute. “So, are you going to the formal?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” She nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would be glad to be your date to it.” He smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would be glad too.” She gave him a flirty smile that she’s been practicing in the mirror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bell rang letting them know lunch was over and to get to class. “I’ll walk you to your next class.” Reggie picks up Abby’s backpack and swings it over his shoulder. Seeing him with her kitty cat backpack on was odd. He grabbed their empty trays and carried them to the trash can. She followed behind him, telling him she had physical science next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “So, that wasn’t how I was planning lunch to go.” He sighs when they were walking through the hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you plan it?” She looks up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With me flirting, not Moose, with me getting a date to the dance, not Sam.” He groans at his friends taking his opportunities.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who would your date be?” She played innocent. Reggie was the only guy that kept flirting with her after she started wearing baggy clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree with Moose, Trev a definite freshmen hottie.” He rolled his eyes. Abby cracked up at that. Moose’s bi-curiosity was the worst kept secret in Riverdale High. The only person who never heard it was Midge. She was such a sweetheart no one had the heart to break it to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can put in a good word for you if you like.” She giggles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, we can discuss what I want you to say when I pick you up for the dance.” He stops in front of the lab classroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My dress is light blue and white. So, see if you can find a tie by tonight.” She smiles at him before slipping into the class. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Abby looked out the window as she rode on the bus to Southside High. Her jaw hung when they crossed the border. It was amazing how clear the poverty line was. One street was big houses with pools and large yards, and then you turned the corner to see run-down houses and trailers. As a kid she never noticed, she was always so excited to see her favorite Uncle and his friends that she never paid attention to anything but how close they were to the Whyte Worm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thanked the bus driver as she walked off the bus. She looked up at Southside High School. There was graffiti everywhere. Some were artistic while others were ugly. She went inside to see more graffiti. She was amazed that this was supposed to be a functional school. There were holes in the wall and most of the lockers didn’t have doors on them. You could tell by how the hinges were that they were ripped off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you look like a lost kitten?” Abby turns to see a beautiful blonde with the prettiest blues eyes she ever saw leering at her. She had only a bra on under her leather jacket with jeans that looked painted on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hi, do you know where the library is?” She put her hands in her pockets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would you want to go to that hot box? There are only ten books on it.” She tilted her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That where I’m supposed to meet the people I’m tutoring.” She told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re a tutor. I might have to sign up.” She stares at her cleavage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, can you please show me?” She smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing, it’s Sassy by the way.” She walks ahead of her. Abby followed the girl who was speed walking. She noticed her jacket had studs all over the back with a skull without a jaw bone in the middle. There were red chains around it and under it was the word Ghoulies. “This is it.” She stopped in front of a door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Sassy.” She smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem, us girl gotta watch out for each other. Especially, in a place like this,” She leaned over to kiss her on the forehead. “Here some mace,” She hands her a keychain mace that has glitters all over the can. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. I don’t have anything to give you.” She remembers the candy that Reggie bought for her from the vending machine in the student lounge. “Oh, here a king-size Hershey bar,” She took it out of her bag and held it out to the girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d say we even.”  She laughs while taking the candy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to be okay without the mace?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are precious. Get to work, tutor vixen.” She smacked her lips before walking away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby walks into the library. The heat hits her right away. She looked around the small room that was more like a storage closet than a library to see there was only a cart with literally ten books on it and one table. There were two people in that room other than her. A cliché she never thought would happen to her did at that moment. She lost her breath when her eyes landed on the tall teen. He looks to be the same height as her while he was sitting down. So, she knew he would make her look like a dwarf if he stood up. With his good looks, she would look like a troll standing next to him. Not the cute toy kind, but the kind that lives under the bridge. His jet-black hair was styled to the side, a button nose, and pouty lips. He had slightly chubby cheeks, not big enough to make him look bloated but enough to make him look adorable even with the angry snarl on his face. “Well, hurry the hell up and get over here. We want to get this over with.” His deep voice made her jump. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” She ran over and took a seat at the table across from the quiet one. He was also good looking with his defined jaw and cheekbones. He gave her a small smile showing off his dimples. She almost coos right there at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, you show up late and then you stare at us like an idiot.” The tall one rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, the bus was late and when I came in I didn't expect...” A blush went over her face when she stopped herself from saying you to be so handsome. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t expect what… to see two hoodlums?” He glares. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No… not that... it ...” She felt like a complete idiot. Her heart was beating fast and her brain felt so overwhelmed that she couldn’t think of something to say. She shouldn’t be so nervous about him. So, what if he was the handsome male? He was being an asshole. It shouldn’t matter how he looks, she should be able to tell him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of English tutor are you if you can’t form a complete sentence?” He snapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lay off, Sweet Pea. Your aggressiveness is going to make her short circuit.” He put a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “What is in your hand?” He nods to her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, the nice girl who showed me where the library was gave it to me. She said it was mace and that I needed it. I asked if she would need it but she called me precious and tutor vixen and walked away.” She rambles on in nervousness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You found a nice girl, here.” The smaller one pointed down at the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you guys know her. She was a beautiful blonde with blue eyes. She had on a stud leather jacket that said ghoulies in the back. I don’t get the reference since the only ghoulies I know is that old horror movie. But, those things were ugly and her jacket had a skull. I don’t know why I am telling you all those details she had a pretty unique name, Sassy.” She remembered the girl said her name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was a gang member you met. You’re sitting at the table with two rights now.” Sweet Pea pulls his leather jacket’s collar down to show his double-headed serpent tattoo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re a serpent. So you know F.P. then?” She looked at his detailed tattoo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know F.P.?” Dimples asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s my godfather.” She smiles proudly. She loved F.P. He made her childhood great. “How is he doing? I haven’t seen him a while.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why haven’t you seen him?” Dimples look curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. A few years ago, he and my dad got in some big fight and he stopped coming around. He wouldn’t answer my calls.” She looks down at the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s doing great.” He lied. F.P. was a good leader but he was drinking himself to an early grave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good.” She smiles. “Sorry for this first meeting. The program calls for it even those it the first day and there is nothing to tutor on. It’s just an introduction. My name is Abigail Andrews.” She put a hand up to her chest. “You’re Sweet Pea and you are...” She pointed at the angry one before pointing at the nice one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fangs Fogarty,” He stuck his hand out. She shook it. “Next time let's meet somewhere else. I’m dying in here.” He fans himself with his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking the same thing.” She took out a piece of paper. “Here’s my number, you can text me where you want to meet next week or if you have any English questions you need help with before then.” She pushes the paper over to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we want to text you for other reasons,” Sweet Pea glares. Despite her ties to his gang leader, he wasn’t about to be sweet on her. She was a Northsider and they were always trouble for the Southside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you better start being nice to me.” She throws her hair over her shoulders as she laughs. She stood up. “I’ll see you guys next week.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you getting home by bus?” Fangs stood up from his seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” She nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can give you a ride home.” He offers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Sweet Pea glares at his friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to trouble you.” She shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine. It is dangerous to wait at these bus stops, even if you have a can of mace.” He insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you trying to do, fuck her?” Sweet Pea snarled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fang leans over and whispers to him so Abby can’t hear. “You want to explain to F.P. how you let his goddaughter get kidnapped by sex traffickers. Even you couldn’t help but eye her cleavage.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, she got a juicy pair of tits and now I have to escort her home.” He grumbled under his breath as he stood up and stormed out of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on.” Fangs link his arms with hers. They walk toward the entrance of the school.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They don’t fix anything around here, do they?” She looked into a classroom that had folding chairs with TV trays as desks and a cracked chalkboard.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, the city doesn’t have the funds.” Sweet Pea turns around to snort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bullshit.” She sighs. She unlinks her arms with Fangs and walks ahead. “I have to get out of here. I’m getting upset.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sweet Pea used his long legs to walk in front of her and block her path. “Well, some of us don’t have the luxury of getting out of here. We have to stay in this dump and face the angry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t think I know that. I wouldn’t be angry if people didn’t have to go to school here. That library is a joke.” She waved her hand in the direction they came from. “What is this weird smell?” She has smelled an odd stench since she stepped foot in this school. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be Jingle Jangle.” A new deep voice answered her. She looks in the sound’s direction to lose her breath for the second time today. He had curly hair that looked tempting to run your fingers through. He had a jawline and cheekbones that were more pronounced than even Fangs. He stares at her with these big brown eyes that hold amusement in it. “I can give you some free of charge.” He pushed himself off the broken lockers he was leaning against to walk over to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She's good.” Sweet Pea grabs her wrist and yanks her behind him. Him being protective of her made her scared of the curling haired stud. He must be dangerous if Sweet Pea wouldn’t want her with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you serpents here a little late? School got out like an hour ago. You know when that bell rings this is Ghoulie territory.” He glares up at the tall teen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Malachai you don’t even go to this school.” Sweet Pea scoffs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We both know I own it.” He raises his hand. He was about to put two fingers between his lips to let out a whistle. The two Serpents knew he was about to call for backup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fang was always up for a fight but he knew that F.P. and Toni would have their heads if they found out they let the tutor get hurt. “Look, we don’t want any trouble. His girlfriend just wanted to see the school he went to. We took a little longer than we thought.” The two to his right glares at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can see why spending some time with her would take a while.” He licks his lips while leering at Abby who was standing next to Sweet Pea and not behind him. When her faux boyfriend noticed she moved, he yanked her back.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need to be so possessive if she truly is yours.” He smirks.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We're going to get out of here. My girl and I got some making up to do.” He pulls her out of the school with Fangs trailing behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why the hell did you have to say she’s my girlfriend?” He roughly drops her wrist when they were standing in front of two motorcycles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems more believable than us going to a tutor. You two were practically having a lover’s quarrel in the hall.” He took off his leather jacket revealing his muscular arms and his serpent tattoo. He threw it at Abby. She caught it out of instinct. “Put it on, unless you want to risk flashing people.” He pointed at her cleavage. She slips it on with no argument and zips it up. He walks over to one of the bikes and grabs two helmets from the satchel. He puts it on her head and tightens the strap before putting on his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” She nods. He got on the bike and pats the spot behind him. She swings her leg over and wraps her arms around his midriff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If your arms slide lower don’t worry about it. Just hold on tight.” He winks at her from over his shoulder. She hid her face in his back as she blushed. Sweet Pea laughed loudly on his bike next to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After she gave Fangs her address, he led Sweet Pea on his bike to her house. “Thank you.” She got off the bike and handed the helmet back to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem.” He turned off his bike and put the helmet back in the satchel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you turning off your bike?” Sweet Pea groans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From now on I’ll take you to and from our tutoring session.” Fangs told her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s way too inconvenient for you, I can just take the bus.” She shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's not an option. You ran into two Ghoulies already. It’s not safe, especially now that Malachai seems interested in you and they think you’re Sweet Pea’s girlfriend. I don’t want to even think of what they would do to you if they find out your F.P.’s goddaughter.” He listed off the reasons she needs an escort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to give you gas money or something.” She put her hands in the leather pockets. “Oh, I'm still wearing your jacket.” She laughs and peeps down to see that she fell out of her top. “I just have to adjust.” She adjusts the top over the jacket to cover herself before unzipping it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was about to pull it off when she heard the front door open. “What the hell are you doing Abigail Andrews?” She turns to see your brother speeding down the porch steps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t shut the hell up and take your ass back in the house.” Her eyes and tone held venom in them that made all three men freeze up. Abigail did not need Sweet Pea to have another reason to be rude to her. “Inside, I mean it.” She pointed at the door. Archie walks back into the house but spies through the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about that.” She took off the jacket and handed it to Fangs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's fine. I wouldn’t want my sister being dropped off by some bikers either.” He put his jacket back on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you next week.” She leans over to kiss him on the cheek. Fangs thank god for his tan skin that hides his blush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I leave you with the wise words of a Jedi master: you’ve become the very thing you swore to destroy.” She nods to Sweet Pea before walking into her yard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” He screams at her back but she keeps walking into her house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Archie was waiting for her on the other side of the door. “Who the hell are those guys?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two guys I’m tutoring from Southside High.” She went into the kitchen where her dad was making a pot of coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is going on?” He asks when he saw his children glaring at each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She got dropped off by two guys on motorcycles.” Archie tattled on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The tutoring program that I’m involved with says I have to tutor a few unprivileged students. So, I had to go to Southside High today. They were nice enough to give me a ride home.” She explains to her father, purposely not looking at Archie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you have to drop out of the program,” Archie demands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is wrong with me tutoring? I’m helping.” She crosses her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s in a dangerous neighborhood.” He slams his hand down on the kitchen counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Archie has a point there. Taking the bus can be dangerous.” Their father agrees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fangs has already offered to drive me there and home.” She told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Fangs the one you kissed?” He glares.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I kissed him on the cheek.” She corrected him before their father could ask any questions. “This isn’t up for debate. I let you control when I work at Pops, but not this.” She walked out of the kitchen and went to her room.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Abigail walked down the stairs in her light blue asymmetrical <a href="https://urstyle.fashion/styles/2694191">dress</a> with a sweetheart neckline that had white rose on it. It had a retro-modern feel to it. She paired it with a white ankle strap heels. She had on a diamond-studded choker, a gold chain that had a pearl on it, and dangling pearl earrings. All three of the jewelry pieces were passed on from her dad’s mom. She took an hour and a half curling her hair. She painted her lips pink, cheeks a rosy brown, and eyelids the same as her cheeks but darker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Archie gasps and turns paler than usual when he sees her. He recovered quickly and cleared his throat. “Hey sis, you look great. I figure I’ll give you a ride along with Betty and Veronica.” He insisted that tonight was a friend thing and not a weird triple date.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, but I don’t need a ride.” She shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her date is picking her up, Arch. You look beautiful, Abs.” Their dad went over to kiss her cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Trev is picking you up.” He leaned against the staircase banister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Reggie is.” She told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reggie, Reggie Mantle? First, a guy on a biker drops you off and now you’re being picked up by Reggie.” Archie squinted at her. It felt like it was just yesterday when his sister was in pigtails and overalls, copying his every move. As he looks at her now, he could see she was a woman who was quickly attracting the attention of men. That scared the shit out of him, more than his dilemma of music or football. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A car horn beeps. “That’s my date. Have fun on your polygamy date.” She waved to Archie as she ran out the door. She hopped into the 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS 454. “Hey,” She boldly leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look amazing.” He pulled away from the curve and drove to school. “It kind of unbelievable how good you look.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I was an ugly duckling, but damn Reg.” Abby was trying to let it roll off her back as a joke, but it stung. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean it like that. You were never an ugly duckling. It’s just in middle school you did everything you could to blend in with the crowd. You wore baggy clothes, never talked, and hid behind your friends or brother. It’s unbelievable to see you at school all week, right now willingly standing out. I always knew you could.” He smiles at her. He didn’t want the date he had been dreaming of since the eighth grade to be ruined because he put his foot in his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m happy that someone likes the changes I’m trying to make. I think I scared the hell out of Archie when I came down the stairs tonight.” She laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie laughs as he pulls into the parking lot and parks in his usual spot near the front of the school. He got out of the car and went around opening the door for her. “Are you ready for your first high school dance?” He wraps an arm around her waist after locking the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it that different from middle school dance?” She asked. He led her into the school and toward the gym.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The punch gets spikes and the after parties are amazing.” He hummed as he opened the door to the gym. “Yo Moose,” He yelled out his friend's name when he saw the big guy. He pulled Abby over to the couple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reggie!” He turned from Midge to see his friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After they did their little bro hug, Reggie turned to Abby. “I’m going to spike the punch with Moose. I’ll be right back.” Reggie, being much bolder than her, leans down to give her a peck on the lips. He and Moose went over to the punch table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Midge,” Abby turns to the other girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Abby, finally said yes to Reg.” She smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He does have a charm.” She shrugs. She didn’t like to think about why she was going out with Reggie too much. She did find him attractive and witty but she didn’t find herself in a daze while looking at him. Not like the heroines in her books would when they look at their love interest. She never daydreams about him like she did with Steve Harrington and the Weasley twins. The only reason she said yes was that she wanted to start dating and he seems to be the only one interested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you two look great.” Tomoko came over in a pink A-line off the shoulders dress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, you look good too. I saw you dancing with Sam.” Abby smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been a fun night.” She smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is Sam?” Midge asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s getting some spiked punch.” She pointed to the punch bowl to see Moose pouring the flask into the bowl before taking a sip. He passed it to Reggie who took a sip and passed it to Sam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at them all indirectly kissing each other.” Abby teased making the other girls giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what are we watching?” Trevor came over in a black tux. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watching the guys spike the punch,” Midge told him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good evening, friends. Are you all having a good time?” Cheryl in a stunning red dress spoke to the crowd and they cheered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re Cheryl’s friend. How red is her closet?” Tomoko asked Midge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheryl is all about the signature look and she believes hers is red.” She explains.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God did choose that color for her.” Trev thought of her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As honorary chairperson and de facto queen of tonight's semi-formal, it is my great pleasure to introduce this evening's main entertainment. To know them is to be obsessed with them. Though they usually perform their own material, tonight, they're making an exception and debuting a cover of the song my parents claim they were listening to the night Jason and I were conceived. This one's for you, JJ. ” Cheryl told the crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's a little too much information.” Abby pulled a face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let Cheryl for you.” Midge giggles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I give you Josie and the Pussycats.” She got off the stage to let the band take over. Josie sang All Through the Night by Cyndi Lauper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guys came over with their mission completed. “You want to dance to the song the Blossoms did it too?” Reggie held his hand out to his date.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such terrible wording,” She put her hand in his. He pulled her to the dance floor. She wraps her arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around her waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, love birds, Cheryl having a party at her house after.” Ginger Lopez, one of Cheryl’s lackeys, stood in front of them. “I hope to see you there, Reggie.” She winks at him before walking away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is she going to call us, love birds, then flirt with you.” She glares at the pretty Latina’s back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it.” He leaned down to kiss her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kissed him back until she felt his tongue brush up against her lips. She pulls back in a panic. “I’m sorry, I never kiss like that. I know I’m going to be shitty at it.” She apologized when she saw his confused face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, just thinking of me as your kissing coach. You just have to follow my lead.” He pushed his lips against hers again. This time when he licks her lips, she opens her mouth for him. She tried to copy his movement but his skill level was much higher than hers. She was overthinking it so much that she was more stressed out then she was aroused by his tongue and roaming hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was relieved when she heard someone clear their throat. They pull apart to see Coach Clayton. “Don’t do anything that could get you kicked off the team, Mantle?” He glares at his football player. The only reason he chaperoned this dance was to make sure his player didn’t get in trouble. He already had to distract another teacher when he saw their dumbasses spiking the punch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course,” He nods his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then get your hands off her ass.” He shook his head as he walked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie moved his hands to her waist. Abby put her head on his chest as she giggled. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Abby was in Reggie’s lap on a couch in Blossom Manor. Cheryl Blossom stood in front of the fireplace to take charge of the party. “It's game time at Chez Blossom, kiddies. We're going old-school tonight. Seven Minutes in Heaven. Who wants to tryst in the closet of love first? My vote is A for Archie. Anyone care to second it?” Cheryl looks around at the crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait …” Archie objects.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Andrews! Yes!” Reggie pumps his fist in Archie's direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t want to.” Abby grabbed his hand to stop him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He's just playing the gentleman.” He winks at her brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, gather round, kids. Let's see who's riding the ginger stallion tonight.” Cheryl spins an empty bottle on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you know if it stops here, you’ll be going in the closet with him.” Abby pulled on her date’s tie. Reggie let out a drunken giggle and gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Veronica and Betty stare down at the bottle with anxiousness. It stops just short of Betty, but clearly at Veronica. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no way!” Reggie obnoxiously laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's pointing to the new girl. This should be fun.” Cheryl leaned on the back of the couch Abby and Reggie were sitting on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um... I'm not doing this.” Veronica shook her head after glancing at Betty. Her crush on Archie was an even worse secret then Moose’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's up to you. But, if you don't, house rules decree the hostess gets to take your turn.” She smirks as she points at herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby had enough. She stood up from Reggie’s lap. “I know we’re in high school, so this peer pressure shit supposes to be cute, but fuck off. Archie doesn't have to get in the closet with anyone he doesn’t want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down. Veronica and I will just stand for seven minutes. It’s boring but whatever.” He pushes her back down in her date’s lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch her.” He nods to Reggie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gladly,” Reggie hugs her tightly and kisses her neck. Veronica got up to follow Archie who was opening the closet door for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheryl had a twisted smile on her face as she watched Betty stare at the door with tears in her eyes. Betty wasn’t stupid or blind. She could see the spark between them that lit up as soon as they saw each other at Pops. She believed Veronica was her friend. Even though they knew each other for a short time, she wanted to believe Veronica was loyal to her. But, she couldn’t help her imagination turning to the worst. She stared at the closest door until she couldn’t take it anymore. She got up and ran out the door with Cheryl and her hyenas laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby got up and grabbed Reggie’s tie to pull him out of the house. A few guys whistle and howls, thinking they were leaving before Archie could stop them. “Betty!” Abby called out to the blonde who was tearing up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” She snapped, not wanting anyone to see her right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come with us.” She let go of Reggie who was giggling about a threesome. She walked over to whisper to Betty. “Look, I’m going to drive Reggie home and call an Uber from there. There is no need for us to both pay for one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” She nods her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They got into the Chevrolet and Abby drove them to the Mantle residence. The ride was filled with Reggie slurring dirty things to her. “Alright, stud, you’re home.” She parked in front of his house. “Are you going to be able to sneak in?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can just walk through the front door. My dad’s got sleep apnea, so between the noisy machine and my mom’s sleep pills, nothing wakes them up.” He got out of the car. Betty and Abby got out too. She locks it and hands the key to Reggie. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He gave her a sloppy kiss before going into his house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The uber is on its way,” Betty told her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great.” She was getting chilling in the night air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What made you see Reggie in a different light?” Betty asked, thinking of her and Archie's relationship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's not that I see him in a different light, it's just I didn’t feel ready to date before and now I am.” She told the blonde on the verge of heartbreak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” She sighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, Betty, I know you love Archie, so it is not easy to just say forget him. But, forget him. If only temporarily. It’s not his fault that he doesn't feel the same way, but you need space to get over him and he has to respect that.” Abby hugged her. The Uber pulled up. “Come on.” She opened the door for Betty and got in after. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you girls coming from the formal?” The lady driver headed towards their street.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Abby nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys make a cute couple. It's nice to see, back in my day people weren’t so good with it. But, time is changing.” She sings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we are happy about it.” Abby grabs Betty’s hand to lace it with hers. Betty let out a bitter laugh as she stared at the other teen. She hoped to be holding hands as she was taken home by an Andrews tonight. She got her wish just not how she imagined it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here you are love birds,” The driver smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, I’ll give you a five-star rating,” Betty promised as she got out of the car still holding the redhead’s hand. They dropped their joined hands when the car was out of sight. “Why are you being so nice to me?” Betty looks over at the curvy redhead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you don’t like me. Is it out of pity because your brother is probably going to break my heart?” She sighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that I hate you. I resent that you don’t completely reject Trev. It keeps his hopes up of you returning his feelings one day and that stops him from finding love with someone else. I realize that is hypocritical because of how I used to brush off Reggie. I know it’s hard to crush someone’s affection. Remember that.” She waves goodbye before walking into her house.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>When she heard the door open, Abby stood up from the couch and walked to the doorway. “You need a hug.” She held her arms out to her brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Archie wraps his arms around her and holds her tight. “I lost Betty.” He whispers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t lose her. She might need space for a little while but your guy's friendship is strong enough to survive this.” She rubs his back.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Touch of Evil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Abigail reached across Vegas, who was sleeping beside her, to grab her ringing phone off the nightstand that woke both of them up. “Hello.” She groggy answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT THE HELL DID YOU MEAN?” A voice on the other end demands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who the hell is this?” She felt more wake as angry began to flow through her veins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweet Pea, who else would it be?” She recognized the deep voice that she found so alluring even those he was always upset with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You make like you call me all the time.” She rolls her eyes before opening them wide when she sees the time. “Sweet Pea, it’s six in the morning on a Sunday. I could have a whole other hour before I had to wake up for my shift at Pops.” She stared at her light blue owl alarm clock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m surprised you work, Princess.” He snickers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better have an English question?” She sneers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah I do, why the hell did you quote star wars to me? It’s been driving me crazy all week.” He grinds his teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh that,” She sat up to lean against her headboard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that.” He growls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you hate the Northside?” She asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you trying to avoid my question with one of your own?” He accused her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m asking a question that leads to your answer.” She purposely phrases it like a riddle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because they're pretentious assholes who group all us Sorthsiders as dangerous savages, that's why they don’t care to fix up the school or give us funding to build anything in our neighborhood, not a park, not a young center, nothing.” He would have gone on to rant more but he found his voice rising and he wasn’t trying to wake the whole trailer park. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You realize you’re doing the same thing right, you’re group Northsiders all together. I didn’t treat you like a dangerous savage, yet you acted like I was unworthy of your time.” She felt a headache coming on from having a confrontation right after she woke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did stare at me like I was a bear digging through your trash.” He read the situation all wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was not staring, because I thought you were dangerous.” She defends herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why were you?” He asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She clears her throat not wanting to answer that. “I quoted the great Obi-Wan because the hate you have for the North for being prejudiced has made you prejudice yourself.” She explains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s different.” He told her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?” She sighs at his stubbornness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your people are prejudiced because they fear what they don’t know, which is leading them to hurt my people, while my feelings for the North are based on experiences.” He thought he had her corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you have a few bad experiences and you judge a whole group of people from it. Look, I’m not saying that you're wrong. There a lot of people who are like that, but that doesn’t mean there aren’t people who care. People that want to help.” She pet Vegas who crawls into her lap. Being as big as he was, his top half was on her lap with his butt hanging off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that what you were doing with your tutoring?” He didn’t think he would have a calm discussion when he made this call. He was sure it was going to be a stupid comment from her and him telling her to go fuck herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I’m being honest, I entered the tutoring program because it will look amazing on college applications. I don’t remember the Southside being that bad as a kid.” She told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you remember it?” He asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As a fun place, I used to run around the trailer park with the other kids, drinking virgin drinks at the Whyte Wyrm, and going to the drive-in. My favorite was when F.P. would take Jellybean and me to the quarry and we would pretend we were mermaids. I guess when you’re having fun as a kid you don’t notice the rundown houses and the broken playground.” She stops talking when she hears him chuckle. “What’s so funny?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just never thought I would hear a Northsider talk about the South with so much love in their voice.” He let out a few more weak chuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I always pressure myself here that I have to be the perfect daughter and sister because my dad and brother are so popular. There I was me and could be free.” The only people who knew the pressure she felt were Tomoko and Trev. She couldn’t believe she told that to someone she met once, and it wasn’t even a pleasant meeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still?” When she said always, it gave him that idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My first day of high school was on Monday and in every class, it was oh Andrews, is Archie your brother? He is so helpful and outspoken. I just want to scream I’m not him. I don’t want to pass out papers or give my opinion on everything.” She sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, even the princess has legit problems.” He hums. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure they’re nothing compared to yours.” She wasn’t trying to make this all about her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got regular teen problems like school, but I got adult ones like paying bills.” He didn’t add on how both problems didn’t care about the other. Teachers didn’t cut them any lack of having to work to pay bills. It was hard to do homework when he had Serpent duties to do, that's why Toni signed him and Fangs up for tutoring. She said if they couldn't find a balance she would for them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sucks. This will be my first time working while going to school and tutoring. I’m nervous about it because I want to be able to do it all.” She told him. They went on talking about balancing things and more about the Southside like the drive-in and the quarry. They found that they had some of the same childhood memories. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her owl clock hooting put an end to their conversation. “What the fuck is that?” He squinted like that would help him see over the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My owl alarm clock, I got to get ready for work. I’ll see you later on this week.” She got up to turn it off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see ya. Don’t get any ideas that you change my mind about the Northside or that we’re friends. I just learn to tolerate you, that’s all.” He wanted the recorder straight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would never get that idea. Bye.” She waited until he said it back before hanging up the phone. “He can’t fool me, Vegas. You don’t stay on the phone for an hour with someone unless they're your friend.” She told her dog as she went to the closest to pull out her work uniform.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Alright. Here you go, Vegas. Good boy.” Fred reaches back to give Vegas a piece of bacon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you say I’m the reason he begs.” Abby laughs from her seat at the table they use as an island. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are.” He watches as Vegas moves to her feet after he finishes his bacon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Way to be obvious.” She whispers to her dog.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning, Dad.” Archie came into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, bud. Where'd you sneak off to last night?” He asked, not taking his eyes off the bacon he was cooking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You, uh, you heard that?” He looks at his father's back wondering if he was upset. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could he not with your heavy feet.” Abby was about to put some pancakes in her mouth when Archie grabs her fork to eat them himself. She glared as he hummed at their deliciousness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Son, I've been hearing you sneak out since you were eight years old going to Jughead's treehouse.” He wiped the grease from the bacon off his hands before walking over to the table where his kids were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn't sleep. I went for a jog to tire myself out.” Archie poured himself a glass of orange juice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? Got something on your mind?” He asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just all this stuff with Jason,” Archie told him. Abby stared down at her plate as she thought about the older boy. She never talks to him personally. He was always in the background standing there while Reggie hitting on her or while Cheryl made some vicious comment. She wonders who could hate him that much, to save him from drowning just to shoot him in the head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, no more midnight runs until the police catch whoever it was that shot that poor kid. I swear to God, this town.” He sighs as he shakes his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After they ate their breakfast, Abby walked to Tomoko’s house. She knocked on the door for it to be opened by a five-year-old with a large fluffy ball by his side. “Akira, you know you’re not supposed to answer the door.” She scolds him. The Hokkaido wags its tail, so she reaches down to pet her. “Hello, Mochi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but it’s you. It’s always you around this time.” He smiles up at her blushing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Akira, you know you’re not supposed to answer the door until you can see through the peephole.” Tomoko came from behind to scold him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, it’s Abby.” He points at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t know that. Now go back to mom before I tell her what you did.” With that threat, he ran back to his room where he was supposed to be getting ready for school. Mochi ran after him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so lucky to be the youngest.” Tomoko sighs as she shuts the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You complain but you know Akira’s cute face brightens up your life.” Abby laughs. They took a small detour to pick up Trev. He was on his porch waiting for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally,” He stood and walked over. They made their way towards the high school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Akira answered the door again.” Tomoko apologized.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was excited because he knew his girlfriend was on the other side.” Trev nudges Abby.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t remind me, it's so embarrassing.” Tomoko groans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about. Younger siblings have crushes on their older sibling’s friends. I used to have a crush on Melody.” Trev reassured her that it was a normal thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides it is so innocent it’s cute. I still have the Valentine’s Day card he gave me last year.” Abby had it pin on the cork part of her dry erase board calendar that was hanging above her desk.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of cute crushes, did your biker boyfriend call you for another early morning chat because he can’t get you off his mind?” Tomoko winks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, that is such a suggestive way of putting it.”  Abby rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s impressive. In less than a week you went from having no potential boyfriend to two.” Trev joined in on teasing her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A football player and a biker, no less, it is exactly like those trashy romance novels that you like to read.” Tomoko giggles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Except in the novel, the football player didn’t act differently in front of his friends and the biker wouldn’t be such a stubborn ass.” She points out. She went to the movie with Reggie on Saturday and everything was good until they ran into his friends. He went from being a gentleman to a fuck boy. She was ready to leave when he smacked her ass just to impress his friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know the date was a disaster, but you talk to him about it, didn’t you?” Tomoko asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was going to but, never found the right time.” Abby looked down at her feet. She could handle a confrontation when they came her way, but she wasn’t good at starting them. If she could avoid being around his friends, she didn’t see why she had to bring it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Abby, you have to talk to him about it. You can’t let him treat you that way.” Trev was in the locker room with those guys. He heard how they talked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will... fuck.” She cursed when she saw Reggie outside of the school with Chuck and Moose. Moose, she didn’t mind but Chuck was a chauvinistic pig who liked to peer pressure the other guys into being just like him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Babe,” Reggie calls out when he sees her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you later,” Tomoko and Trev walk ahead, not wanting to be around Chuck either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good Morning,” She sighs. Reggie wraps an arm around her shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s your cute Asian friend going?” Chuck watches Tomoko’s ass as she walks away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Far away,” She glares at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lighten up. You don’t want your friend to be as happy as you. Jesus Reggie, you must not really be putting the work in like you said if she is still this uptight.” Chuck smirks at his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Abby glares at Reggie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He uses the arm he had wraps around her to pull her towards the entrance. “Don’t worry about it.” He whispers to her. He pushed open the door to let them in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me not to worry.” She snaps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hushed her because Chuck and Moose were right behind them. When he saw Jughead about to walk past him, he stuck out his arm to make sure his elbow hit him roughly in the chest. “Watch it, Wednesday Addams.” He yells at the smaller teen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re such an asshole, Reggie.” She shoves his arm off her and pushes her way through the crowd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” He went after her with Chuck and Moose oohing in the background. “What up with you?” He asks when she finally stopped at her locker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What's up with the split personality? When you’re with me you’re a charming gentleman and with your friend act like a caveman.” She roughly opened her locker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All this because I shove Jughead,” He huffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, that was the last straw. At the movie, you smack my ass telling me to get the drinks and popcorn while you talk to your boys. You’re bragging so loud about how you pick everything to do that night. What does it matter that your friend knows that you ran everything past me? Then this morning to find out you’re lying on your dick about me. We haven't done anything past light petting.” She glares at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s just how guys talk. They wanted a good story so I gave it to them. It’s all in good fun.” He shrugs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it’s fun to humiliate me.” She feels the tears building in her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to leave you alone, so you can calm down and think rationally.” He backs away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you leave me alone forever,” She yells at his back. “This is why I didn’t want to date. I didn’t want to be humiliated.” She hated that she let herself get set up like this. She knew what kind of guy he was, but she still went for it anyway, all in the pursuit of experiencing life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, students. This is your principal speaking. There have been many inquiries about the upcoming pep rally. So let me state clearly, it is happening, as scheduled. Now, on a less felicitous note, if you could give your attention to Sheriff Keller,” Weatherbee’s voice came over the intercom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Most of you already know the details, but your classmate Jason Blossom's body was found late Saturday night. So as of the weekend, Jason's death is now being treated as a homicide. It is an open and ongoing investigation.” Sheriff's speech was interrupted by someone who probably shouldn’t be there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And may I interject, neither I nor my parents will rest until Jason's death is avenged, and his cold-hearted killer is walking the green mile to sit in Old Sparky and fry. I, for one, have my suspicions. #RiverdaleStrong.” Cheryl spokes.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomoko came over to get some things out of her locker. “Shouldn’t she be the main suspect? She saw him last.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you know anything that could help us find and apprehend Jason's killer or anything about what happened to him on July 4th, I strongly urge you to come forward immediately. You can speak to me or Principal Weatherbee. A death like this wounds us all. Let's not let Jason down.” Keller finished his speech. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They must have cleared her.” Abby shrugs, closing her locker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay? I heard your argument with Reggie.” She walks with her to algebra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not heartbreaking, it's frustrating. I am not going to be with a guy that disrespectful me for his friend's amusement.” She held onto the straps of her backpack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good for you.” She nods.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“So, Tomoko tells me you talked with Reggie,” Trev said as they sat down at the table for lunch </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m alright, you guys.” She opens the hot sauce to put on her taco</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just don’t want you to crawl back into your shell, because you got hurt.” Tomoko didn’t want Reggie to ruin all the progress she made. “Maybe it’s a football thing because Sam was more into hanging out with his friend than me at the dance.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll admit that it sucks that the only boy who showed interest in me, is a douchebag who doesn't see anything wrong with ruining my reputation to make him better. But, I’m not going to let that ruin my plan. I don’t need love to enjoy life. When I think of the things I missed out because I was trying to fill my mother’s shoe, it wasn’t boyfriends. It was spending time with you guys. I want to enjoy simple things like going to the mall and sleepovers.” She didn’t want them to worry about her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to tell you guys something.” Trev was nervous about how to phrase what he needed to tell them. When they look at him, he realizes he couldn’t make Abby feel bad when she was starting to look on the bright side. “I quit the football team.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” The girls gasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to focus on basketball. That is the sport I like anyways. The training is completely different and the seasons are too close together to prepare my body for it.” He tried to confuse them with sports talk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He succeeded. “If you’re sure,” Tomoko looks like she was suspicious but she wasn’t sure what else it could be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure.” He nods.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“I’m going to pick up your girlfriend, you coming?” Fangs swung his leg over, so he was straddling his bike. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s not my girlfriend.” Sweet Pea grunted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, you spent an hour talking to her on the phone. You don’t even do that with us.” Toni put her helmet on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see you guys every day. Why would I need to talk to you on the phone?” He scoffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll let you know if you got any competition over there.” Fangs rev his engine to take off down the street.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care.” He yells at his friend who wouldn’t hear him over his engine.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Fangs put his kickstand down but kept his engine running when he stopped in front of Riverdale High. He watches Abby wave bye to her friends before jogging over to him. He turns off his engine when he sees a jock roughly grab her arm to stop her. He got off his bike to make his way over to them. “Don’t pin everything on me when you’re seeing other guys. Do you know how stupid you’re making me look?” He heard the jock shout at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so it okay for me to look dumb but not you.” She tried to pull away from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tightens his grip and pulls her closer. “If I knew a new wardrobe made you such a whore then I wouldn’t have asked you to that dance.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The lady wants you to let her go.” Fangs grab Abby’s other arm to pull her out of his grasp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m her boyfriend. You can get on your bike and take yourself back to the ghetto.” He growls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what if you’re her boyfriend, that doesn’t give you the right to grab her when she doesn’t want you to.” He scoffs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not my boyfriend, Reggie. You took me to the dance and a movie. You were a shitty date on both occasions.” She glared at him from behind Fangs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to choose him over me, whatever, having fun living in a trailer park, prude bitch.” He sneers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fangs went to go after him but Abby held onto his jacket. “Let’s go.” She pulled him to his bike. She got on for him to take her to the Whyte Wyrm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He parks his bike to get off of it and help her off. “Is FP in there?” She looks at the bar’s door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” He shrugs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if he would be happy to see me.” She didn’t want to get Fangs in more trouble than she already did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure he would. Now come on, you need a virgin drink after everything.” He threw an arm around her shoulders to pull her inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, I’m the one who owes you a drink after what you did for me.” She told him as they walked over to the bar where Sweet Pea was sitting. A pretty girl with pink hair was behind the bar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, I’m Toni. You must be Abby, the juicy tutor.” She threw a teasing glance at Sweet Pea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Juicy?” She raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did he do for you?” Sweet Pea quickly changes the subject.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had to brush off a guy that was getting too rough. No big deal.” Fangs shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a big deal. No one else would have stood up to him. I don’t know what would have happened if you didn’t come over.” She didn’t think he would harm her physically. But, she didn’t want to be pushed around to help him save face.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t owe me a drink for it. If I wasn’t there he wouldn’t have got mad anyways. Just don’t give him another chance.” Fangs pat her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry after two dates, the first he was a sloppy drunk, and the second an asshole, I learned my lesson.” She laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look you’re here to tutor us, not for us to be your therapists.” Sweet Pea wanted to get off the topic of some guy mistreating her. It was filling him with a rage that made him want to go searching the halls of Riverdale High to kick this guy’s ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweet Pea,” Toni glares at her rude friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he’s right.” She opens her <a href="https://urstyle.fashion/styles/2694362">bag</a> to pull out three manila folders. She gave one to Fangs and the other to Sweet Pea. “I was surprised when I saw that your teacher wanted you guys to annotate The Banking Concept of Education by Paulo Freire.” She pulls out her copy of the short essay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Fangs ask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because it is a critical analysis of what is wrong with the education system. A system that he was to work within,” She told the boys who obviously didn’t read the essay yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking the same thing.” Toni wipes down the bar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From a literature educator standpoint, I think I know where he is going with this,” Abby told her. Toni put her elbows on the counter and her head in her hands to give the redhead her full attention. “English is the one class where the banking concept really doesn’t fit. It doesn’t fit anywhere because it's not built for long term memory and it’s only one point of view. Even most math equations have more than one way to solve it, but you’re only taught one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re getting off-topic.” Sweet Pea noticed that happen a lot when she spoke about theories. She would take you through the whole thought process, sidetracks, and all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, English is my favorite subject because no opinion is wrong. As long as you can prove it with quotes and know how to argue your viewpoint, you’re right. To force a viewpoint on literature, even if it’s the Author’s one ruins the magic of literature. It strips it from being an art form, and makes it another way that society tries to shape us into the people they want us to be.” She had been driving herself crazy wondering why a teacher would assign this essay. When she finally had a theory, she was so excited to share it. The problem was no one cared, because they didn’t want to read an essay they didn’t have to. Now, she was with people that had to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sweet Pea stares at her in awe. The way her face lights up and voice grows confident as she explains her viewpoint. It made him wish he face-timed her that Sunday morning so he could’ve seen her light up when she talks about the Southside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s deep. I have one question though, how does one annotate.” Fangs ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, like this.” She showed him her copy of the essay. “You just highlight strong points, metaphors, or phrases you like. Then you write on the side, why you highlighted it. Like how I highlighted both are simultaneously teachers and students. I wrote on the side the ideal learning experience.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” He pats his pockets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need a highlight and a pen.” She pulls out her pink cat pencil case. She gives him a unicorn pen and a syringe highlighter. “Do you need any?” She turns to Sweet Pea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, he does,” Toni answered for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sweet Pea grabbed her pencil case to grab his own. “Does everything have to be cute with you?” He snickers when he sees her paw whiteout and Stitch posts it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Little red, Abigail Andrews, I never thought I lay my eyes on ya again.” Hog Eye came out of his office. She was bigger now, but those pouty lips and hazel eyes were still the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Hog Eye,” She got up to hug the older man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here, kid?” He asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m tutoring Fangs and Sweet Pea.” She told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, maybe you can get through to those thick skulls.” He playful ruffles their hair. The teens who took the time to style their hair in the morning cried out. “I’ll make ya a virgin sunset.” He pointed at Abby as he went behind the bar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this too much to highlight?” Fangs point to the list the author made of how the banking education system mirrors an oppressive society. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not if you think it’s a solid point. As long as you know why you’re highlighting, it’s okay.” She sat back in her seat between Fangs and Sweet Pea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe I liked something a teacher gave me to read.” Sweet Pea stared down at the paper. Toni and Abby let out a chuckle at that.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“In the folder, I put a character map, a timeline, and study guides to help you through each Act of Macbeth, which is the book you guys are going to be starting next week. Call me if you need anything before we meet again? See you guys next week.” Abby waves to Toni, Sweet Pea, and Hog Eye as Fangs and she walks out the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re lucky that girl is passionate about literature.” Toni turns to Sweet Pea when the door closes. “If she wasn’t so into the homework, she would have noticed you looking at her every other second.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was surprised someone could be so nerdy.” He grunts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's why you were staring at her like a fat kid stares at a chocolate cake when she was explaining why Mr. Phillips assigned that essay.” She smiles ear from ear. “You were upset about the guy harassing her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could care less about her going out with other guys.” He took a sip of his beer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say anything about her dating.” She smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The jerk was harassing her because she went on a date with him and thought he owned her after it. She needs to be a better judge of character.” He grumbles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m sure a great guy will come along.” Toni laughs when he groans at the thought of that.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Abby, Trev, and Tomoko were sitting in the student lounge as Reggie rants so loud that they could hear him from across the room. “And Sheriff Keller's grilling me, Mantle the Magnificent, because I'd want Blossom dead, when he was, like, the only good quarterback we had. And speaking of offensive tight-ends, I should've sent the cops to you, Moose. Because here's another unsolved mystery, what exactly were you and Kevin doing at the river, huh? Or does being with the sheriff's son give you a free pass? Keller?” He looks over at the sheriff’s son who didn’t reply to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s like every word he says now making me feel like a giant idiot.” Abby couldn't believe he was willing to throw Moose under the bus. Moose was his best friend.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, let's think about it. If a kid at Riverdale killed Jason, it's not going to be a jock, right?” He threw the football he had in his hands to one of his teammates across the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe the second-string quarterback,” Tomoko whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now let's be honest. Isn't it always some spooky, scrawny, pathetic internet troll, too busy writing his manifestos to get laid? Some smug, moody, serial killer fanboy freak, like Jughead?” He looks over at the boy standing next to the vending machine. “What was it like, Suicide Squad? When you shot Jason? You didn't do stuff to the body, did you? Like... After?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's called necrophilia, Reggie, can you spell it?” Jughead asked, making Abby laugh loudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here, you little…” Reggie charged him. Jughead got in a stance ready to at least get a punch in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Archie got in between them and pushed him back. “Shut the hell up, Reggie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boys,” Veronica stood up from her seat on the arm of Chuck’s chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you care, Andrews?” He glared at the slightly shorter teen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, just leave him alone.” Archie might not be on good terms with Jughead, but he didn’t deserve to get beat up for standing up for himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy crap, did you and Donnie Darko kill him together? Was it some sort of pervy, blood brother thing?” Reggie looks between the two teens laughing. Archie pushed him, wiping the smile off his face. He grabs Archie by his shirt and slams him against the vending machine causing the glass to shatter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Jughead tried to separate them but ended up falling on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Moose pulled Reggie off Archie, he was able to throw one last punch knocking Archie out. “Reggie, you fucking idiot,” Abby ran over to her brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chuck walked over to lean down and whisper to her, “You know this is all your fault.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off.” She glares.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, it is. You think Reggie would be this agitated if you didn’t dump him because you're a prude.” He sneers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trev came over to shove Chuck away from her. “Back off, unless you want to join Archie on the floor.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everything alright?” Veronica came over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Trev is helping me get Archie out of here before security comes,” Abby told her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Offer to help but they don't need it.” Chuck walks out of the room. Veronica watches with Abby and Tomoko as Jughead and Trev helps Archie who was conscious but groggy out of the room. They follow after them, not wanting to be there either when someone of authority showed up. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Tomoko, Trev, and Abby were sitting in front of Fred Andrews as they watched the first football game of the season. “Now to kick off this pep rally, I'd like to hand it over to our very own Mayor McCoy.” The football coach had to quickly move out the way to not be hit by the large black umbrella that Mrs. McCoy was holding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Principal Weatherbee. It is heartening to see so many of you here, even in weather like this. But a lack of heart and school spirit has never been the Riverdale way. Tonight's pep rally isn't like any other we've had in the past. And we shouldn't pretend that it is. This is why I would like to dedicate this evening to the memory of one of our brightest, Jason Blossom. We're with him tonight. Now please, join me in welcoming to the field our very own River Vixens, and their special guest stars, my daughter, Josie, and her Pussycats!” She introduces her daughter’s band. They sang their version of Candy Girl. The cheerleader did a dance routine in front of the stage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the song ended, Cheryl came on the stage and Josie hugged her. “Alright, you all ready? Let's make some noise! Put your hands together for the Riverdale Bulldogs!” The coach announced his team.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheryl froze when she stared at Archie leading the bulldogs onto the field. She ran off stage and across the field to the locker rooms. Abby didn’t know what possessed her. She didn’t even like Cheryl, but she ran right after her. She was on her tail when she slammed the locker room door open. She went in after her to see Cheryl sitting on the bench sobbing. “Was Archie running in the front with his red hair too much?” She sat in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheryl threw herself at her and cried into her shoulder. “You don’t have to be the head bitch in charge about this. You’re allowed to hurt, Cheryl. Archie and I were not as close as you and Jason were. He gets on my nerves most of the time, but it would be heart-wrenching if something were to happen to him. So, I imagine it's ten times worse for you.” Jason was Cheryl’s world. The only person, she was always nice to. You could tell from the way she used to talk and look at him, that she idolized him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheryl, what is it? What happened?” Veronica came into the locker room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was too much for her, too much for her to do something that Jason and her normal did together. He was always on the football field while she was cheering on the side.” She explains so the other redhead didn’t have to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jason. He's gone...” She sobs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I know he is.” Veronica patted her back. Abby hopes that she gets better at this comforting thing or never does it again because she had no idea what to say. You’re supposed to let them know it okay to feel the way they did and that it was only temporary. It would always hurt for Cheryl to think of Jason, but one day she will be able to look back at the good time without breaking down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you don't. You don't understand. He was supposed to come back.” Veronica and Abby thought she meant he was supposed to come back with her that day. They didn’t know the true meaning behind her words. “I'm alone. I'm alone.” She sobs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're not alone, it's okay” Veronica rubs her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheryl pulls them both into a tight hug. “I don’t think I can go out there.” She whispers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on then, let’s go to Pops.” Abby stood up and held out a hand to Cheryl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should go back out there, Veronica.” Cheryl grabbed her hand and let the plus-size redhead pull her up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? I can come if you want me to.” Veronica stood up from the bench.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you shouldn’t miss your first game as a Vixen.” She nods. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Cheryl didn’t feel like being in public, so they ended up getting take out from Pops. They were in Abby’s room watching Bob’s Burger. “I love Louise.” Cheryl laughed as the bunny-eared girl told her older sister she decorated her room like a perverted jockey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s my favorite character too.” Abby picked up a chili fry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like how tight she and Gene are.” She smiled weakly at the screen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A sibling bond is a beautiful thing.” She held the container of fries out to Cheryl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I can live without Jason.” She took a sip of her shake after eating a few fries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It feels like it right now, but you’ll figure it out,” Abby told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think so?” She asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I figured out how to live without my mom. I didn’t think I would. It was hard in the beginning to figure out how to cook, clean, and garden. It was frustrating with each hurdle I face I wanted to run to her but she wasn’t there. It was painful, but eventually, I learned how to stand on my own two feet.” She explains to her. “Hatred is what got me through it. Every time I wanted to give up I remind myself I couldn't, me failing would be a win for her. I hated her for leaving for so long. It's almost like I don’t know what else to feel anymore. I think for you it could be the opposite: let love get you through it. Every time you feel like giving up, remember that Jason would want you to pull through. ” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He always wanted me to shine.” She smiled. “I understand the hatred though, it is a comfortable place. But, I can’t live there, at least not while thinking about Jason.” She whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t,” Abby told her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t either.” Cheryl smiles at the younger redhead. “I should get going. Thank you for everything.” She leans in to give Abby a soft peck on the lips before getting off the bed and walking out of the Andrew household.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Body Double</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Students, get back in your seat.” Mr. </span>
  <span>Howitzer screams at the freshmen who rush to the window when they see Cheryl being escorted by Sheriff Keller.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew she did it.” “She was always a psycho.” Where the phrase comes out of the mouths of the students. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby, the only one who stayed in her seat, didn’t believe it. Cheryl didn’t do it, she was mourning her brother. Was it possible to mourn for someone that you killed? “EVERYONE GET BACK IN YOUR SEAT NOW!” Mr. Howitzers' loud commanding voice that he learned from being a drill sergeant, made all the students hurry back to their desk. “I understand that you are young and easily excitable, but my classes don’t get out of control, understood?” He made sure to make eye contact with all of them. After he saw all of them nod, he turned back to show them how to find out what was A in the equation. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Sup, little red.” Moose sats down across from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Lumberjack, let’s see your essay on the Roman Empire.” She asked for his homework for his World History class.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here you go,” He slides it over to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After reading it through, she looks up at Moose. “Moose, there are only facts here.” She looks up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a history essay.” He reminds her, thinking she must have forgotten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that. In a History essay, you’re supposed to use the facts to prove your point. The question you’re answering is how can the Roman Empire be seen in society today and if those influences are good or bad. You have the first part answered, now you just need the second part.” She explains more in-depth about her issue with his essay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is school constantly forcing us to have opinions about things we don’t care about?” He groans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s to help expand your mind. This is the easy part. We already did all the research.” She chuckled at him pouting. “Roadways?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Moose nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” She asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because it makes traveling faster and easier.” He sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, that was easy. What about the law system?” She went on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s on the fence because it doesn’t work for a lot of people. But, it’s the only one we got.” He shrugs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a fine answer too.” She told him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” He perks up. She nods her head. He flashes her a smile before turning serious. “Can I ask you about Reggie?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if we should talk about that. He is your friend.” She didn’t want to get into a big argument.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just Reggie really likes you. He’s been talking about you for years now. It doesn’t seem fair for you to write him off after two dates.” He hated seeing his friend down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighs seeing that he wasn’t going to let this go. “Do you talk about Midge to your friends about your sexual life?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but...” He was about to explain the difference between your girlfriend and a girl you’re dating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That right, because you respect her. Only in respect can there be love. Men, like Reggie and Chuck, are attracted to women, but they don’t respect women. It is unfair to me to continue a relationship when there is never going to be love.” She gave him a look to let him know that she wasn’t going to continue this conversation. “Now, what is your opinion on English coming from Latin?” </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Abby slams her fist against Cooper's red door. The door swings open to show her the person she wanted to see. “Abigail Andrews! What are you doing trying to break down my door? I guess that the kind of manners I should expect from someone who’s mother runs out on them.” The older blonde glares.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She held up the Riverdale Register, that headline was Cheryl Blossom Guilty As Sin! “This is bullshit. As a journalist, you are supposed to report facts not your feelings. A kid is dead, instead of glorifying it like some great justice of god maybe should you should report on it seriously. Because a killer out is there and your kid or someone you love might be next.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One night with Cheryl Blossom and she has you hypnotized. She tried with my Betty but it didn’t work. Thought you were smarter.” She shook her head, not listening to a word the teen said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you stalking my house?” She glares.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to watch who is coming into this neighborhood and you seem to be letting any riff-raff in. I mean, gang members and a killer. They always say to watch out for the quiet ones.” She leaned against her door frame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what, consider this an unsubscribe to your gossip column.” She opens the newspaper before throwing it up in the air so that the papers would fly everywhere. She made her way to Tomoko’s house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today, Tomoko was outside playing fetch with Mochi in the front yard. “Hey.” She came out and closed the fence to keep her dog from getting out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, did you see the paper?” Abby knew she did. Tomoko always read the paper in the morning. She said it helps her see different styles of writing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Mrs. Cooper is kind of a psycho. I’m not even sure you can print a minor’s picture in the newspaper like that. Not, that everyone in this small town doesn’t know who the Blossoms are.” She thought Alice was a good writer, but she wasn’t a good journalist. There was a difference. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon, Trev joins their group as they walk past his house. “I have to tell you guys something.” They turn their eyes to him waiting for him to go on. “The reason I quit the football team is because of the toxic atmosphere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can see that, but you shouldn’t let them get in the way of what you want.” Tomoko knew there was something he wasn’t telling them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t understand the extremes they go to.” He looks down at his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” Abby asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They have a playbook to keep score of the women they score with.” He worded it the way that Chuck explained it to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They keep score?” Abby could feel her heart speeding in her chest as she realized that her name was probably in that book. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The scores are based on her looks and how difficult she is to get in bed. A guy can add those points on to his score if he is able to get with her.” He explains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m going to be sick.” Tomoko couldn’t believe how disgusting some teenage boys could be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” Abby hopes she was wrong, but she knew in her gut that she was right.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The house was tense after Fred grounded Archie for lying to him about where he was on the fourth of July. It had been a few hours and Archie didn’t want to come down for dinner. So, Abby took a plate to his room when their dad went to take a shower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walks into his room and puts the plate on his desk. “Can I ask you something?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it about the fourth of July, because I rather not talk about it right now.” He hugs his pillow as he lays down on his bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s not that. I do find it odd that you went there to write songs when you have a good desk here, but I guess you didn’t want dad to find out. An odd thing to hide but whatever.” She sat at the foot of his bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think he would approve. Obviously I was right.” He mutters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are not grounded because of your music, you're grounded because you lied about it to not only our dad but the police.” She rolls her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you for once act like my sister and not my mom.” He glares.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scolds herself for letting her jealous of her brother get the better of her. She would love for her dad to put some thought into who she could be. He had all these big plans for Archie, but with Abby, he said to do whatever you want. It made her feel like he didn’t have any confidence in her. It was ironic how both siblings wish they had the other situation. “I get it, Dad put a lot of pressure on you to take over the business when you clearly have no interest in it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can tell?” He thought he put on a good show. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The look on your face when dad is not looking but he is talking about it says it all.” She laughs. He always looked like he swallowed a lemon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you didn’t come in here to talk about this.” He got up and sat down at his desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to ask you...” She wanted to ask him about the playbook but she was scared too. What if he knew about it and thought it was no big deal? They’ve been getting into a lot of arguments lately with her nagging him to do his chores. But, he was her brother, he looked out for her as much as he could while still letting her live her own life. She would describe him as a naive dimwit with a good heart. She didn’t want that image of him being shattered. “I lied.” She gets up and walks out of the room. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Hello, Betty. I heard that you’re reopening the Blue and Gold. I would like to write an article for it that might pique your guy's interest.” Tomoko led a group of girls into the newspaper room, where Veronica and Betty were eating lunch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m listening.” Betty nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trev confessed to us this morning that he quit the football team because the guys have a playbook where they keep score of the girls they slept with. According to him, most of the team is in on this toxic mess.” Tomoko said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More like lying on their dicks.” Abby growls. The girls behind her nodded their heads. “Ethel, would you mind retelling your story.” She turns to the other plus size girl in the school. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, </span>
  <span>one-day last year, Chuck and I talked in the library for 10 minutes. I helped him with a Pre-Calc problem, and nothing happened. But the next day, he... He started telling people that I let him do stuff to me. Like, sex stuff. And then he... Or one of his goons, wrote, sloppy seconds on my locker.</span>
  <span>” She kept her eyes on the ground and stumbled over some words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Yes, yes, we've all heard your tragic origin story.</span>
  <span>” Cheryl came into the room. She was looking for her missing vixens when she overheard the story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>I'm so, so sorry, Ethel. That's horrible.</span>
  <span>” Betty came over to rub her back in comfort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Not as horrible as being a suspect in your own brother's torture-murder case, but we all have our crosses. In the meantime, River Vixen practice starts in five minutes, sluts, so...</span>
  <span>” Cheryl got cut off by the other redhead in the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheryl didn’t you go out on a few dates with some football players. Aren’t you curious if your name is in the book?” Abby asked. Cheryl froze up for a second before going back to looking like she didn’t care. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>They're ruining our lives, and to them, it's just a game. They keep score and... </span>
  <span>” Ethel was about to cry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Wait, what do you mean, keep score?</span>
  <span>” Veronica asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's like we said they keep a playbook. Each conquest earns them points.” Tomoko put air quotes around conquest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Okay, we have to talk to Weatherbee.</span>
  <span>” Betty felt like this was getting out of control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We already did, yesterday. He told us this morning he couldn't find anything.” Abby felt like she was covered in dirt and sludge from her name being in that book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Okay, then we need undeniable proof.</span>
  <span>” Betty looks at Tomoko who wanted the story. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Proof of what, Nancy Drew? That boys will be boys? That playbook reeks of suburban legend.</span>
  <span>” Cheryl leaned against the door frame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>How would you know, Cheryl?</span>
  <span>” Veronica got tired of the girl butting into their business.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Because, Frida Shallow, before he died, my brother was co-captain of the football team with Chuck, and Jason never mentioned it, and he never would've allowed it.</span>
  <span>” She crossed her arms over her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, Trev said he saw it and he’s not a liar. Neither is Veronica or Ethel or any of the girls here. I hate to tell you this Cheryl but people can be different around certain people. I learned that this past week. Reggie was opening doors and texting me all these sweet things. Then around his friend, he dogs me out and made up outrageous lies that all we did was have sex when I never have seen his penis. I’m sure he did the same to Ginger.” She points to the other girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did do stuff with him.” She admits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t matter, she doesn’t deserve to be humiliated and thrown to the side when he gets another girl. Which I’m sorry about by the way.” She turns back to Ginger, feeling bad that Reggie treated her like that because she said yes to going out with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t know.” She sighs. It was interesting to see the two girls without Cheryl, they were still catty and bitchy but without someone to lead them, they were lost lambs. They remind her of Gretchen Weiner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get in my way, Cheryl. Because these disgusting pigs are getting exposed one way or another. </span>
  <span>Call me, or any of these beautiful, young, strong, intelligent women... slut one more time, and see what happens.</span>
  <span>” Veronica got in her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever, waste your time you’re not going to find anything.” She storms out of the room, forgetting about the vixens she came to get.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that she is gone, listen, Trev knows where the playbook is. He told us, so we are meeting here, tonight.” Tomoko told them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obviously we all can’t be here tonight, so we should talk about who’s coming. So far it’s Tomoko and I. Trev would come but I feel like it should be a female lead. He says the book is easy to find.” Abby picked up where her friend left off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going.” Ethel, Betty, and Veronica put their hands up. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The girls who said they would go and Kevin was dressed all in black. “</span>
  <span>Football players behaving badly, what else is new? Steubenville, Glen Ridge. The coach's son being the ringleader. I mean, just how depraved is this town?</span>
  <span>” Veronica in a black dress, pearls, and heels lead the group. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Color me impressed.</span>
  <span>” Cheryl made everyone jump and turn towards her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheryl, what the hell are you doing?” Abby put a hand over her speeding heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>And where did you get those thigh-high boots? They're amazing.</span>
  <span>” Kevin eyes her boots. The girls shot him a look that said not the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After Tina told you what you were doing, I thought I would come to help out.” Cheryl points her flashlight at her boots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Help? Or derail our investigation?</span>
  <span>” Betty didn’t believe her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Get over yourself, Betty.</span>
  <span>” She shined her light in Betty’s face. “I’m here to help out a friend who was there in my time of need.” She moves to stand next to Abby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Hey guys, get in here. </span>
  <span>” Ethel calls out from the locker room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank god, she said something. If I noticed her gone, I would have thought someone killed her.” Tomoko sighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same.” Abby agrees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group walks inside to look at the book open in Ethel’s hands. “</span>
  <span>Trev was right. They didn't even bother to hide it.</span>
  <span> It was right in an open locker.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>New girl? Is that what I'm reduced to? Nine points?</span>
  <span>” Veronica looks at her name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s </span>
  <span>better than being Big Girl. Seven points five.</span>
  <span>” Ethel points at her name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t a sad contest, but at least you guys are your own people, I’m Archie’s sister. Eight points.” She glares at the books.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Polly's in this book...</span>
  <span>” Betty looks at her sister who was nine points and noted down for being a shy reserved girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Next to Jason's name.</span>
  <span>” Cheryl stares down in horror. Betty had to walk away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>I'm so sorry, Betty,</span>
  <span>” Veronica said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>This isn't... Jason would never...</span>
  <span>” She didn’t want to believe it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>It's right there, Cheryl! God. Your brother hurt my sister. This is what guys like Jason and Chuck think about women. We're objects for them to abuse. And when they're done with us, they shame us into silence. They have zero remorse for the lives they destroy.</span>
  <span>” She turns around to yell at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Maybe I don't know Jason.</span>
  <span>” She turns off her flashlight and walks away from the group. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby follows after her. “You know Jason, your brother. But, people wear different hats. This is Jason, the bro.” She pulls her into a hug. Because of Cheryl's attitude, many people forget that she’s hurting too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>I'll take a picture. We'll show it to Weatherbee. It'll be the perfect cover for your expose, Tomoko.</span>
  <span>” Veronica took a picture with her phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Yeah, but… all of a sudden a story doesn’t feel like enough.</span>
  <span>” Tomoko looks down at the playbook.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree, like you said Veronica, we should go full dark, no stars. I have a plan.” Betty came back over to the group. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“I don’t know about what Betty and Veronica are doing?” Tomoko sighs, looking over the top of her laptop at her friends. Betty and Veronica plan to set Chuck up tonight. They were going to get him on video saying he never did anything with Veronica. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope nothing goes wrong.” Abby was on her laptop, putting the photo through a few filters to see which made the playbook the clearest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree, I would hate it if Chuck caught on. People who think they are invincible are dangerous.” Trev sighs. When he first met the guy, Chuck pretended like he wanted to be his mentor, then he was trying to talk him into helping him get into Tomoko’s pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is why this article is important. This is bigger than me getting a spot on the paper. This about drawing a line in the sand to show them that women are not toys for them to play with. That our feeling is more important than their egos.” Tomoko looks down at the google doc she had open. “This has to be the best thing I’ve ever written.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will be. Let’s think of headlines. I’m thinking of Rape Culture at Riverdale High.” Trev suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Objectivation of Women.” Abby gave a title. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for the options, but I have one already, The Book of Shame.” Tomoko turns her laptop around to show them the title. “I just emailed it to Betty.” </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Tomoko, Betty, and Abby were at the school early, making sure to get a school newspaper in every locker and on the principal's desk. They were putting some on a shelf by the bulletin board for anyone who wanted. “Good job, Tomoko.” Veronica came over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Betty had a lot of helpful tips.” She was thankful that the blonde let her write it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was one transition sentence, Tomoko. Veronica is right, you did an amazing job.” She smiles at the younger girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Congrats, on getting Chuck to clear your name.” Abby nods to Veronica. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank, I need to talk to Betty alone if that’s alright.” She looks at the underclassman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, see you guys later.” They nod and walk away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes Tomoko, Veronica, and Betty were called to the office. Hermoine Lodge was able to negotiate a lesser sentence for them. They would get a week of detention. The football players were called in when their parents arrived.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was bittersweet for Abby as she watched Chuck and his goons get escorted out of the school because they were suspended and cut from the team. While she was happy for the other girls getting their justice, she couldn't help but be upset that Reggie wasn’t with them. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Abby waited in front of the school for Fangs. She was shocked to see another familiar motorcycle pull up in front of her. “Sweet Pea?” She tilted her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fangs can’t make it today, he got Serpent business.” He stared at her waiting for her to get on the back of his bike. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we go to Sunnyside, today? I don’t feel like being around people.” She had to speak loudly over the engine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Sweet Pea's turn to be shocked, she was always so excited to go to the Whyte Worm and see the bikers from her childhood. “Alright,” He nods. He wasn’t completely comfortable with her seeing his house where all the furniture was leftover from the previous owners but seeing her sad eyes he gave in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She got on the back of the bike and he took off. She held on tight until they got to the trailer park. She got off the bike and followed him to a single-wide trailer. He let her in after he opened the door. She looked around and was surprised by how clean it was. Everything in there was outdated and faded but it was nice. It reminded her when she went to her grandparent’s house. She took a seat on the faded plaid couch and looked over to see Sweet Pea standing in the doorway. “I’m sorry, you are uncomfortable with me being here. We can go somewhere else.” She stood up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not uncomfortable. Sit back down.” He closed the door and took a seat on the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat back down. “How are you doing with Macbeth?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see why Shakespear is seen as a great writer. It all seems very soap opera to me.” He scoffs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was the first, so I’m sure it was seen as being creative at the time.” She shrugs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What up with him having all these questions about the witches? Are they real? What are their intentions? It’s like if you don’t trust them then ignore them. Don’t tell your wife if you don’t want to do it.” He grumbles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, then there wouldn’t be a story.” She laughs at his frustration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds great to me.” He snorts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As far as not trusting them, it's like Banquo says they speak in half-truths. At the time, fortune-telling and prophecy were seen as dangerous because things can be spoken into existence. Henry VI made it illegal for people to make predictions about his death.” She explains with that excitement in her eyes that made Sweet Pea feel unwanted things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so a nerd.” He shook his head laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why I’m a tutor.” She smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess that's true in a sense. If Macbeth didn’t run into the witches, he and his wife would have been happy with his promotion to Thane of Cawdor. He would have never thought about killing the king to become king himself.” He got what she was hinting at. It was a story of its time, warning about the dangers of seeing into the future.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She noticed that Fangs and Sweet Pea didn’t need a tutor. They figure things out quickly with small pushes in the right direction. She was positive that they would figure it out on their own if she wasn’t here. After a talk with Fangs when he dropped her off, she found out she was right. Toni signs them up so that they would be forced to do their school work.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what’s got you so down today that you didn’t want to be by people?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same reason, I pushed the tutoring a day back.” She pulls out the Blue and Gold and gives it to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Book of Shame.” He read the title out loud before reading the article to himself. “Reggie, so that's the asshole name.” He sneers when he sees she was written as eight points next to his name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, not that it matters but I didn’t do anything with him. Like I said it was two dates and neither of them went well.” She sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did he gets punished?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, everyone else got cut and suspended, but not him. His parents brought their lawyer who talked about suing the school and handwriting evidence. So he got off. I’m happy for the other girls but it is so infuriating. He shouldn’t be untouchable just because he’s rich.” She bounced her legs as she felt the anger boiling inside of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The world sucks.” He felt the same anger as her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel like I brought it on myself.” The thought that this was her karma pops in her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me you were one of those girls who thought the asshole would change for them.” He rolls his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I went out with him for the wrong reasons.” She looks down at her notes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why were you going out with him to be popular?” He narrows his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you stop assuming the worst about me?” She glares. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Explain yourself and I wouldn't have to guess.” He would never admit it but when she got angry she reminded him of a fluffy pomeranian. It made him want to cuddle her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mom left a couple of years ago to live her dream life in Chicago as a lawyer. So, I stepped up at the house. Recently, I became fed up with feeling older than I am, so I went out with him because I wanted to feel like a normal teen. I wanted to go to school dances and to the movies with a date. Even though it scares me, I wanted to be loved.” She sighs before going on. “Reggie was the only guy interested. I feel bad, because I know if I had other options I probably would have gone out with them instead. I didn’t feel anything for him but I went out with him anyway. I was using him, so maybe I don’t have a right to feel upset about him using me also.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sweet Pea grabbed her chin to make her look at him. “It doesn’t matter your intentions, because this guy was going to hurt you even if you were madly in love with him. You’re not the only name next to the pricks.” He let go and sat back. She stares at him as he goes on. “But, you shouldn’t force yourself to try and have feelings for someone. It doesn’t work like that. You don’t get to choose those types of things. When it happens it’ll happen whether you like it or not.” He knew he was speaking from experiences as he stared into her eyes. He never wanted to feel anything for a Northsider. Yet, here he was wanting to give her everything she wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Last Picture Show</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>The Drive-In closing is just one more nail in the coffin that is Riverdale... No, forget Riverdale, in the coffin of the American dream. As the godfather of indie cinema, Quentin Tarantino likes to say... </span>
  <span>” Jughead was ranting loudly in Pops.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby walks over to where he was sitting with Veronica, Betty, and Kevin. “Jughead, I know you’re hurt but can you keep it down? Others are trying to have a nice dinner.” Since laying down the law with her family she told Pops that she would start working night shifts because only working daytime on weekends brought in such small change that she might as well not have a job. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank god, I don’t think I could take any more </span>
  <span>Quentin Tarantino references.</span>
  <span>” Kevin sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>What? I'm pissed. And not just about losing my job. The Twilight Drive-In should mean something to us. People should be trying to save it.</span>
  <span>” Jughead kept his volume up making Abby’s right eye twitch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>In this age of Netflix and VOD, do people really want to watch a movie in a car? I mean, who even goes there?</span>
  <span>” Veronica was shocked when she found out the town had a drive-in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>People who want to buy crack,</span>
  <span>” Kevin remembered the last time he went, he thought everyone was on something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>And cinephiles, and car enthusiasts. Right, Abs?</span>
  <span>” He turns to the other person that loves going to the drive-in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do love going there. I curl up under a blanket in the back of my dad’s pick up watching an old western. But, I’m afraid Veronica’s right? With Netflix, the drive-in would need to step up their game like the theater with their chairs and the food.” She never thought she would go to a theater to sit in a comfy recliner and eat good sushi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, I love those chairs. I fell asleep watching Baywatch. There was a shirtless Zac Efron and Dwayne Johnson, let that sink in.” Kevin gasped, leaning back like he was in the comfy chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Anyway, it's closing because the town owns it, but didn't invest in it. So when an anonymous buyer made Mayor McCoy an offer, she couldn't refuse... </span>
  <span>” Jughead was speaking at a normal volume now to the relief of everyone else in the diner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Anonymous buyer? What do they have to hide? No one cares.</span>
  <span>” Veronica chuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>I do! Also, you guys should all come to closing night. I'm thinking American Graffiti... Or is that too obvious?</span>
  <span>” He looks around at his companies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is a little on the nose.” Abby nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>I vote for anything starring Audrey Hepburn. Or Cate Blanchett.</span>
  <span>” Veronica gave options.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Or The Talented Mr. Ripley. Betty, your choices?</span>
  <span>” Kevin points at his blonde friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Betty looks up at them in a daze. “</span>
  <span>Everything okay, B?</span>
  <span>” Veronica asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Yeah, I'm just thinking. Um... Maybe Rebel Without a Cause?</span>
  <span>” She gave Jughead a pointed look and got a chuckle from everyone at the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Here you go, kids.</span>
  <span>” Hermoine came over and put their plates in front of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Thanks, Mom.</span>
  <span>” Veronica smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sorry Mrs. Lodge. I’m over here talking, making you do all the work.” Abby apologizes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it, you’re only a kid you shouldn’t be working so hard.” She smiles at the young girl who reminds her so much of Fred. She walks around making sure that no one needs anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is she doing?” Veronica asks her mother’s coworker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s a great worker. Almost everyone is nice to her.” Abby said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Almost?” She asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a small town and some people are resentful of others who leave it. So, there were a few rude people. But, your mom is strong. She handles it all with class.” She assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They looked over when they heard a slamming noise to see Cheryl’s hand over Hermoine’s. “</span>
  <span>Be sure to put all that cash in the register. You are a Lodge, after all, and Lodges are known to have sticky fingers.</span>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Cheryl... </span>
  <span>” Veronica went over to defend her mother. Abby followed her to make sure there wasn’t a catfight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Honey, I got this. Cheryl, I went to school with your mother. She didn't know the difference between having money and having class, either.</span>
  <span>” Hermoine smiled at her before walking off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doorbell chimes making Abby turn her head to see her dad, brother, and Ms. Grundy, Archie’s music teacher, come through the door. “Hey, how was the concert?” She walks over to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought I was going to be bored but it was amazing.” Fred smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good, let me show you to the table.” She guides them to an empty table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Betty walked over to the table and stood next to Abby. “</span>
  <span>Hey, Betty.</span>
  <span>” Fred smiles at his son’s friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Hi, Mr. Andrews, Ms. Grundy. Archie, can I talk to you?</span>
  <span>” Betty looks down at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Sure. I'll call you later?</span>
  <span>” He nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>No. Actually, now. Just school stuff. Outside?</span>
  <span>” She smiles. Abby noticed that Ms. Grundy seemed nervous. It made her suspicious. Archie got up and they walked outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby brought their milkshakes and Archie wasn’t back yet. “I’m going to see what Archie wants to eat?” She walks towards the door without getting their order. Veronica put her hand on the door at the same time as her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you being noisy too?” Veronica asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m getting his order.” She lies and walks out the door with Veronica right behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Are you and Ms. Grundy, like, together, like, romantically?</span>
  <span>” Betty asks, making the two girls behind Archie gasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Oh, my God. You and your music teacher are having an affair?</span>
  <span>” Veronica made them known.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Archie, that’s fucking disgusting.” Abby was going to spit in her food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>We are... ...together. Look, I know that sounds bad, but...</span>
  <span>” Archie stumbled over his words as he tried to defend their relationship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Bad? It sounds scandalous.</span>
  <span>” Veronica smiled at the fun gossip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>It sounds like jail time to me. Illegal!</span>
  <span>” Betty shouted the last word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Betty, don't go there.</span>
  <span>” He shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, let’s because it is pedophilia. She’s a manipulative predator. She probably saw you with your guitar and I’m going to be sick.” Abby felt like throwing up at the thought of someone taking advantage of her brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look what you did, you have my sister worrying over nothing.” He glares at Betty as he rubs Abby’s back. “</span>
  <span>Ronnie, a little help here?</span>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>I mean, technically, Betty's right. And ethically... Well, what is Grundy to you, anyway, your girlfriend? Your booty tutor?</span>
  <span>” Veronica gave her opinion since he asked her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s rape you, Arch.” Abby cried into his varsity jacket. Some disgusting grown woman manipulated her teenage brother into having sex with her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I wasn’t. I wanted it and </span>
  <span>I don't know what to call her. </span>
  <span>” He let his sister know he was okay before answering Veronica's question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>You said you were at the river alone. You lied to Sheriff Keller, to all of us. Why? To protect her?</span>
  <span>” Betty glares, not believing Archie could be so misled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>She believed in me when no one else did,</span>
  <span>” Archie said what he thought made their relationship so special.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t give anyone a chance to believe in you. You hid your music, since finding out about it, everyone has been supportive.” Abby pushed him away to glare at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Betty, say something, please.</span>
  <span>” He looks over at his childhood friend, wanting to know that she would keep his secret.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A car pulls up and honks the horn. Alice yells out to her daughter, “</span>
  <span>Get in the car, Betty. Now.</span>
  <span>” Betty looks at Archie and shrugs her shoulders before getting in the car for it to drive off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Archie looks over at the two women that now knew his secret. “</span>
  <span>Oh, Archiekins... You're in it deep this time.</span>
  <span>” Veronica sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I talk to my sister for a second?” He asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” She nods and walks back inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Archie, I just don’t want you to get hurt.” She wipes the tears from her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to, I promise.” He grabs her hand and pulls her back into the diner.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m going to take my break and there's a cute boy at the counter requesting your service.” Hermoine winked at her coworker as she made her way to the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby looked over at the counter and was surprised at who was waiting for her. She made her way over to the counter. “Hey Sweet Pea, everything alright?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m looking for a study buddy and I remember you saying that nights were slow after the dinner rush.” He pointed down at the study guide that they made with Fangs earlier that week. He had a test for Macbeth coming up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That might not be for another hour.” She told him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s alright, I can study by myself until then.” He shrugs and looks down at his papers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, what kind of milkshake do you want?” She asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chocolate.” He told her. She made him one before going around to check on the tables. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>She put a double bacon cheeseburger with onion rings and another milkshake in front of Sweet Pea. She sat down with a mushroom swiss burger with fries and a cookie n cream milkshake. “I didn’t order this.” He looks down at the plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it. I got it.” She waved her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not paying for my dinner.” He shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me, you’re one of those guys that think it makes them less of a man if a woman pays.” She rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m very secure of my manhood.” He glares.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then it’s no problem.” She smiles before grabbing the study guide. “Why is Macbeth named the King instead of Malcolm?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because the idiot ran away.” He took a big bite of his burger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She asked three more questions and he got them all right. “Do you know everything?” She put the study guide down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” He nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why...” She let the question hang in the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because it's like I said you don’t get to control who you have feelings for.” He looks at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have feelings for me?” She pointed to her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are the girl I waited an hour and a half to study with for a test I didn’t need to study for.” He waited for her face to move from being shocked. When her expression didn’t change, he went on. “I know that I’ve been a jerk. You can do better than me but I’m just asking for a chance.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to go to the last movie at Twilight Drive-In?” She asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ll pick you up an hour before the movie so we can get a good spot.” He nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, I’ll pay since I ask you.” She smiles. He gave her a look. “Alright, alright you can pay.” She giggles. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Abby was waiting in the house by herself. Fred went to pick up Hermoine and Archie was off doing god knows what with his teacher. She got up to look herself over in the mirror again. She had on a long sleeve <a href="https://urstyle.fashion/styles/2696367">lace</a> crop top, high waisted jeans, and heeled combat boots. Her hair was half up in a high ponytail and light natural makeup. She accessorized with an Alice in Wonderland choker and a rose ear cuff. The knock on the door made her put on a crossbody Sally from Nightmare Before Christmas purse and open the door. “Woah.” Sweet Pea gasps. He was in his normal attire of jeans, t-shirt, leather jacket, and biker boots. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” She giggles. She grabbed his hand after locking the door. They walked over to the blue 1966 Ford F-250 pickup. “Hey, you brought a truck.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, figure you wouldn't want to stand at the drive-in.” He opened her door. She slid in and he got in the driver’s seat. He drove towards the Twilight Drive-In.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That might have been painful since this is the first time I’m using these boots.” She looks down at her stylish combat boots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why did you wear them if you thought you were going to stand?” He asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because they're cute.” She shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My God, you really are a prissy princess aren’t ya?” He let out a chuckle before stopping when he realized how harsh that sounded. “Sorry, you’re going on a date with me and I’m being an asshole.” He curses himself for not having a filter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it's fine. I like that about you.” She looks over at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That I’m an asshole.” He pushed his eyebrows together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She giggled before answering. “No, that you’re always honest. It’s refreshing. I admire it, I wish I was more like that. I get in my head too much and I worry about other feelings even when they’re hurting mine…. Well, that was depressing, it’s only been five minutes into our first date.” She mentally scolds herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you just said you wanted to be more honest. If you want to share something, especially with me, then do it. Doesn’t matter what it does to the mood.” He grabbed her hand to give it a squeeze. He pulled into the Twilight and bought two tickets from the ticket booth. He parks in a free space towards the back. “I got a surprise for you.” He got out of the truck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She got out and followed him towards the bed of the truck. She gasped when she saw it was filled with pillows and blankets. “This is amazing.” He helps her climb into the back. “Is this an air mattress?” She felt the soft cushion instead of the metal bed of the truck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not only that.” He reached in to pull a pizza from under a pillow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We think alike.” She opens her purse and turns it over for all the junk food to fall out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tonight we ate like Kings. I’ll get us drinks. Mountain Dew, right?” He noticed that was the soda she usually got at the Whyte Wyrm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” She nods her head. She watches his back as he walks to the concession stand with a smile on her face. She felt like she was dreaming that this guy she was incredibly attracted to not only returned her feelings but took notice of the things she liked without her having to tell him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, don’t we look giddy?” A voice whispered in her ear making her let out a small scream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You scared the shit out of my Fangs.” She cursed her friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you didn’t spend so much time staring at Sweet Pea’s ass, you would notice your surroundings.” He hops over to sit next to her on the air mattress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Toni and...” She looks over at the guy she didn't know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, I’m </span>
  <span>Joaquin. Just wanted to see the girl that these three have been obsessing over.</span>
  <span>” He gestures to Toni and Fangs. She assumed the third being Sweet Pea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to be disappointed to find that I’m boring.” She laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not boring, just a prissy nerd.” Sweet Pea hands her a large drink. “Get out of my seat.” He glares at Fangs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright. I’m out of here.” He jumps out of the truck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have a good night.” Toni waves as she pulls the guys away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sweet Pea took a seat next to her. “Oh, gummy bears.” He picks up a Ziploc bag she brought. “What is the red stuff on it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Li Hing Mui powder. It is a Chinese dried plum. Tomoko got it from some family she has in Hawaii once. I’ve been ordering it online ever since.” She opens the bag and pops one in her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, this is good.” He sucks on a gummy bear to get all the flavor before eating it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should taste it on a snow cone.” She sips her soda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you hinting at another date? My, my, you’re forward.” He put a hand on his chest and smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby stares at his large smile, never having seen it before. She thought he looked adorable when grumpy. He looked breathtaking when he was happy. She leaned forward and let their lips meet. She didn’t let herself think, she moved with the moment. She wraps her arms around his neck to pull him closer and deepen the kiss. His hands slid into her back jean pockets and gave her a firm squeeze. She ran her fingers through his soft slick back hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Hog. Why don’t you come back and hang with….oh sorry, Sweet Pea” FP chuckled when he saw that he accidentally interrupted his younger member date. His jaw dropped when the teens separated and he saw who his date was. “Abigail.” He looks at his goddaughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Uncle FP.” She gave a small wave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me talk to you.” He grabs the Serpent by his collar and pulls him out of the truck and behind the concession stand. “What are you doing with her?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watching a movie.” He answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t look like you were watching a movie to me?” He sneers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The movie didn’t start yet.” He shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Normally your dating life isn’t my business but that’s my goddaughter.” He pointed at the truck. “I’m not planning on humping and dumping her. I’m hoping for a relationship.” Sweet Pea was cut off by his leader.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That girl has a bright future ahead of her.” FP snaps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to take that from her. She is still going to go to college. Look, this is our first date. We’re just trying things out. But, if things do get serious I promise I won’t stop her from doing anything she wants to do.” He gave his word and FP never saw the boy ever break that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you could even if you tried.” He grabs the teen’s collar again and pulls him back to the truck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everything okay?” Abby looks at the two leather-clad men. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, just straight something out.” He drops Sweet Pea’s collar. “You let him know if he misbehaves.” He smiles at her before walking back to his bike. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” She looks her date over as he climbs back in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, just got the talk is all.” He straightened his collar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s so embarrassing.” She put her head in her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not the one that got pulled around by the collar.” He snorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was kind of funny.” She giggles, picturing it in her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So glad you find it funny.” He rolled his eyes. He opens the pizza box and passes her one before taking a slice himself. The light dimmed as the movie started to play. Being that it was the last night, they weren’t playing any commercials. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby leans her head against his shoulder as she watches the movie. The whole time the </span>
  <span>Serpents in the back were making loud noises. If she hadn’t watched this movie before she would be highly annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Do you know what happens to a snake when a Louis Vuitton heel steps on it? Shut the hell up, or you'll find out!” Veronica stood up on the bed of Mr. Keller’s truck to yell at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She got big balls.” Sweet Pea glares at the girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, she does. I don’t think she knows what fear is.” Abby watches the rich girl sit back down after getting applause from everyone else at the drive-in. “But, in fairness making noise during a movie is rude.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hummed, letting her know she was right but he wasn’t willing to admit that.“Pass me the sweet tarts.” He wraps an arm around her waist. She poured some of the mini sweet tarts into his hand that wasn’t on her. He put some into his mouth. She lay her head on his chest to watch the rest of the movie. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Heart of Darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Abby got up to close the door in hopes of drowning out Archie hitting the punching bag. “I know he’s your brother but I could watch him hit that punching bag all day.” Tomoko looks down at her phone playing the video she secretly took of him on her way to the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is getting in shape for football.” She informed her pervy friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, he's staying on the team?” Trev asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he wants to get a football scholarship to a college with a good music program. I wish he would take the punching bag to the soundproof garage.” She sighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He must be bummed that Ms. Grundy left. I know I am, I was going to do a work-study with her.” Tomoko sighs. She played the cello, the same instrument that the teacher played. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure the next music teacher will do one with you.” Abby was bitter about the teacher skipping town. She was out of her brother’s life, but she was preying on some other young boys now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope they have as much talent as her.” She was learning to write her own music. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure they’ll be better.” She looks down at her phone when it dings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that him?” Tomoko sang. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” She unlocked it to reply that her favorite cartoon as a kid was Scooby-Doo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys text all day. That's a lot of flirting.” Trev teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t flirt that much. It's just random conversation.” She locked her phone and put it down on her desk. At first, she worried if he was trying to friendzone her, but when he showed up to pick her up for tutoring and kept his arm around her the whole time she was at the bar she knew they were on the right track.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have good news and I hope you guys will be happy for me,” Trev said.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Abby swung open the door to the Blue and Gold. An equal as angry Tomoko came in after and an embarrassed Trev closed the door, so no one outside would hear. Betty and Kevin stared at her in shock, never hearing the girl shout before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on Abby?” Jughead knew that the redhead had a wicked temper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you ask Trevor out on a date?” She glares at Betty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought we would have a nice evening together.” She stutters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t bullshit me. What do you want?” She snaps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She wants information on Jason. That’s why they got his murder board up.” Tomoko points at the board. She knew what it was when she saw it, but it took her a second to figure out who it was for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that's true Betty, then you can just ask me. You don’t have to make up some date.” Trev told her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was going to use your feelings to manipulate you.” Abby turns her glare at Trev.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that, but the police aren’t any closer to finding Jason’s murderer. If she thinks she can do that then I want to help.” Trev was good friends with Jason. They grew up playing little league football together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did want to talk about Jason, I’m sorry.” Betty did feel bad about using Trev, but it wasn’t like she was going to let it go too far. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trev sat down on a chair. “I’ve been feeling guilty lately because a few months ago Jason was acting weird and secretive.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know why?” Betty grabbed her notepad and sat across from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought it was about your sister, to be honest. They'd been dating a few weeks when he changed.” He looks down at his lap, knowing that Polly was a sore subject for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Changed in what way?” She asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We stopped hanging out, he wouldn't call me back, and then... Then he started selling off all his stuff. Anything he could sell for cash, he was hawking. Then I heard he was dealing drugs... ” Trev told her. Everyone in the room was surprised by that information. Why would a rich kid be that desperate for money?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What drugs?” She couldn’t believe her sister went out with a drug dealer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weed, pills, whatever. I don't know for sure, because by then he stopped talking to me.” Trev never mentioned it to anyone, because he wasn’t sure and he didn’t want to contribute to the rumors going around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And all this started after Jason and Polly got together?” Everyone in the room knew this was a personal question for Betty. Trev frowns as he nods.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Abby walks out of the class and has to stop abruptly to not run into Reggie. “Can I eat lunch with you?” He asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm… I don’t know if that’s a good idea.” She didn’t want to ruin things with Sweet Pea by being too nice to someone who didn’t deserve it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise it will be a civil conservation. ” He had time to calm down and he wanted to clear the air between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, but if you raise your voice I’m out.” She walks around him and to the cafe. She grabs the chicken burger, wedge fries, apple slices, and milk. She paid for it before Reggie could offer and they walked over to a table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I read the article. When I read your quote from it about how you felt degraded and like an object, I felt horrible.” He explains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad that you learn something from all this.” She hoped that he wouldn’t treat the next girl the way he treated her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I imagine you as being this perfect girl that likes everything I liked and agrees with me always.” He told her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There's no such girl, but I’m sure you’ll find someone close.” She gave him a weak smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you’re with that guy you went to the drive-in with, but if it doesn’t work out I wouldn’t mind another chance.” He reaches over to grab one of her fries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like you’re going to be on the market for long.” She playfully rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Hello fellow redhead,” Cheryl stood next to Abby who was waiting by the curb for Sweet Pea. “I wanted to invite you to a sleepover at my house.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, when?” She asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The night before my brother’s funeral.” She told her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be there.” She nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The motorcycle pulled up. “Who’s this?” She watched the tall teen take off his helmet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Sweet Pea, this is my friend Cheryl. Cheryl this is my guy, Sweet Pea.” She didn’t want to be presumptuous and say boyfriend, but it would be insulting to say, friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your guy, like a boyfriend.” She looks him up and down with judgmental eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s me.” He smirks at the thin redhead. Abby smiled widely at him claiming the title proudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How old are you? What school are you going to?” She glares. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sixteen and I go to Southside High.” He matched her glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright Cheryl, I’ll see you later.” She reached down to grab the spare helmet out of the saddlebag. She put it on and swung her leg over to straddle the bike. Sweet Pea put his back on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better keep her safe.” Cheryl left the threat hanging in the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All she has to do is hold on tight.” He grabs Abby’s hands to wrap them around his waist. He took off down the road. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>He parked in front of the Whyte Wyrm. “Come on, I’ll teach you how to play pool. Still can’t believe you spent your childhood here and you never learned.” He grabbed her hand after they put their helmets back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t tall enough to learn. I know how to throw darts.” She let him lead her into the bar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you the reason that there is a nail lower on the wall by the dartboard?” He ordered two sodas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, FP lowered it for me when I fell off the chair I was standing on to play darts.” She told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed and grabbed the Pepsi bottle. She grabbed the Mountain Dew Bottle. He wraps an arm around her shoulders as they walk over to the pool table. “So, you’ve been wrapping Serpents around your fingers all your life. I thought I was special.” He teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, you had to find out like this.” She grabbed a pool stick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as I’m on the only one sticking my fork tongue down your throat then you’re fine.” He used his pool stick to tap her ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She giggled and moved out of his reach. “Come on, you said you were going to teach me how to handle the stick.” She spun the pool stick in her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn tease.” He grabbed the rack and started putting the balls into the triangle. He organizes it before pulling the rack up and putting it on the side. He nudged his head for her to follow him to the front of the table. “Okay, so you use your dominant hand to hold the end of the cue. You lower your body so you’re staring down the cue.” He crouched over so that he had a better view of his shot. “It’s going to help you see where your ball is going and hit the ball better.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The view is nice.” She stares at his butt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woman, if you don’t pay attention then I’m going to wipe the floor with you.” His tone was scolding but he had a smile on. She stuck her tongue out. “This part can be done in various ways.” He showed her how to do an open bridge, closed bridge, rail bridge, and elevate bridge. “Make sure to keep the pool stick level. Don’t have the back end high in the air because then you’ll hit the table more than the ball.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I break it?” She asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” He shrugs. He grabs the cue ball and lines it up for her. She put her stick on the table, lowered her body, and used an open bridge because it seemed the easiest to her. She watched the ball completely miss the rest of the balls.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw.” She pouts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's fine, no one is good at pool in the beginning.” He laughed at her as she stuck her lower lip out. “I’ll help you.” He put the cue ball back in position. He went behind her as she lowered herself and made the bridge. “You gotta put your hand more back, you don’t want it right at the end of the stick.” He moved her hand so it was about eight inches away from the ball. “You wanted to raise your thumb. And, you don’t want to tap it softly or use all your force.” He put his hand over hers and guided her to use the right amount of force. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby cheered when the cue ball cracked the balls apart. None of the balls went in, but she was happy with her progress. The game went with him showing off on his turns and helping her out on hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fangs and Toni went over when they saw them at the pool table. “Damn, Sweet Pea you couldn’t even give her a chance.” Fangs look at half the stripe balls on the table with only one solid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am, you know how long ago I could have beaten her.” He wraps an arm around her waist to pull her close and give her a big wet kiss on the cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to play darts next.” She wanted to show him that she was good at something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’ll end this now.” He did a trick shot where the cue ball went around the table before hitting his ball in. Then he called the right side pocket and hit the eight ball in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby walked over to the dartboard with the group following her. “Do we need to lower it for you?” Sweet Pea teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’ve learned to aim higher and play well. The one at the student lounge and at my house is the same height.” She picks up a dart and throws a bullseye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Sweet Pea about to get schooled.” Toni oohed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind getting dominated by a woman.” He winks at Abby before throwing his dart. It hit the outside number ring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you hang out here all the time and you’re not good at this?” She tilts her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get too cocky before I put you over my knee.” He teases. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She threw another dart and put it next to the bullseye. “I’d say it's confidence, not cockiness.” She looks back to smirk at him.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Thank you for having us,” Veronica said for her and Abby. They were sitting around the Blossom’s dining table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheryl invited you. I have no idea why you're here.” Penelope Blossom glares at the two teenagers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re here to support our friend, nothing would stop us from that.” Abby put a hand on Cheryl’s tense shoulder as she smiled at the rude older woman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nana Rose, would you like some more ham?” Clifford Blossom stabs a piece of ham to offer it to his mother. The elderly woman stared off into space. “Veronica, Abby, would you like some more maple ham?” He offers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No thank you.” Abby bows her head. She didn’t mind the awkward silence, it was the evil energy coming from Cheryl’s parents that made her want to run back home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm good. It's delicious, though. You can really taste the maple.” Veronica fought through the uncomfortableness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do know that Riverdale was founded on the maple syrup industry,” Clifford told the new girl in town.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn't, actually. Fascinating.” She hopes he stops talking to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's where Sweetwater River got its name. Perhaps you should ask your father about it, sometime. How is he, by the way?” He asks. All the women including his wife gave him a look that said, way to be subtle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s okay.” She wanted to say that’s none of your business.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are worse things than prison,” Penelope commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like this dinner party,” Cheryl whispers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you say?” Penelope leaned in and spoke loudly. Abby got the impression that if they weren’t here she would be screaming at her. After it was clear that Cheryl wasn’t going to answer, she went back to eating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It must have been hard for you. Watching your father being handcuffed and dragged out of your home in front of you and your neighbors. All those reporters.” Clifford spoke like his wife didn’t have an outburst. Cheryl gave Veronica a sympathetic look, wishing she didn’t force her to come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The worst part is how fast it happened. He was just gone. I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye. That's why I think it's so great. You're all getting a chance to say goodbye to Jason tomorrow... ” Veronica was saying when Cheryl cut her off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not all of us.” She took a sip of her water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's because some people already got to say goodbye to Jason. While rowing him across the river to his death. ” Penelope stood up and took her plate into the kitchen.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Cheryl, Veronica, and Abby were sitting on Cheryl's bed looking through photo albums. “I hope this isn't weird, but Jason was crazy handsome,” Veronica said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The handsomest. Something tells me he would've liked you.” Cheryl smiled. They look down at the yearbook picture he took. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you invite us tonight? Why not Tina? Or Ginger? They’re your best friends.” Abby asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And yet, that night at the pep rally, after I had my panic attack, you guy helped me. Not them.” Her brother’s death showed her that she didn’t have any friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheryl. You're allowed to say goodbye to your brother. But, why does it have to be...” Veronica wonders why she was so upset about not speaking at the funeral. She could say goodbye privately. Veronica would have been happy with that for her dad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In front of people? Yeah. Everything with Jason's been so... Public. Everyone has an opinion. Has been gossiping. Saying he got what he deserved, or that he didn't. I just... I want everyone to know that I'm... I'm sorry. And that Jason deserved a... A better family than what he got.” She wanted to set the record straight for her sanity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then do it. I'll help you. And let Penelope and Clifford Blossom do their worst.” Veronica offers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, they will. They'll kill me.” She said with such little emotions that it shook the girls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then let’s come up with a plan, so it will be worth it.” Abby wanted to make sure that she got to execute and not just attempt it.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“You ready?” Veronica asks Cheryl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just about. You guys go ahead. I'll be down.” She told them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to run interference for her if needed.” Abby reminds Veronica. They walk down to see Penelope rubbing the back of her hand on Archie’s face. She took Jason’s jersey from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walk over to their classmates. “Days like today really put things in perspective, huh? I mean, at least we're here. At least we're alive.” Veronica said before they took their seats.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheryl came down wearing the same white outfit she wore when she last saw Jason. “Oh, my God.” Veronica gasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Kevin smiles at the redhead who never failed to make things interesting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is not what I signed up for.” Abby nonetheless was ready to get up and stop them from dragging her away if she needed too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walks behind the podium. “Welcome to Thornhill. Thank you all for coming. If you'll kindly take your seats. I'd like to start the memorial with a few words about Jason.” Cheryl spoke to the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clifford kept a hand on his wife’s shoulder to keep her in her seat, knowing that it will be worse if they drag Cheryl away. Penelope was thinking more bitterly as she struggled to stand up. “You are only going to make things worse.” Veronica mouths at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alice Cooper is here.” Abby reminds her of the owner of the paper being present. Penelope glares at them as she stops trying to stand. She focused her death stare on her daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The last time I saw Jason, I was wearing this dress. I know it's impossible. But I swear, when I put it on, it... It feels like he's in the room with me. Even though we were twins, I used to demand I have my own birthday party. Until one year, out of the blue, Jason convinced me we had to combine them into one. It wasn't until years later, I found out why. It was because no one wanted to come to mine. And Jason didn't want me to know. He protected me. Every single day. I wish, that day at the river, I had protected him.” Cheryl turned to the casket and spoke directionally to him. “I'm so sorry, Jay-Jay. We failed you. All of us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby grabbed Veronica’s hand and they went up to hug her. “I think we'll adjourn now to the Winter Salon for a light supper.” Penelope came up to tell the crowd. Veronica walks with Kevin to the other room. Abby stayed by Cheryl’s side so her mother couldn't drag her away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here,” Penelope whispers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, she's fine here.” Abby grabs Cheryl’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is family business.” She sneers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then how about you act like it. It became very clear why Jason was trying to run away.” She stood in front of Cheryl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re only delaying the inevitable.” She glares at her daughter from over the teen’s shoulder. She walks away knowing she could get her revenge later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you ever need somewhere to stay, you can come to my house.” Abby turns to the other redhead. Cheryl hugs her tightly.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Faster, Pussycat! Kill! Kill!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tomoko, Trev, and Abby were sitting in the school's auditorium watching the Variety Show tryouts. Trev and Abby were there to support their siblings while Tomoko was writing an article for the paper. “</span>
  <span>Archie Andrews?</span>
  <span>” Kevin who was in charge of casting called him up to the stage. Archie carried his guitar and took a seat on the stool. “</span>
  <span>And what will you be auditioning with?</span>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Uh, an original song that I wrote called I'll Try.</span>
  <span>” He spoke into the microphone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Try harder! Maybe try not sucking so much.</span>
  <span>” Reggie heckled. The rest of the bulldogs who didn’t get cut laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Archie. You got this.” Abby yells in encouragement. He has been practicing day and night. He knew this song backward and forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Take your time, Archie. Though we do have people waiting.</span>
  <span>” Kevin didn’t want to hurry him, but he didn’t have all day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god, he’s choking.” Trev put his hand over his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Archie? Clock's ticking.</span>
  <span>” Kevin reminds him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Excuse me. Sorry, I gotta go.</span>
  <span>” He ran off stage. The crowd laughed with Reggie being the loudest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grow up, Reggie,” Abby shouted at him as she made her way to find Archie. She couldn’t find him anywhere until she saw him and Val sitting on the ground in front of the bulletin board. She left them be seeing as Val could give him better advice on his stage fright than she could.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Veronica and Abby were at Andrews’ Construction. Veronica had flowers for her mom while Abby brought lunch. They stop in their tracks when they see their parents making out. “Oh my god,” They looked away quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe this.” She walks back to the range rover that drove them there. “Did you know about this?” She asked when they got back in the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, they went out in high school but I...” Abby was telling her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They did? I thought my parents were high school sweethearts.” Veronica was told that all her life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were. My dad said they were serious until she left him for your dad.” Abby began to feel cramped in the large car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe her. She must have come back here for him.” She glares out the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you said you moved here because this is the only piece of property in her name.” She doubted a woman would move back to her small hometown to get back with an ex-lover, whose business was failing. Mrs. Lodge was beautiful. She could get another rich handsome man if she wanted to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, who knows what to believe anymore.” The rest of the ride to Andrew's house was silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for the ride.” Abby got out of the car.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Hey, I just wanted to let you know that I’m going to the Variety show with Hermoine.” Fred walks into his daughter’s room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, a second date.” Abby tried to not let the sickness show on her face as the unwanted image of them making out filled her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The drive-in was just a hangout.” He denied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re telling me that you were in a car with a beautiful woman and you didn’t make a move.” She tilts her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, because I am a gentleman. Don’t make this weirder than it is? I just want you to know. I don’t want any surprises.” He told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, dad. As long as you’re happy, I’m happy.” She smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have raised some pretty understanding kids,” He kissed her forehead before walking out. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“That is not going to last,” Trev noted as Veronica walks down the hall with Melody and Josie with cat ears on her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agreed, I mean if your sister who has the most patience in the world can’t deal with Josie then no way is Ice Queen Veronica going to.” Abby rolled her eyes. Archie told her how Veronica went off on him. While she had her reason, she didn’t appreciate the displaced aggression. She should be giving that attitude to her mother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, I think Val going independent or starting another band with Melody would be better. Josie has to control everything. She didn’t even write the songs or the music.” Trev never cared for Josie. He knew she took her music seriously, but treating her bandmates like garbage wasn’t okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe this whole thing will blow over and Josie will learn how much your sister means to the band.” Tomoko tried to look on the bright side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just hope this works out for Val. She's been stressing over this.” He hates seeing his sister worrying herself over pity people.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“What’s going on here?” FP looked around the yard at the Sunnyside trailer park. Furniture and construction tools were in front of a trailer that had its door wide open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fangs came out with a trash bag that he threw to the side. “What’s going on?” FP asked the teen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, we’re ripping out the smelly carpet and putting in vinyl flooring.” He pointed to the bag when he said carpet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should have said something, I would have got some of the guys to help you out. A few of us know about construction.” He told the younger male.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, we took an expert with us. She got us a good deal too.” He points with his thumb back into the trailer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My ears are burning.” Abby came out. She was wearing a black tank top with a <a href="https://urstyle.fashion/styles/2708075">vampire</a> mouth biting the side of its lower lip, black shorts, and a pair of well-worn converses. Her hair was in two braids, so you could see her stitch stud. She had a Cheshire Cat cup in hand. “Oh, hi Uncle.” She waves to the man. He waves back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sweet Pea comes out and walks down to take a seat on the couch. “I need a break before we carry this shit back in.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your dad knows you burrow all this.” He gestures to the table saw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” She nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s okay with you taking the flooring?” He didn’t believe her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, we got that from Lowes. It only costs a dollar something square foot. It's not like we got a lot of that.” Sweet Pea corrected that right away. He didn’t want anyone thinking he was using her to fix up his house. He didn’t even care, it was Fangs who wanted the upgrade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FP walked into the trailer and was stunned by how good it looked. “That looks like real wood and tile.” He walks out to tell the teens. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it's amazing.” Abby nods. A lot of people wouldn’t know unless you tell them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know how to do all this?” FP didn’t think Fred would let his pressure angel anywhere near a dangerous work site. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I can do flooring, putting up walls, and stuff. It’s the heavy lifting things that dad won’t let me learn.” She pouted about being left out of things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to be moving heavy things. Almost got a hernia moving that damn washer and dryer. Thank god, your dad let us borrow that dolly.” Sweet Pea was happy that they did that part first. He wouldn’t have the strength after. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man, you need to work out more.” Fangs flex his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t show up in front of my lady.” He got up to cover her eyes making Abby giggle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>FP smiled as he watched the young couple. “I’ll help you kids put the stuff back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, FP.” Fangs smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They move the furniture back inside. After they returned the equipment, they went to the Whyte Wyrm. It was BBQ night, so there were burgers and hotdogs.  “Stop staring at me.” She scolds Sweet Pea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just waiting for you to eat the hot dog,” He shrugs, laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pervert.” Toni scoffs.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby took a hard bite making sure to show her teeth ripping away at the meat. The boys let out a whimper while Toni laughed. “Hello there,” She reached down to pet the sheepdog that was sniffing her legs. He put his front paws onto her lap to take the hotdog from her hands. “Hey,” She glares at the dog eating her food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hot dog,” Toni scolds him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gross, cannibalism.” Fangs made a disgusted face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It really might be, who knows what is in hot dogs.” Sweet Pea jokes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say that.” Abby put a hand over her heart at the thought of eating a dog. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed Hot Dog to pull him up to make like the dog was talking. “Please don’t eat me, Abby. Please, I still have so much to live for.” He did a Goofy impression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, I would never.” She whines. She got up to hug Hot Dog. “Oh, you stink.” She pulls away from the dog. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you think you smell lady? You were sweating like a pig earlier today.” He spoke as Hot Dog again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweet Pea!” She slaps his shoulder. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>They were having dinner at the Lodges as a way for Fred to talk to the mayor about getting the contract for the building replacing the drive-in. “</span>
  <span>So, Myles, you being a professional jazzman, you must be living your dream, right?</span>
  <span>” Fred asked Mr. McCoy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Well, yes and no. The real struggle is always art versus commerce.</span>
  <span>” He was constantly going against the grain of what is in right now to make the music he loves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>You know, I've never been about the big paycheck either.</span>
  <span>” Fred respects his passion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>But if we're talking about the future and long-term security, it can't always be about following your bliss.</span>
  <span>” Mrs. McCoy shot her husband a sly look. He gave her a look back that said this wasn’t the time or place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Personally, I'm just excited to see my daughter perform with the Pussycats at the Variety Show.” Hermoine thought she was helping the conversation turn lighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah….” Josie was about to share her excitement when her dad cut her off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I beg your pardon? When were you gonna tell me about this?” He glares at his daughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It just happened, Dad, and she's... She's really, really good. And Val quit. Or should I say we were Yoko Ono'd?” She glares at Archie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard it was because of a Diva complex.” Abby looks at Josie over her glass of water as she sips it. Josie glares at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's unfortunate. She was the real deal. Gave your act some much-needed integrity.” Myles always let it be known that he thought Josie music played to the crowd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I figured as long as the kids are having fun, that's the point, right?” Fred tried to relieve the tension. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Except it's more than just about being fun for us. Isn't it, Josephine?” He looks at his daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Josephine? I didn't know that was your real name.” Archie tried to change the subject.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After Josephine Baker. You have no idea who that is, do you?” Myer shot Archie an unimpressed look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, he does. Remember Archie, for Black History month the drive-in played the silent movie she was in Sirens of the Tropics. They played her music.” She reminds him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think I went with you.” Archie didn’t want to go along and get asked questions he couldn’t answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes you did, remember she falls in love with Pierre Batcheff character. She follows him to Paris to find that he’s in love with someone else. She finds another love in music. She becomes a performer.” She tried to jog his memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t been to the drive-in since we were kids.” He hissed at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, you weren’t there.” She realized that he didn’t go with her. She went with Trev and Tomoko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least someone takes the time to educate themselves in the arts.” Myers thought the boy was the problem with today's musicians. Kids want to get into music because they saw dollar signs. They didn’t care about the history of the craft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fred? You wanna get started on that presentation?” Hermoine tried to stop this train wreck. “Yeah.” He got up to do the purpose of tonight. They move to the living room for it. “And with the labor force coming from Riverdale, Andrews Construction would be stimulating the local economy. It's a win for the entire town. That's it in a nutshell.” He ends his presentation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well... after all that salt-of-the-earth talk, I didn't expect you to be another dollar-chasing gentrifier.” Myles was surprised by the presentation after Fred saying he doesn’t chase the big paycheck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Myles, Fred Andrews is a working man who lives in the real world. I think Fred's bid was refreshing. In fact, I'd like to award him the contract. I'd like to, Fred, but the buyer's already in the process of accepting another bid. It would take two shareholder signatures to stop the process.” She got up from her seat to shake his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby felt bad for her dad, for everyone. They sat through that tense dinner for nothing.  </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Hello, Riverdale High, and welcome to the annual Variety Show!” Kevin greeted the crowd. They cheer as a response. Abby was sitting in the crowd with Sweet Pea. Her best friends and his were with them too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pussycats walk on the stage. “Oh, Val is there.” She points to the girl behind the keyboard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope she negotiates like she said she was going to.” Trev smiles at his sister looking happy on stage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All she wants is to sing on the bridges with her. Josie would be crazy not to give that to her. What kind of band only has drums and a tambourine?” Tomoko claps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They started to play Donna Summers, I feel Love. “I got to say I’m digging the outfits.” Toni looks at the leotard dressed girls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end, Josie rushed off the stage. Her bandmates follow her to make it look less odd. “That was Josie and the Pussycats! Longtails and ears for hats.” Kevin came back on stage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were good.” Fangs told Trev.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” He took the compliment for his sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, having a good time?” Abby looks at Sweet Pea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright.” He shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here's Archie Andrews!” Kevin introduced him. Archie came on stage and sat on a stool in front of the microphone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stick to football!” Reggie yells making the crowd laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that the asshole?” Sweet Pea glared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you know?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something about wanting to punch his face.” He cracks his knuckles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s not get arrested tonight.” She grabbed his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Archie started to play his song, I’ll try. “Can you hear me? Am I drowned out in the crowd? Are you listening? Or is everyone else too loud for you to hear anything? Are you just gonna walk away? 'Cause there are so many things I can do, but instead I'll say I'll try, I'll try to let it go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is the best he has ever sounded.” Abby was proud of him. It took a lot of courage for him to be up there fighting for his goals. When he was done, she stood up to cheer and clap for him. Everyone follows suit.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Thank you for coming.” She walks Sweet Pea to his bike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s no big deal,” He put his hands in his pockets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is a big deal. I know you would rather be doing a million other things than watching a talent show. But you came here because I asked you to. It means a lot to me.” She smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about you show me?” He pulls her flush against him. She giggles as she wraps her arms around his neck to pull him down into a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. In a Lonely Place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Abby was standing with the crowd listening to Betty and Jughead who put themselves in charge of the search party for Polly. “Okay, the Sisters of Quiet Mercy are due north. The getaway car was west, on the Old Route.” Betty points in the directions she was talking about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The closest bus station is east, headed towards Sweetwater. If Polly wanted to leave Riverdale without anyone seeing her, she probably would've left through... ” Jughead explained why this location was so important.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right here. Evergreen Forest.” Betty walks off to start looking. Everyone split apart to look around for the missing blonde.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was hoping to take a hike through here for nature shots, but not like this.” Tomoko had her Sony a6100 in her hand as she waited for something to give her inspiration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully, we find her. I can’t imagine the nuns would give her the footwear for this.” Abby walks through the rough terrain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys, the Blossoms are here.” Trev nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Through the trees, you could see the Coppers meeting the Blossoms who showed up on the scene. “Alice Cooper, where is she? Where's Polly?” Penelope demands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think if I knew that, I'd be out here with the mosquitoes?” Alice shook her head at the lady's stupidity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Face facts, Mommie Dearest, Polly killed Jason.” Cheryl glares.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After that sleepover at her house, I would say Penelope is the Mommies Dearest of Riverdale,” Abby whispers to her friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She escaped from the asylum once, who's to say she didn't before, say, the day Jason got murdered?” Clifford gave his theory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The noose is tightening around your murdering daughter's neck. I know it, Sheriff Keller knows it.” Penelope steps forward to get in Alice’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on now.” Keller protested him saying anything like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was ignored by Penelope, “And I promise you when we find her, and we will find her, the entire town of Riverdale will know too.” With that last word, they walk off to do their own search. But, sadly no one found her or even a clue that she was there. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Alice Cooper was standing on the steps of a church being filmed by the news with her husband and youngest daughter. “There's been a swirl of rumors today about our daughter, Polly. And we're standing here to tell you that they're all false. Yes, Polly was seeking treatment in a private care facility, and she was under strict observation even at the time of Jason Blossom's death. When she found out about the murder, she was beside herself with grief. You see, my daughter, Polly, is pregnant with Jason Blossom's baby. Polly wouldn't hurt a fly, let alone the father of her unborn child. Polly, darling, if you're watching this, please come home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit.” Abby, Tomoko, and Trev said together. They were watching from the tv in Abby’s room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does this mean they hid her because she was pregnant?” Trev squinted at the tv.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's what it sounds like to me.” Abby nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is crazy, who thinks a mental illness sounds better than a pregnancy?” Tomoko shouted at Alice through the TV. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you put people in the asylum for that? It feels illegal.” Trev looked over at Tomoko who knew odd facts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sisters of Quiet Mercy isn’t an asylum. It’s a home for troubled youth and an orphanage.” She corrected him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still seems gross to me.” Abby shivers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is.” She agrees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t even like driving past that place, it gives me the creeps.” Trev put on Hulu and played Living Single. He needs a distraction from this terrible news.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Fred, FP, Archie, and Jughead came in after Abby’s shift ended at Pops, so she sat down for dinner with them. “Anyway... We spent the whole summer fixing up that old VW bus.” FP was telling a story from their teenage years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Fred nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember what we called it, Fred?” He smiled at his old friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Shaggin' Wagon.” They laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is so disgusting.” Abby pretends to gag through her laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This was before your dad had game. Senior Year, he started a band, and then the girls were all over him.” FP pats his friend’s back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were awful.” He clarified when he saw Archie’s eyes light up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, we were. But it was great. Best time of my life.” FP laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, your dad was what is commonly known as a BMOC, Jughead. ” Fred told the teen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on. The hell I was.” He shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In what way?” Jughead asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Football, for one. He single-handedly defeated our arch-rivals, the Baxter High Ravens.” Fred named his top high school achievement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn't care about that stuff, Fred. Football, sports. Takes after his mom in that respect, and I mean that as a compliment. I'd rather see you spending your time writing, thinking up stories, you still do that? Nose in a book? Typing away?” FP pretends he was typing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jughead started up the school paper with Betty,” Abby told him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Betty? Ooh….” He taps the table. “Who is Betty? Is that your girlfriend?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All eyes fell on Jughead waiting for his answer. “She's... I wanna know more about the band. What was the name of the band?” His avoidance was answered enough, so they moved on from the subject.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FP laughs and looks over at his friend to answer the question. “Ah, yeah. It was called The Fred Heads.” Fred admits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what now?” Archie laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that's why it doesn't come up very often.” He knew it was a silly name, he had no idea why as teens they thought it was a cool name. Pops came and gave him the bill. “Oh, thanks, Pop.” He put his card down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on, Fred. This was supposed to be my treat.” FP’s smile fell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you get it next time. ” He shrugs. Pops took the card and made his way to the register.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, excuse me. Pop?” FP called for the man. Pops turned around and waited for the issue to be solved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We invited you guys out. Let me pay. ” Jughead reaches in his pocket for his wallet. Abby was confused by why they didn’t think FP had money. Even though it was his first day back at work, she assumed he was making money the same way Sweet Pea does through the Serpents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put your damn money away.” His father hissed at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“FP, take it easy. ” Fred tried to calm him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You owe me this. ” He reminds him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby looked at her father, wondering why exactly he would owe FP. “Yeah. Go ahead. You get this one. You know, if I'd have known, I would have gotten another milkshake” Fred ease the tension with a joke. FP pulled out his wallet to pay the bill.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Abby, Jughead, and Archie are sitting with FP in the garage. Archie and FP were having a little jam session. “Damn, Hoss, you're good. Way better than your dad.” He put the guitar down and pointed at the fridge. “Hey, does Fred keep any beer in there?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Archie and Abby looked at Jughead to see where he wanted to go with this. “Dad, don't you think it's a little late?” He stood up from the stool he was sitting on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kinda... Oh, yeah, yeah. No, it's alright. You know, I got a big day tomorrow anyway. ” He put his jacket on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Mr. Jones, before you go, can I ask you a question?” Archie stood up. FP nods his head. “Earlier tonight, you said my dad owed you. What did you mean by that?” Abby looked at FP wondering herself what that meant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Archie, why don't we quit while we're ahead?” Jughead didn’t want this night to end badly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to know too,” Abby spoke up from her spot on the recliner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's ancient history, but your dad and me, we... We started Andrews Construction together.” He began the tale. Jughead turns his back to the three of them, not wanting to be a part of this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and my dad were partners?” Archie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He wouldn't call us that. Anyway, we, uh... We struggled at first. Fred, he had you two and your mom to provide for, I had Jughead, Jellybean, their mom, and hospital bills. So I took some odd jobs that weren't exactly on the level. And sure enough, one of 'em landed me in some hot water, and your dad was good enough to bail me out. But then he said we should part ways. That I was a liability. Made me sign a paper saying the bail money was him buying me out of the company. Never mind that my share of the business was worth probably three times that, easy. So that was that. He went his way, and I went mine. You know, I think I need something a little harder than beer.” He pulled at a flask out of his jacket to take a shot before walking out of the garage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Jug.” She felt horrible, her dad made a decision that tore his family apart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, you have to be sorry for.” He shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jughead, what your dad told us... I had no idea.” Archie looks at his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me neither. Illuminating, isn't it?” Jughead looked down at his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My dad must've had a good reason.” Archie knew his dad wouldn’t do something like that without a good reason. The man wouldn’t even fire some of his workers when he couldn’t afford them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For screwing over my dad?” He scoffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready to roll, Jugs?” FP called out. Jughead shoved something under the couch cushion before grabbing his bag. FP leaning against the doorway to throw the keys to his son. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you tomorrow.” He nods to the redheads before walking out.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“How was your jam session?” Fred walks into his son’s bedroom where his kids were laying on the bed staring up at the ceiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was great until FP told us you forced him out of the company he helped found.” He turned his head to look at his father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's his story, wanna hear mine, hmm?” He sat down on the chair. They sat up and nodded. “FP was a mess. He was stealing from the company and selling stuff on the side. All things considered, I was pretty generous.” He told them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Generous? Dad, you knew the situation he was in. He was desperate.” She narrowed her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, dad, you could have given him a second chance.” Archie agrees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did. You have no idea how many times I bailed that man out of jail. When someone is drowning, you can try to save them, but not if they're gonna drag you down with them. I did the best I could for my family. For you guys.” He didn’t want to abandon FP, but after bailing him out so many times he was taking food from his kid’s mouths.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rationalize it all you want. It wasn’t just FP drowning, it was Jughead and Jellybean too.” Archie shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that why FP stopped talking to me around that time?” Abby asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I ask him to stop talking to you. You idolize him, I didn’t want you to end like him.” Fred nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby got up and walked to her room. Her view of her father shifted that night. In her eyes, he was a stand-up guy, who always did the right thing no matter how painful it was. He was civil with his wife when she was leaving him with two kids to raise. He gave illegal citizens a job and paid them fairly, even though he knew he could get in trouble for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, to hear that he screwed over his best friend, who he knew was in trouble, was hard for the young lady to process. It made her feel like she didn’t know her dad. It would have been one thing if FP didn’t have a family but he did. When he cut FP out, he was cutting off Jughead and Jellybean from a stable home. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Abby,” Tomoko nudged her friend to get her face out of her locker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ye...” She didn’t even finish the word when she saw Jughead being escorted out by Sheriff Keller. She pulled out her phone and dialed Sweet Pea’s number.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey babe,” His deep voice came over the phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you to find FP and tell him to get down to the police station.” She told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Why?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know all the details, but Jughead is being taken to the police station by Sheriff Keller.” She moves to watch from a window to see them put Jug in the back of the patrol car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jughead like FP’s son?” He remembers FP mentioning him before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many Jugheads do you think there are? Will you find him?” She feels her stress levels rising as the police car pulls away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Despite that tone, yes I will.” He walks to the entrance of Southside High to make his way to his bike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. Bye.” She walks out of Riverdale High as she hangs up her phone. She got an uber to go to the family business, to get Fred to go to the police station. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Jughead's not helping himself in there. I asked him for an alibi, and he gave me lip.” Sheriff Keller told Fred. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was working for me. Yeah, the week of July fourth, was it? I had him tear down some drywall for me.” Abby looked at her father, who just lied to the police. Archie walks over, hearing the lie as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can provide me with documentation to support that?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we got the time cards.” Abby nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, the Sheriff released Jughead to them. They were walking out of the station when FP was walking up. Sweet Pea was behind him. “Jughead! I'm sorry. I came as soon as Sweet Pea told me. I’m sorry about my phone. The battery died. I forgot to plug it in last night.” He looks around at everyone’s serious faces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby walks over to Sweet Pea’s side. “Thanks for getting him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, we took so long, but sobering him took a while.” He whispers to her. Finding the man was easy, it was sobering him up so he wouldn’t be arrested right on the spot that was hard. It was the reason that they took so long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell happened?” FP asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing. It's fine now. Mr. Andrews took care of it.” Jughead glares. His father proved once again that he couldn’t count on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What jacked-up crap did they accuse you of in there, huh? Those bastards trying to throw you in jail like they did your old man? Well, screw that. I will rip Keller a new one for trying to pull that…” He went to walk into the station. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, Fred stops him. “FP, settle down.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Hey! This is my son, he is my son, Fred! You'd do the same for your boy.” He pushed Fred off of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad. Don't make things worse. Please.” Jughead begs him. He knew if his dad went in there he would end up getting arrested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Yeah, alright, then. You, uh, coming home with me?” He walks across the street where his truck was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He can stay with us, Mr. Jones.” Archie offers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Archie...” Abby hisses. The look between FP and Jughead was sad. They were desperate for a healthy relationship with each other, but it couldn’t happen overnight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We already offered.” He ignored her, making Sweet Pea let out a low grunt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that what you want? Maybe that's for the best. If you don't mind, Fred.” He looked over at the man who got his son out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you want, FP. It's between the two of you.” Fred, wiser and older, then his son knew his place in the family situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'll go with you, Dad.” Jug wanted to take steps in the right direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Jughead was in reach, FP grabbed his face to promise him. “Son, listen to me. I'm gonna do what you want, get my act together. I'm gonna get your mom and Jellybean home so we're all under the same roof. I promise. But I... I just need a little time to do that. Not a lot, not long, a month, two at the most. Hey. And then we'll be back on track, alright? You... You believe that, don't you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I believe you, Dad.” He pulls his dad into a hug. FP let him go and walk to his truck. Betty grabs Jughead’s arm to walk him there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got to go, that's my ride.” Sweet Pea nods to his girlfriend. He was the one that drove FP there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Text me when you get home.” She got on her tippy toes to give him a peck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you’re Sweet Pea. The guy who has been taking my daughter on dates.” Fred walks over to the couple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” He nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should come over for dinner tonight.” He told him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I.. uh... Sure.” He decided to bite the bullet. He knew he had to meet her family sooner or later. He hoped at the end of the night, he would still have a girlfriend. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>After getting Jughead's time card squared away, Fred and Abby went home. Archie went to Pops to meet Betty and Veronica. When Fred and Abby pulled up to the house they were surprised to see Jughead sitting on the porch. They let him in and Abby went straight to the kitchen. She made chicken parmesan, fried zucchini, and cheesy garlic bread.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nearly jumped out of her skin when the doorbell rang. Archie, who came home a few minutes ago and Jughead laughs. “I’ll get it.” Jughead got up and let the Serpent in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took him over to the dining table. Fred sat at the head, Jug and Archie sat on one side while Sweet Pea sat on the other. Abby came in and put down a jug of ice tea. She sat down next to her boyfriend. “It smells good, Abs.” He looked at the food on the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t think I could have made this?” Fred glares. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m sure you could. I just know she likes to cook.” He looked the older man directly in the eyes. After going through the Serpent initiation, it would take a lot more than a suburban dad to scare him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t, but thanks for the vote of confidence.” Fred broke the tension with laughter. Everyone made their plates and drinks and dug in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is really good.” Jughead bites into a batter and fried zucchini. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” She smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re lucky you’re going out with her now and not two years ago. We had to go through a lot of horrible dinners until she got good.” Archie pointed his fork at Sweet Pea.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Mrs. Yoshida taught me well. But, I made some basic mistakes when I tried to make it on my own.” She shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like the first time you made this dish, you mixed up the powdered sugar and the flour. The chicken was so sweet.” Her brother had a good laugh at her expense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, Archie you shouldn’t anger the cook. You might end up poisoned.” She glares.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You tried that already, it didn’t work.” He shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I try and try again until I get it right.” She leans towards him and hisses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, you two. Calm down. It wasn’t that bad. You just had to use plenty of sauce and scrape off the skin.” Jug snickers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t count Jughead, you’ll eat anything.” Archie laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is true.” He nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s be happy that the art has been perfected.” Fred put a stop to the teasing. “Besides this is a dinner for us to get to know your sister’s new friend.” He looks at Sweet Pea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want to know?” He put some chicken and pasta into his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You meet her at tutoring, right? Have your grades improved?” Fred asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was the beginning of the year, as someone told me everyone starts the year with an A. All I have to do is maintain it, I've been doing that.” He smiled at Abby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You feed him that corny line.” Archie laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t Mrs. Crawford say that?” Jughead spoke of the seventh grade English teacher. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought it was inspirational.” Abby pouts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what makes you, you.” Sweet Pea pokes her nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I knew that bringing the three of you together would be such a pain, I wouldn’t have done it.” She snobs them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Sweet Pea. I’m going to cut the pie, why don’t you help me?” Fred got up and went into the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” He follows the older man. Abby stretched her neck to see what was going on, but her brother scooted over to block her view. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fred grabs the apple pie out of the oven and some plate from the cabinet. “Listen, I’m not going to threaten you or anything crazy like that. But she’s my baby girl and you're a serpent. I need to know that when she’s with you she’s not going to get mixed up in that mess.” He cut five slices and put them on the plates. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sweet Pea took a deep breath to not snap about the Serpents being called a mess. “The thought never crossed my mind. Although, she has spoken about wanting to be part of the meals on wheels and toys for tots.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys do that.” He walks over to the freezer to get the vanilla ice cream. He put two scoops on every plate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Let me help you with that.” He grabs two plates. He put them in front of Abby and Jughead before turning around to grab one from Fred who was trying to carry three. He sat down, putting the plate in front of him. After giving a plate to Archie, Fred sat down with his plate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like your boyfriend,” He cut a piece of his pie with his fork to put it in his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby let out an excited scream and gave Sweet Pea a side hug. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Outsiders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Abby was filling up the kiddie pool. Fangs drag Hot Dog over. “Thanks for the help.” He put the dog in the pool and held him while Abby hosed him down. Being the newest member, it was Fang's job to take care of Hot Dog.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem.” She put some dog shampoo into her hand and scrubbed it all over him. Hot Dog was panting from Fangs taking him for a jog because if he didn’t Hot Dog would be wiggling around and playing tug-a-war with the hose. She washed the shampoo out of his hair. Fangs grabbed a towel and picked up Hot Dog to wrap him up in the towel.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby let out a scream when she was pushed into the pool. “Swee Pea!” She glares at her boyfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on, you’re wearing a swimsuit. You have to get wet.” He snickers. She was wearing a <a href="https://urstyle.fashion/styles/2715541">sunflower</a> flounce bikini top with high waisted yellow bottoms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure that won’t be the last time you say that to her.” Fangs laugh as he dries off Hot Dog. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fangs!” She turned to glare at him. Hot Dog wiggles out of Fang's grip to run at her. “NO NO NO!” He jumped on top of her to lick her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Every time.” She uses all her strength to push the dog off her and stand up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should be happy, Hot Dog normally try to bite new people.” Sweet Pea helps her get out of the pool. He hands her a towel. Hot Dog had a habit of jumping all over her and keeping her attention while he was around her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m grateful to not get bitten.” She dries herself off. Hot Dog grabbed her towel to tug on it. “If you keep being naughty I’m not giving you the treat I brought.” At the word treat, he drops the towel and sits down. “Oh, now you want to be a gentleman.” She rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t blame the guy for getting excited and wanting to jump you. I can hardly control myself.” He winks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” Fangs nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man, no more flirting for you.” Sweet Pea glares. Fangs laugh and put his hands up in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby walks over to her purse with Hog Dog following her. She grabs the chicken jerky bag and takes a treat out. “Sit, Shake.” She watched as he did the two commands she taught him. “Here.” She got the treat snatch out of her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I tell you, we got our test scores back?” Sweet Pea asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you get?” She looks at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got the second-highest score in the class after Toni.” He cheers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s amazing, babe.” She gave him a kiss. Hot Dog barks and squeeze between them to push them apart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, we have got to solve this problem.” Sweet Pea stared down at the dog. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I got the third-highest score. I want a treat.” Fangs snickers at the glare his friend was giving him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here.” Sweet Pea picks up the dog treat bag and throws it at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this real jerky?” He stares at the bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it just doesn’t have any flavoring, so it's safe for dogs to eat,” Abby explains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tasted one. “Oh, it’s plain. How can you eat this?” He looked down at Hot Dog that was sitting at his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just because you're named after a dog, doesn’t mean you have to eat like one.” Sweets shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you really named after a dog?” Abby tilts her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The dog saved my mom’s life as a kid.” He grumbles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s kind of sweet.” She shrugs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s not, it's insane. But, then again that’s why she’s in the looney bin.” Fangs share new information through a joke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, who knows if that dog was real or imaginary.” Sweets laughed. Abby realized that she didn’t know why they weren’t living with their parents. “I’m getting hungry, I’ll take you to Ricky's Pizzeria.” He nods to Abby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hurray!” She ran to put her jean shorts on. She took her flip flops off and put her converses on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one said you had to put pants on.” He slaps her ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bring me back a few slices.” Fangs pull Hot Dog into their trailer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They rode on his bike to the pizzeria. They ordered meat lovers and sat down. “So...” She bites her bottom lip trying to think about how to word her question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So...” He copies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I ask about your parents?” She sips her water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just did.” She gave him a pointed look. “My dad was killed by some Northsider, who said he was scared of the scary gang member that was loading his car with groceries. A few hard months later, my mom killed herself. Since then I've been living with assistance from the Serpents.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” She grabbed his hand. “How old were you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eleven. I lived by myself for a year until Fang’s mom got sent away.” He explains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s so horrible.” She understood his anger. She thought that his grudge was about the harsh poverty line and how the North looked down on the South. But, now she knew it was so much deeper than that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get that look off your face.” He pinches her cheek. “You don’t need to be getting Northside guilty over it. It happened and it made me stronger.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They leaned back from each other when a waiter came to put down a large pizza and breadsticks. “Thank you,” Abby smiles at the worker before he leaves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have plans for Halloween?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, normally Tomoko, Trev, and I go to the Drive-In for a horror marathon.” She figures they go to someone's house to do it this year. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we hold a trick or treating event at Sunnyside for the kids on the Southside because the neighborhood is not safe for them to do it normally. There’s games, food, and goodie bags at every trailer. It made Halloween my favorite holiday as a kid. I was wondering if you wanted to see it this year.” He offers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I love to go. I love to help.” She smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fangs and I could use the help. Last year, our game of tic tac toe with bullets and dead bugs didn’t go over well.” He grimaced remembering the talk he got from FP about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Her jaw drops. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Halloween. It’s supposed to be gross and violent.” He defends their choice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank the pumpkin king that I’m here this year.” She grabbed a pizza slice. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“What is this?” Fred and Hermoine came out of the office trailer to see Archie, Jughead, Kevin, Abby, and some of the bulldog. They had tools in their hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your new crew, reporting for duty.” Archie looks back at his friends. After hearing about his dad losing his crew to Clifford Blossom and how the business was going to go under if he didn’t get a new crew soon, he gathered up his own crew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I appreciate it, I do, but isn't there something more important you need to be doing? Like going to school, playing football?” He felt bad having the kids work when they should be focused on being kids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can work after practice and on weekends. Until you find a new crew. Help keep things on schedule. Come on, Dad. I worked for you the whole summer. Abby can help in the office. And these guys…” He knew they weren’t experienced, but they were willing to help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We're bruiser studs, Mr. Andrews. At least some of us are.” Moose playfully nods to Jughead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on. Desperate times, Fred, huh?” Hermoine turns to Fred. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fred sighs, “All right. Here we go.” The guys follow him to get started clearing up the rubble. Abby walks into the trailer with Hermoine to make calls to see if they could get any workers.  </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Fred was looking over some paperwork when the guys came back into the trailer. “Hey, guys, you were a life-saver today. I appreciate it. Hard hats go in the bin, and there are sodas in the fridge.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crap! Hey, guys, I forgot my phone.” Moose walks back outside. Loud noises and electric sounds were coming from outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone ran out to see Moose getting beat up by some guys. When they saw the crew coming they jumped into a truck and drove off. “Moose, are you okay?” Abby kneels by him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moose groan trying to get up. “Stay down. We'll get you some help.” Fred put his hand on the teen’s shoulder to keep him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who did this to you, Moose?” Jug asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No clue. But they said, as long as we keep working, they're gonna keep coming back.” Moose told Fred. Fred went into the office to call the police. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After looking him over and Moose telling her that nothing was broken, she allowed him to get up. “I’ll get you an ice pack.” Abby got up to grab it from the freezer in the trailer. She came back outside with her dad when they heard the police sirens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here ya go, Lumberjack.” She hands Moose the ice pack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Lil Red.” He puts it on his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keller got out of the patrol car, “What the hell happened?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Moose caught a couple of guys working over my equipment with a crowbar and then they got the drop on him.” Fred pointed at the teen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who were they, vandals?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cliff Blossom has made it abundantly clear he would love nothing more than to see this whole project go belly-up,” Fred explained to the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I doubt that Blossom's gonna hire some thugs to bust up your site and beat up some teenagers.” Keller pushes that off the table without even considering it making Abby roll her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe it wasn't him. I mean, this is Serpent territory, right? Maybe it was them. Pissed that they had to leave because of this project.” Archie butted in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Serpents?” Kevin squints.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Archie nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I worked at the drive-in, the Serpents never bugged me.” Jug didn’t think his dad would allow that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re also the leader’s son, but it’s not them.” Abby walked over to the group. “I called the Whyte Wyrm because I knew that a lot of them got put out of work when the Drive-In closed or are looking for work in general. I was able to schedule a lot of interviews for tomorrow, Serpents and Southsiders.”   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t rule out any possibilities. Did you see any snake tattoos, anything on their jackets?” Keller turns to Moose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It happened pretty fast.” Moose couldn’t get a good look at their faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I'll talk to Blossoms, but I mean I don't think we'll get anywhere unless we can ID these guys.” Keller let them know this was hopeless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is such bull. If this was Clifford Blossom asking for help, you would say yes.” Archie snaps. Kevin looks hurt that he would think that about his dad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or if it was Kevin, you would be on a manhunt right now?” Abby crossed her arms over her chest.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Archie. Abigail.” He warns his kids.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, Dad? It's true.” Archie didn’t see why his dad was stopping them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's also not helping.” He told them.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Hey Abby, getting any better?” Joaquin walks over to the pool table that she and Fangs were playing on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have graduated from horrible to decent.” She smiled, getting a loud mocking cheer from Sweet Pea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I have the table after? I want to show preppy how it's done?” He pointed behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That's when she noticed Kevin, Archie, and Moose behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can have it now, I’m close to losing anyway.” She had five more balls while Fangs only had two. She walks towards her brother. “What are you doing?” She whispers to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know that Sheriff Keller isn’t going to help us, so we have to help ourselves.” He told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you that it wasn’t them.” She hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really, because the way I see it you made that call, and then Moose got attacked.” Archie didn’t think it was a coincidence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what, you’re going to pressure Moose into naming someone. He didn't get a good look at them. He couldn't give a description.” She looks over at the big football player. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, if he doesn’t see him, then we’ll leave.” Archie nods to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And, what then?” She puts her hands on her hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, we’ll come back another day.” He shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next time, don’t wear your letterman jacket, you look like a walking target.” She shook her head as she went back to the pool table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up?” Sweet Pea asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He still thinks it was a Serpent that attacked Moose last night.” She drank her soda wishing it was something stronger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Asshole.” He scoffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pay up.” Joaquin held his hand out to Kevin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm gonna get this back, right?” Kevin hands him the money. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wish, Preppy.” He smirks, leaning his face in close getting Kevin fluttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was fast then my loss.” Abby looks down at the table that only had solid balls on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again, because I was going easy on you.” Sweet Pea swings his arm over her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, God!” Kevin dropped his pool stick on the table and hurried after Archie, who was making his way over to Mustang, a nasty serpent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay here.” Sweet Pea nods to Abby and goes over with Joaquin, Moose, and Fangs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope he doesn’t get beat up too bad,” Abby says to Toni as she watches in horror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Archie roughly turns the Serpent around by his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? You got a death wish?” Mustang growls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Archie, back off,” Joaquin warns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is this?” He looked over Archie’s shoulder to the person he knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like beating up teenagers?” Archie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn't the first time one of you Bulldogs has come in here, looking to cause trouble.” He shoves Archie before grabbing him to throw him on a pool table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! That's enough, Mustang. Let 'em go.” FP walks down the stairs. He let go of Archie and walked away. “I'll take care of this.” FP made the three Northside males get out of the bar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Archie, he always has good intentions but he got such a dumbass way of going about everything.” Abby shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t let him ruin the night.” Sweet Pea pulls her over to the dartboard.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. La Grande Illusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Cheryl is your friend now, right?” Archie went into his sister’s room before he had to go to the tree tapping ceremony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We talk a lot.” Abby looks up from To Kill a Mockingbird.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has she said anything to you about the tree ceremony?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just that she wanted Tomoko to cover it for the paper. Even though Tomoko can’t go to it because it’s exclusive, so it’s just Cheryl's side of it. She said you're escorting her. The way she talked about it, does she know you’re doing it to get into the summer program?” Abby spun in her chair, so she was facing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean the way she talks about it?” He looks concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She went on about you being such a great guy. That you're kind and generous. Just be careful with her, alright? She’s in a vulnerable place right now.” She told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, she's still a wreck over Jason.” He nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s more than that Archie. Don’t you notice there is more Blossom in town than any other year for the tree tapping? Hell, more of them came out for this than Jason’s funeral. They want to take Cheryl’s spot as successor now that Jason’s gone. She’s being pressured by her parents to keep it. For some reason, they think you’re a key piece in that. So, be careful because Mrs. Blossom is a crazy person.” She advised him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Veronica said the same thing. What the hell happened at that sleepover?” He pushed his eyebrows together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A lot of toxic behavior to put it lightly.” She thought of the horror that was Thornhill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can handle myself, you have nothing to worry about.” He told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why you came in here to ask me about it?” She raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s never a bad thing to have information.” He looks down at his watch. “I gotta get going. I'll see you later.” He walks out of the room. Abby stared after him, hoping that she was wrong for both Archie and Cheryl’s sake.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Abby was stirring a big pot of mac n cheese. She grabs a spoon and scoops some to hold it out to Sweet Pea. “Tell me if this needs more salt.” She fed it to him since he was busy putting double chocolate chip cookies into Ziplocs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a little more.” He told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nods and pours more salt into the pot. She was nervous making a pot this big because if she screwed it up then it would be a lot of wasted food and money. Since this was for chastity, it would be really bad. She checks on the other pot of mac and cheese. “You sure this will be enough for fifty people?” She looks back at him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it's how much we always make. Are you sure I can’t have one of these cookies? They smell amazing.” His mouth was watering from the aroma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I made the dough and rolled the balls out. It’s exactly a hundred. That way everyone gets two cookies. I’ll make another batch for you later.” The oven dinged, making her take out another batch of cookies and putting them on the side to cool off. Sweet Pea got up to grab the other pan of cookie dough from the fridge and put it in the oven.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We make a good team.” He wraps his arms around her waist from behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s because I’m able to work with anyone.” She teases.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And so modesty too.” He gave her a squeeze before going back to stuffing cookies into bags. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is the mac and cheese ready? Because the containers are here.” Joaquin and Fangs came in carrying boxes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” She nods. With their help, the containers got filled with the side dish. “Aw, did the kids in the trailer park draw these?” She looks at the paper bags to see they had childish drawings on them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, give the brats something to do.” Joaquin nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adorable.” She put the containers of mash potato, grilled chicken, mac and cheese, and salad into the paper bag with the Ziploc of cookies and a water bottle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After they got the fifty bags loaded. The boys carried the boxes of food out. “Will you be here when I get back?” Sweet Pea asked before he took the last box outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want me to be?” She shrugs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I do.” He shot her a smile before going out of the door. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>She was playing Cooking Diary on her phone when the trailer door opened and Sweet Pea came in. “Hey,” She killed the ap and put down the phone. “How did it go?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It went. Meals on Wheel is never a problem.” He put a bag of Chinese food on the coffee table. “Where Fangs?” She opened the chow mein container and used chopsticks to eat some. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our third wheel is at the Whyte Wyrm.” Sweet Pea opens a container to eat some sweet and sour pork. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is not a third wheel.” She scolds him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feels like one to me.” He rolls his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re just lucky he didn’t ask me out first.” She winks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucky, cursed, who knows how to look at it.” He shrugs. She giggled and stuck her tongue out at him. He flicks a piece of pork at her, hitting her cheek and falling in the chow mein. They ate the rest of their meal in that playful spirit. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Abby leaned back on the couch while Sweet Pea threw the trash away. He came back into the living room to sit next to her. He puts his arm on the back of her seat. “Want to Netflix and chill?” He wiggled his eyebrows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could just chill.” She shrugs innocently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My kind of girl.” He gently pushed her to lie on the couch. He lies on top of her, connecting his lips to hers. They make out for a while having their hands roam the other’s body over their clothes. Sweet Pea thrust against her, allowing her to feel his dick through his jeans. She undid his pants to put a hand down them. He stops kissing her to rest his forehead against hers when she wraps her hand around his generous length and jerks him. “A little tighter and faster. Use your other hand to play with my balls.” He hisses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She followed his instructions. “I want you to take me.” She looked into his shocked eyes. He was surprised because this was the first time they ever went this far. Being her first boyfriend, he wanted her to feel comfortable, so he let her make all the first moves.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” He asked, wondering if his lustful haze was messing with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to feel all of you inside of me.” She gave him a hard jerk causing him to curse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands were forced out of his pants when he stood up. He grabs her hand to pull her up. “Come on, the bed will be better for this.” He pulls her to his room. They undress each other between kisses before falling onto the bed. He kisses along her body stopping to pay attention to her neck and breasts. He was laying kisses along her inner thighs as he slips a finger in. She let out a whine when he added another and began to move them in and out, scissoring them inside her randomly. When he felt her juices dripping down his wrist, he added another finger and used his other hand to massage her clit. She let out a breathless gasp as she cums on his fingers. He pulled his fingers out and licked them clean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grab a condom from the nightstand.” He nods to it. She sluggishly rolls over and opens the drawer to grab a plastic square. She hands it to him. He rips it over and slides the condom onto himself. “Come here.” He grabs her ankles and pulls her, so her ass was on his lap. He ran his dick along her folds coating himself in her juices, then he pushed himself into the tight velvet heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He used all his muscles to stay still and allow her to adjust. He waited for her breathing to go back to normal before he began to thrust. He listens and watches her, allowing her body to tell him what angle and speed were best suited for her. He smirked when she saw her back arch off the bed. He put one hand on her hip and used the other to tug on her nipple as he thrust harder at that same angle to get a louder reaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grabs onto his arms as another orgasm rocks through her body. He kept going, only allowing himself to cum after she came down from her high. He pulled out after he went limp. He took off the condom, tied it up before throwing it in the trash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got back in the bed to wrap his arms around her waist and be the big spoon. He kissed the back of her head. “Are you okay?” He asked, knowing the first time was different for girls than boys. For boys, it was supposed to be done as soon as possible with anyone. That is how he did it, with some older stripper that used to dance at the Whyte Wyrm. For girls, it was supposed to be done with someone important and be romantic. He heard a few stories of girls crying after their first time, regretted it, and resenting the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amazing, sore but amazing.” She put her hands over his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” He pulled her tightly against him. “I plan to make you feel amazing a lot.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Mr. Andrews! Nice haircut. You're looking extremely DILF-y today. Is Archie home?” Abby heard Cheryl say to her father at the door from the kitchen. It made her whole body cringe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheryl, yes. Um, come on in.” Fred said as the girl was already walking past him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Ice Woman cometh,” Jughead whispers, making Abby slap him in the back of the head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Cheryl.” Archie and Abby greeted her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She put a guitar case on the counter and opened it. “As a major thank you for coming to the maple banquet with me tomorrow, I wanted to give you this. A ‘Les Paul. In our signature color. You're welcome.” Archie stared down at it in awes. “Okay. That's all. I'm going now. My claustrophobia acts up in small houses. See you tomorrow.” She kissed Archie on the cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll walk you out.” Abby walks after Cheryl. She stepped outside with her onto the porch. “It's fucked up that you need Archie to solidify your place as the successor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you’re talking about?” She shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, you never showed an interest in Archie before. I don’t get why him though. Reggie is on the same class level as you. Wouldn’t he be a better choice?” Abby wonders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because Archie is able to make people believe in him. I believe in him and so do my parents. Besides, if this all works out then we could be family.” Cheryl gave Abby a sweet smile before walking out of the yard and getting into a candy red impala.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby watched in horror as the impala drove away. She went back into the house to see her dad walking up the stairs. She went into the kitchen where Archie and Jughead were. “Have you been giving Cheryl the wrong idea?” She asks her brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? NO! Why would you ask me that?” He shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She just told me that we could be family if everything works out.” She pointed towards the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s messing with you. She knows why I’m doing this favor for her.” He did nothing that could make her think he was romantically interested in her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then she deserves an academy award.” She could see the warmth in Cheryl’s eyes when she spoke about Archie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Archie, you treading in shark-infested waters,” Jughead warns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you all think I can’t handle myself?” He glares at his best friend and sister before storming out of the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are we going to do with him?” Abby looks at Jughead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All we can do, hope for the best.” He bites into his pizza slice.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Abby and Tomoko were spending the night at Trev’s house. “So how did your interview with Cheryl go?” Trev asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As good as I thought it would. She made it out to be some fairy tale. The family gathering together after a tragedy. I didn’t even know if Betty would print it. But, I email it to her anyway.” She sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It kind of surrounds Jason, which they’ve been printing every type of story they can on him, so there’s hope.” Abby shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just happy they aren’t trying to include me in their weird murder board.” She thought they were crazy about getting involved in that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They're not going to do that, they need you to write the rest of the pieces.” Abby pointed out. There were only three of them, but Betty and Jughead mostly focus on Jason related things. Leaving Tomoko to write most of the paper. If she wasn’t so passionate about it, she would have quit.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think Betty will print it, I mean they need the space filled.” Trev agreed with Abby’s point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to take a bath.” Abby got up and grabbed her clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she closed the door to the bathroom, her phone rang. She looks at the caller ID before answering it. “Hey, Cheryl.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish it could have been you here tonight.” Cheryl sobs into the receiver.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheryl, what’s going on? Are you okay?” She asked, not understanding what she was saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought Archie would be like you, but he’s not. He is only here to get something. He’s like everyone else. Why is life so cruel? That the only person who ever showed me care can’t be with me when I need her the most.” She explained through her tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here.” She told her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not in the way I want you.” She whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t be there physically, but I am here in the only way I can be. Look, you don’t need Archie. I know that and more importantly, you know that. You could run that business better than anyone could.” She was afraid of this happening when Cheryl told her that Archie was escorting her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really think so?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know so, you can keep a herd of teenage girls in line. You organized dance on such small budgets and made them seem like five-star events. You’re at the top of your class.” She listed the other girls' accomplishments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish I realized what a gem you were earlier, Abigail Andrews. I got to go. I’ll see you later.” She hangs up the phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby felt unsettled as she put her phone on the counter. After that sleepover, she worried about Cheryl living with those horrible people.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Lost Weekend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“The good news is that all these divorce papers and legal mumbo jumbo will be done. Should be behind us by the end of the week.” Fred told his children on the porch. He was going to Chicago for the weekend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you only going to see Mom now because of you and Hermione Lodge?” Archie asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. No, son, I ended that. Being together, working together, not a good idea.” Fred shook his head. Abby narrowed her eyes at him. She knew that couldn’t be the reason, if it was then he would have never started anything with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In that case, then, why finalize things in such a final way now?” He pushed on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about Archie? It’s been two years and it’s not like they made any progress in their relationship. It’s about time.” Abby rolls her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes, son, you just gotta rip the Band-Aid off.” He stood up and grabbed his bag to make his way to his truck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or you can try and fix things.” Archie stood up to meet him by the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We're past that point, Archie.” He sighs as he turns his head to look at his son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I spoke to Mom last week, she didn't mention any of this, Dad.” Archie talks to her every week. She always talks about how much she missed him, Archie thought she meant more than just him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mom moved out two years ago. She didn't tell you because she wanted me to be the bearer of bad news.” Fred walks down the steps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if I came with you?” He thought there had to be something he could do to save his parent’s marriage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is between me and your mom. I'll check-in.” Fred got in his truck and drove away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Archie turns around to see his sister shaking her head at him. “Why don’t you want mom and dad to be together?” He glares.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Archie, they want different things. Dad likes this life and mom wanted more. She tried to settle here and she ended up resenting him for it. It would be the same for dad if we moved to Chicago. There nothing either of us can do about it.” She walks back into the house. She wasn’t about to let him make her the bad guy in this. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Abby, Tomoko, and Trev were sitting with Ethel during lunch. Abby knew she was going through a lot, with her dad attempting suicide but she couldn’t help but feel like she was loving the attention she was getting. Especially if it was from a male. The way she beams every time Trev spoke comforting to her was odd.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t know how to feel about it because she wanted to like Ethel. She was the one other plus size girl in the school. She was fun to talk to when she wasn’t droning on about depressing things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chuck was back from his suspension. He walks into the cafe to sit down at their table. When he saw the looks they were giving him, he quickly got to the point. “I want to apologize to all of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to apologize?” Ethel asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Betty came over to glare at the ex-football player. “Get away from her, Chuck.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy. Look, I only came over here to apologize. You don't have to go Dark Betty on me again.” Chuck glanced at her before looking at Ethel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm not going!” She slams her hands on the table making everyone jump. She looks around at the stares she was getting. “I'm not going Dark anything. Ethel, is Chuck bothering you?” She asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can relax, Betty, it's fine.” Ethel gave Chuck a small smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Betty, we're fine. The real question is, are you?” The way Chuck smirks up at her made the three underclassmen at the table wonder if he was being sincere in his apologies. Or if he was doing it to gain points in everyone’s eyes. Betty looks around before walking back to her table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chuck cleared his throat. “Like I was saying, I’m sorry for the way I treated you, Ethel. I was only thinking about my ego and not your feelings. I hope you can accept my apologies. I understand if you don’t, I ruined your reputation and my friends were assholes for what they did to your locker.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I forgive you, Chuck. It’s not all your fault. Society sets it up for men to think of women as objects. As long as moving forward you plan to be different then I can move past it.” She looks at him through her lashes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will.” He nods before looking over at the rest of them. “I wanted to apologize to you guys as well. I’m sorry, Abby, Tomoko I spoke vulgar to you two and made you feel uncomfortable. I’m sorry, Trev. I was an asshole for tiring to compromise your morals. You’re a good dude, I hope to be more like you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I’ve forgiven Reggie, I don’t see why I can’t forgive you.” Abby shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The best apology is changed behavior, if you plan to do that then I’m fine.” Tomoko nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ditto.” Trev nods. He didn’t want to make waves, but he had a hard time believing Chuck had such a big change of heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, you guys don’t know how much time means to me.” He beams. The girls at the table hope he is being honest because it would be such a waste for someone so good looking to be so gross.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Abby pulls out the homemade pizza that Jughead requested for his birthday out of the oven. “Thanks, Abs.” Jughead took a slice as soon as she cut it. “So... A John Landis double feature at the Bijou. American Werewolf in London and Animal House.” He told them of their plans for tonight. It was a tradition that on Jughead’s birthday that they went to watch the horror double feature at the Bijou. The first few years they were forced to take Abby along, now it was an unwritten rule that she was coming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, they're mixing it up this year with Animal House.” Abby points out, but she wasn’t upset about it. A good laugh would be reliving after a horror movie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's awesome. Except… You're going with Betty instead.” Archie put another slice on Jughead’s plate as an apology. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You told her about my birthday? Dude, come on. That's a primal betrayal.” Jughead sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not your place to be telling Jughead’s business, even if it is his girlfriend. And, I look forward to this every year.” She glares at her brother. It felt special to be one of the two people, Jughead was willing to spend his birthday with. She turned down Sweet Pea, when he asked her to go to the double feature, she explained Jughead’s birthday and he understood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ignored her to ask his best friend, “Why do you hate your birthday so much, Jug?” Archie didn’t get his friend some time. Did he have to be so emo about everything? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“PTSD from when I was a kid. I don't know. Things were always messed up at home. Usually because of my dad. And then there was this arbitrary day, that we would get together and pretend things were great, we were normal. And it just made me feel really lonely.” Jughead hated pretending more than anything. It made him want to crawl into himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure, it’ll be fine. You’re still doing what you want to do, but with someone new. Just tell Betty that you want it to be like any other night.” Abby tried to fix the situation that Archie wrecked. “Or if you want Archie and I can still go with you so it feels less like an event.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It probably is better for the relationship if it’s just Betty and me. That way you can go with your knight in leather.” He gave her a knowing look. Abby rolls his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After they finished the pizza, Abby got up to pat Jughead’s shoulder. “Come on. We got to get the snacks to put into my purse to sneak into the theatre.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, if I don’t come, you’ll end up getting red vines instead of Twizzlers again.” Jughead walks out of the house with her. Archie laughs as his best friend and sister debating about which candy was better.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Sweet Pea had his arms around Abby as they walked out of the theater. “How do they do this every year? There was no one in there.” The theater was more than half empty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, but that’s why Jughead likes it.” She looks over at the couple that is walking behind them. They got into Hog Eye’s truck that Sweet Pea burrowed. He drove them to Andrew's house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They got off the truck when he parked in front of the house. “You should come inside, I think there's some leftover pizza.” Jughead invited Sweet Pea in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We got ice cream too.” Abby looks up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can I turn down that?” He walks up to the house with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s dark, Archie must have gone somewhere.” Abby opens the door with her key.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walk into the dark house. “Surprise!” The lights turned on and everyone jumped out. Jughead looks less than impressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy birthday, bro.” Archie hugs Jughead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really shouldn't have. Ugh, you reek. Are you drunk?” Jughead whispers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” He shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby walks over to the liquid cabinet while everyone greets and congratulates Jughead. She opened it to see that one of the bottles was half empty. Before she could confront him Betty came in singing Happy Birthday in a whispering way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was haunting, Betty.” Jughead found it a little creep like everyone else. The difference was he didn’t care to be polite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blow out the candles and make a wish.” She nods to the cake. He whispers something to her before blowing out the candles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One blow!” Kevin was impressed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Joaquin.” Sweet Pea went over to his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you here because of your person too?” He nods to Abby who was leaning against the liquor cabinet, glares at her brother’s back as he left the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They put the cake down and cut it. “Where’s the ice cream I was promised?” Sweet Pea looks over at Abby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get it.” Jughead was quick to leave the room. Betty followed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is anyone else coming?” Abby asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, just the inner circle.” Ethel nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who's inner circle? Because this certainly isn’t Jughead’s.” She looks around at the people in the room. “Have any of you ever had one on one conversation with him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down.” Sweet Pea went over to whisper to her. “When you get our cake and ice cream we can hide in your room or maybe the soundproof garage.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doorbell rang, making Abby go to answer the door. It was Cheryl with most of Riverdale High behind her. “Did you really think you could have a party without inviting moi?” She pointed to herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or me?” Chuck came up behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a party, Cheryl. It is dinner at best.” Abby rolled her eyes, not moving from the doorway to let any of them in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Archie, where do you want the kegs?” Moose yells.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby looks behind her to see Archie, Jughead, Betty, and Veronica. “Screw it! One in the kitchen, one in the backyard.” He yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck!” Abby screams at her brother as teens flooded their house. “You’re cleaning up this mess by yourself tomorrow.” She went into the garage, so it would drown out some of the noise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sweet Pea follows her. “Hey, is this Vegas? I didn’t see him at the diner.” He sat next to the labrador on the couch. “I got to say I’m happy, you’re real. I thought my girlfriend had an imaginary dog.” He pets the dog, who was loving the attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was in here. My dad doesn’t like it when he begs a guest for food.” She explains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you so upset about Jughead’s birthday plan being ruined?” He asked. She has been in a mood all night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve always loved traditions. When my mom left they all fell apart. No one wanted to make sugar cookies on Valentine’s day or go camping during the summer. But then Jughead’s birthday came around and it was still the same. We went to the double feature, had dinner at Pops, and came home to make sundaes because a birthday cake would be too much for Jughead. With all the changes that happen in life, it is comforting for something to be the same.” She sat down on the other side of the couch. “It’s selfish, I should be madder about Jughead being miserable on his birthday, but I'm making it about myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I only have seen the guy a number of times, but he always seems miserable.” Sweet Pea reaches across to rub her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's just his resting bitch face.” She said making Sweet Pea laugh. “What are you laughing at, you got one too?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why you little...” He pulls her on his lap to tickle her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jughead came into the garage and sat down on the recliner making the couple look over at him. “Your brother is a jerk.” He grumbles. Abby nods. Vegas jumps off the couch to sit at the foot of the recline. Jughead pets him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hang out there, talking about old films when Archie came in. “Dude, Valerie just got here. You think she wants me back?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Abby shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Archie, as my blood-brother, it was your sole responsibility to ensure that something like this never happened on my birthday. And now we're here. In the middle of a Seth Rogen movie.” He was thinking about the movie, Neighbors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This was Betty's idea, okay? I just went along with it.” He sat on the top of the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's so not me.” Jughead sighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn't matter, Jughead, you're her boyfriend now.” Archie let out a drunk giggle. The thought of Jughead and Betty was still odd to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does that mean?” He scoffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It means you're getting your birthday party whether you want one or not.”Archie points to the door where the party was going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s bullsh….” Sweet Pea was cut off by a knock on the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It opened to reveal FP holding a big gift-wrapped box. “Dad, hey.” Jughead stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy birthday, Jughead.” He walks into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you, Mr. Jones?” Archie stood up and tried to act like he wasn’t drunk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy to be here, celebrating with my son. Didn't realize you had so many friends.” He looks back at the door. He was shocked at all the teens celebrating his birthday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't. And fair warning. You're the only adult here.” Jughead told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I gather. Where can I put this?” He held up the gift. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There's a table in the den,” Archie told him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad. Did Betty call you?” He wondered how much of his boundaries she crossed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, she came by too. She knows what she wants, that one. I'll be back.” He nods his head before leaving the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Sweets. There is a party going on. We might as well try and enjoy it.” She pulls Sweet Pea up. They walk into the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to party with these people.” Sweet look around the room at all the preppy kids dancing with drinks in their hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, come on.” She pulls him up the stairs when Cheryl grabs her arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t go up to your room, we’re going to play a game.” She pulls her down the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not interested in your party games, Cheryl.” She sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, it’s fun.” She drags her towards the center of the room where people were sitting in a circle. “You don’t have to follow.” She glares at Sweet Pea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wish.” He stood behind the chair that Cheryl pushed Abby in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I have to get the guest of honor.” Cheryl rushed over to Jughead with Chuck. They stopped him from leaving the house and made him sit in the circle. “Let’s play, Secrets and Sins.” She announces to the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is Secrets and Sins?” Jug asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's a variation on Truth or Dare. In which we own our truths. By telling it like it is. I'll start the game with Veronica Lodge.” She turns to her current arch enemy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naturally.” She sighs, knowing this party was just a way for Cheryl to get back at her for taking her spot as the head vixen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let's begin with the day you and your mob wife of a mother came to town for a so-called fresh start. Tell us, Veronica, what's so fresh about defiling Archie Andrews in a closet?” Cheryl asked. Abby gags at the wording. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was your doing.” Veronica pointed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Moving on to dear Daddy Lodge... Isn't it true that your father, from prison, illegally purchased the drive-in land? Which makes me wonder, what else is he doing from behind bars?” She stood over Veronica.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought this game was about our secrets and sins. Not our family’s.” Abby was getting annoyed with this sad interrogation.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine Abby, I can't speak for my father, but I can think of someone with a very dirty secret. Specifically, Cheryl killing her very own brother.” She matches Cheryl’s stone face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone knows how much I loved my brother.” Cheryl’s face cracked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly. But did you love him maybe in ways that a sister shouldn't love a brother? And as you got older, Jason started to think it was strange, unnatural. So, he chose Polly over you. So, you shot him between the eyes with one of your father's many hunting rifles.” Veronica spins the story that many were gossiping about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This game is sick. I wanna go next.” Dilton smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’m not going to be a part of anything that creepy Dilton is.” Abby stood up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if it’s about your brother.” He smirks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would remember who house you are in.” She glares. Ever since they had to do an IQ test for the tutoring program and her scores came out higher than his, he has been a bitter bitch to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw Ms. Grundy's car by the Sweetwater River, the day Jason went missing. I told Betty and Jughead, and then, Ms. Grundy quit her job and left Riverdale, like, two days later. And let's not forget that Archie was also at the Sweetwater that morning.” He shared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you that bitter that you don’t have an affair of your own to share because no male or female will touch you?” She growls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are such a cu..” He was saying as he moved closer to her. He didn’t get to finish his sentence because Sweet Pea who moves quietly for a big guy shoves him against the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood between the smaller male and his girlfriend. “Watch your mouth and step, Northside scrum.” He hissed in his face. Dilton looks ready to shit himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Sweets.” She pulls him towards the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my God, color me shocked, Archie Andrews. Is that why you became a mediocre musician overnight? Because of you and Miss. Four Eyes were pulling a Mary Kay Letourneau?” Cheryl’s voice made Abby look back at the circle.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't say anything, Archie. Don't get in the gutter with them.” Veronica warns. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what? Andrews was banging a teacher? Well, damn, I wish I would have known. I would've added you and Ms. Grundy to the board of conquests.” Chuck smiled, excited by the news.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Classy, Chuck, as always.” Veronica rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait a second, that also explains why Archie can't seem to keep a girlfriend to save his life. He's got serious Mommy issues. Anything to say for yourself, Arch? Were you a victim or perpetrator?” Cheryl laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby let go of Sweet’s arm to get in the other redhead’s face. “Dilton Doiley plays with guns,” Betty yelled before anything could escalate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go get her,” FP orders her boyfriend. Sweet Pea came over to pull her back to the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Big whoop, Betty. So Doiley's a psychopath, everyone knows that.” She scoffs, trying to not be shaken by the dagger’s Abby was shooting at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I guess it's my turn now. Boy, do I have a twisted secret to reveal. Starring Betty Cooper.” Chuck walks to the middle of the circle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave her the hell alone, Chuck.” Archie snaps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, Andrews. Look, you may get a free peepshow every night, but you do not know her. Hell, Betty doesn't even know herself. Everybody knows why I got suspended. But what you don't know... She dressed up like a hooker, in a God-awful black wig, drugged me, handcuffed me in the Jacuzzi, and I almost drowned until she got me to say what she wanted to hear. And then she really lost it. She actually thought she was Polly. But, hey, you knew all about this, right, Jughead?” He turns to the blonde’s boyfriend. Jughead swings a wild left hook to the jock’s face. Chuck throws a punch back making him fly into the table, breaking it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough! That's enough!” FP grabbed Chuck before he could jump on his son. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get your hands off me, snake.” Chuck tried to fight back but he was no match for the full-grown man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get out! Go on!” He threw Chuck out of the house. “What are you looking at? The party's done. It's over! Go home!” FP made the teens leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby pulls Sweet Pea up to her room. “Sorry about tonight. I should have let you go home after the movies.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m happy I didn’t go home with the way those assholes were acting tonight. Who knows if they would have stopped that creep from doing something to you?” He would’ve put Dilton in the hospital if he touched her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still, it was supposed to be a normal night of movies, pizza, and ice cream. It turned into a shitfest.” She sat down on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can still end the night normally.” He nods to the TV. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to meet my first love.” She turns on the TV and puts on Netflix.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stranger things? You watch this?” He looks at the show that was loading.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever watched it?” She asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I just doubt things that people obsess over.” He shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I hate to tell you, but people are right for obsessing. You’ll understand when you see Steve Harrington.” She teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I can feel myself drooling already.” He rolls his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can hold baby Demogorgon.” She hands him the stuffed toy that when you squeeze it, dart opens his flower mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this Steve?” He squeezed its stomach and saw the mouth that had rows of teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “No, that’s a dart. Now, be quiet, it's starting.” She put a finger up to his lips when the opening scene of the first season with the boys playing Dungeons and Dragons played.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Archie. Abby. We're home.” Fred yelled from the front door after Archie finished cleaning up the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We?” Abby walks out of the kitchen, hoping it wasn’t what she thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom?” Archie smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom?” Abby sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, honey.” She smiles at them. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. To Riverdale and Back Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mary Andrew was with her children at the dining table. She was drinking coffee while they ate cereal. “Archie, Abby the reason why I came…” She took a deep breath to give her courage to approach the subject.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You came because of the divorce. Because I called Dad.” Archie answered for her. Abby looks at her brother, not knowing that he did that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I thought that Riverdale would be better for you guys than Chicago. It would be safer…” She told them. Despite what her youngest thought, the hardest thing she ever did was leaving them behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's okay, Mom. Really, I'm okay. And I mean, it hasn't been all bad. My friends are amazing. Dad and I are closer than ever right now. And also…” If he left Riverdale he might have never found his passion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You've been singing.” Molly filled in the blanks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Songwriting, yeah. And singing.” Archie nods with a smile on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And your dad tells me that you're great. I hope you'll play me some songs before I go.” Molly smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, for sure. I'm playing at the dance. So, if you want to see me play live…” He offers. She chuckles as she nodded that she would be there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about you?” She looked over at her daughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t sing.” Abby gave a snarky reply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, the new passion in your life. Your dad tells me you have a boyfriend.” She nudged her with her elbow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god.” She groans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, I’m not asking for intimate details.” She giggled at her daughter cringing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, don’t.” Archie shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will I be seeing him at the homecoming dance?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. He goes to Southside High and dances aren’t really his thing.” She stirred her cereal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, you love dances.” Archie never knew his sister to miss a school dance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going.” She was planning to go with Tomoko since Trev was taking Ethel as a friend. Or at least he said that it was as friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you asked him?” Mary wonders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but...” She was going to explain that she didn’t want him to feel pressured into doing something he didn’t want to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then ask him. If he says no, then you can drop it and go with Trev and Tomoko.” Mary went on to give her some advice when she saw the hesitation on Abby’s face. “You don’t want him to find out that you went without even asking him. He’s going to think that you're ashamed of him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby said something to her mom that she hadn’t in two years. “You’re right. Thanks for the advice.” She got up to wash her bowl leaving behind two stunned family members. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Hello my red fox, I just wanted to let you know that Polly and I are going to run for Homecoming Queens, vote for us.” Cheryl leans on the locker next to Abby’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to pretend that you didn’t show up to my house uninvited with half the school, trash the place, ruin Jughead’s birthday, and try to reveal everyone nasty secret?” She glares at Cheryl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you invite me?” She pouts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you ever take anyone else feeling into consideration? Did you take me, who you keep saying is your best friend, into consideration when you were patronizing my brother for having mommy issues?” She slammed her locker shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, but Veronica took my head vixen title and I was bitter about my family’s dirty laundry being out for everyone to read.” She looks at the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A sorry with a but in it is an excuse.” Abby tried to walk away but Cheryl grabbed her arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I didn’t think about you at all. I didn’t think about your house getting trash or how you would feel seeing your brother being hurt. It was a shitty thing to do. I guess I’m not used to having to think about how my actions affect my friends. With Ginger and Tina, I can say or do whatever they don’t care, as long as I’m buying their wardrobes.” She owns up to it. “I promised to do better.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be looking forward to seeing you and Polly getting crowned at the dance.” She smiled at Cheryl, who beamed at her for forgiving her.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Sweet Pea and Abby were sitting on a blanket behind his trailer. They just finished their tutoring session with Fangs. “So, Riverdale Homecoming is coming up? I was wondering if you want to go. If you don’t want to, that's fine, I can always go with Tomoko.” She added the last sentence when she saw his conflicted face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go.” He sighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure? You don’t have to. I don’t want to drag you to all these Northside events, knowing you’ll be miserable.” She looks over his blank face with a frown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do all my things without complaining.” He shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have fun at those.” She is always smiling when she attends an event at the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You had fun putting flooring into my trailer or bathing hotdog.” He pointed at the dog that was for once calm in her lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those were tasks, but I wasn’t miserable.” She ran her fingers through the sheepdog fur. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t miserable at the variety show or dinner with your family. I had fun.” He got a good laugh at the odd act at the variety show and hearing stories from her childhood at the dinner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m happy, I asked you. I wasn’t going to. I felt like it would be too triggering for you to go to a Riverdale High dance. They’re over the top and I was scared you would end up resenting me.” She admits the main reason she wasn’t going to invite him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You overthink shit too much.” He leaned over to give her a peck. “So, why did you end up asking?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mom told me I should.” She told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mom?” He asks, knowing they had a rough relationship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She came to town because Archie drunk dial dad begging him to not get a divorce.” She explains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is that going?” He reached over to pet Hot Dog.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s different.” She put it simply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does that mean?” He squints at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Normally, she puts on a happy act like she has it all together and life is so great. But, the smile never reached her eyes. Yesterday her smile reached her eyes. She did her normal gushing over Archie, but she didn’t walk on eggshells around me. She approached me with a warm smile. She actually laughed when I was being snarky instead of shutting down.” She leaned against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you should give her a chance.” He said, making Abby turn sharply to look at him. “My relationship with my mom wasn’t the best when she passed. She was drinking her days away and I was spending all the time I could away from home. More than anything I wished I could have repaired our relationship. Maybe she would still be alive if I did. I didn’t want you to be like me and look back on your mom with regret.” He rubs the small of her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A face like that, rough charm, and wisdom. You really don’t make it fair for other men.” She smiled. She knew he didn’t like dwelling on the past, so she wouldn’t let him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, don’t need no one taking you away…. Oh, and you forgot a fantastic lover on your list.” He nips at her neck. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Abby walks into the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re in here,” Mary called out. She followed her mother’s voice to the kitchen. Everyone who was staying in the house was there. “So, who's going to the dance? Besides your dad and me... Oh, and Hermione, whom I invited.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did?” Fred narrows his eyes at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We'll talk about it.” She side-eyes him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you guys are going to the dance? Together?” Archie looked between his parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were talking about it. We both want to hear you play if that's still happening. If you're good with it.” Fred went to stand next to his wife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teens share a look, after getting a nod from Jughead and a shrug from his sister, Archie turns to his parents. “Yeah, totally. I'm great with it.” He smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Mary smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby was happy that they were actually getting along. Normally, watching them together was painful. It was filled with awkward tension of them pretending everything was fine when there was hidden hostility on both ends. She didn’t know what happened in Chicago, but she was glad that it did.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Once again, Abby was the last to get picked up for the dance. She didn’t have to wait long for the knock on the door. She opens it up making Sweet Pea gasp, never seeing her in a formal dress before. She was wearing a blush glitter spaghetti strap maxi <a href="https://urstyle.fashion/styles/2737299">dress</a>. There was a high thigh slit on the left side and a deep sweetheart neckline. She had on silver hoop earrings, white ankle strapped heels, and a pink clutch. Her mom did her make up a light pink and put her hair up in a complicated updo that had curls and braids. When her mom explained it to her, she thought it would look like a mess, but it came out beautiful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The thought of you wearing this dress without me breaks my heart. I might have to spank you after the dance for it.” He winks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She giggles as she closes the door. “You look very sharp tonight.” He was wearing a black button-up with a black tie and slacks. “The tie makes me want to tug you around.” She grabbed his tie to pull him into a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sweet Pea pulls away, cursing his tease of a girlfriend. “Women, don't make me have to meet your mother with a boner. That’s the start of a porno, you don’t want to be part of.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the clueless girlfriend who makes like she can’t hear the loud sex her boyfriend and mother are having right behind her.” She rolls her eyes as she walks to the truck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You watch porn.” He shouted as he ran after her. She turned around to hush him, not knowing if Alice Cooper went to the dance yet. That woman would have the whole town thinking she was a sex addict. He crackled at her panic expression as they got into the truck, where he asked her a series of questions about the porn she watches.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Abby led him to the gym. Sweet Pea looked around, it was impressive with the DJ, decorations, and food selection. He had to swallow his bitterness at the fact that more money went into this dance than funding for any after school program at Southside. “Hey, guys,” Tomoko, Ethel, and Trev approach them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Abby smiled. Sweet Pea gave a head nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who this?” Ethel looks up at him through her lashes in a shy manner more than seductive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is Sweet Pea, my boyfriend. Babe, this is Ethel, our friend, and Trev’s date.” She introduced them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” He said to the girl before turning to Abby. “Can we get drinks?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be warned, the left one is spiked.” Tomoko saws the jocks surrounding it earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Left one it is then.” Sweet Pea with an arm around Abby’s waist walks over to the punch bowls. He filled up two cups from the left bowl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheryl walks over to the table to make herself a drink. “Hey Abby, Abby’s boyfriend.” She spat out the word boyfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pleasure seeing you again Abby’s supposed friend.” Sweet Pea shot back sarcastically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look lovely, Cheryl.” Abby broke up the glaring match. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, you look stunning. The way the light reflects off the glitter is breathtaking.” She looks Abby up and down just to irritate him. Sweet Pea tightens his grips on her hip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really have a way with words.” Abby laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Cheryl?</span>
  <span>” Betty walks over to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Hey.</span>
  <span>” She looks over at the blonde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Where's Polly?</span>
  <span>” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>She's fine. She had a sugar-crash and canceled at the last minute, leaving me high and dry, which is why I'm never doing anything nice for anyone ever again. Excuse me.</span>
  <span>” She puts her drink down and walks away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” Betty stared at Cheryl’s back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, Cheryl. She can be dramatic. One time I didn’t notice her in the hall, so I didn’t wave back. She stuffed a three-page letter into my locker about how rude it is to not tell someone why you’re upset with them. You don’t have to worry, Cheryl will have fun tonight and forgive Polly in the morning.” She assured the worried blonde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One can never be too sure with Cheryl Blossom.” Betty kept her eyes on the girl. “Excuse me, I have to make sure the homecoming is on track.” She walks away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck?” Sweet Pea was confused by many things said in that conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s Betty. She is in charge of the dance committee.” She explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I got that. She wrote you a three-page letter.” He made his eyebrows meet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and it took me two hours with milkshakes at Pops to convince her that I didn’t see her and wasn’t upset with her.” She told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would have said it once and if she didn’t believe me I would have told her to fuck off.” He rolled his eyes at his patient girlfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, underneath that beauty is an insecure girl with a lot of issues. If you meet her parents you’ll understand.” She sips her spiked punch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll pass.” He chugs his punch when he sees Fred Andrews approaching them with two beautiful women. The one with red hair, obviously being Mary Andrews. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, I’m Mary Andrews. Abby’s mom. You must be Sweet Pea. I’ve heard a lot about you from Fred and Archie.” She introduced herself to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not from Abby.” He looks down at his girlfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She gets flustered every time I ask.” Mary giggles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, babe.” He pinches her cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Hermoine, Veronica's mom.” She smiled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Veronica, she was at Jughead’s party. She was the brunette sitting next to Archie.” She reminds him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah.” He nods his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, he goes to Southside High. He only met her that one time.” She explains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine.” Hermoine waved it off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Friends, students, and alumni. I hope you brought your dancing shoes. Please join me in welcoming to the stage Riverdale High's very own Archie Andrews and Veronica Lodge!” Mayor McCoy announces to the crowd. The adults whistled and cheered for their children being on the stand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The mayor comes to your dances.” Sweet Pea whispers to Abby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She goes to all these things. Helps her look like she is involved with the community and she can keep an eye on her daughter.” She whispers. He glares at the Mayor who was largely at fault for the disproportionate funds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Archie and Veronica did a cover of We’re Kids in America. The light went dark with only the spotlights glowing. People cheered when Archie spun his guitar around him. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Sweet Pea was slow dancing with Abby. “How was your night?” She looks up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn't as fun as kicking your ass at pool, but it was enjoyable. Especially when I found out you’re not able to talk about me without getting flustered.” He teases. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” She hid her blushing face in his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Joaquin here.” Sweet Pea noticed his friend walking up to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Joaquin stopped in front of the couple. “I just overheard the parents talking, FP been arrest for Jason Blossom murder.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Sweet Pea dropped his arms to his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Abby shook her head as tears filled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, babe.” He pulls her close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t. He wouldn’t. They’re using him as a scope goat.” She shook in his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right. Damn cops.” Sweet mutters to her, but when his eyes met Joaquin’s, he knew that FP wasn’t completely innocent.  </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Mary went into her daughter’s room and sat down at the foot of her bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Abby sniffed, hugging her pillow as she leaned back against her headboard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, this is hard for you. You and FP used to be so close.” She put her hand on her daughter's shaking knee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t do it.” She told her mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Abby, they found the gun.” She didn’t want to get stuck in denial. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what, they knew what model the gun was. The cops or someone could have planted it.” She argues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think Sheriff Keller would do that?” She asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think people do desperate things when their livelihood is on the line.” She didn’t know the Sheriff, she knew FP.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I think maybe it would be better if you got away from this for a little while,” Mary told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Abby tilts her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you could come live with me. I got a good position at my law firm and I have a spare bedroom. Or we could move to a bigger place if your brother decided to come with us. Riverdale seems to be headed down a dangerous path and I didn’t want you caught in the crossfires.” She explains.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for the offer, mom. You have no idea how much that means to me. But, I have a life here.” She interrupted her mom when she opened her mouth. “I’m not talking about Sweet Pea. I have the tutoring program, childhood friends, Archie, and dad. I couldn’t leave all that behind, even if Chicago might be safer right now. Besides, nothing in life is 100 percent foolproof.” She reached over to give her mom a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Anatomy of a Murder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Abby walks into FP’s trailer to find Jughead sitting on the floor, crying. She kneels down to hug and let him cry on her shoulder. “I gotta get out of here.” Jug stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, we can go back home.” She stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s your home, not mine.” He went into the room and shoved his things into a backpack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then come back to my house.” He shot her a look for her rephrasing. “Or you can crash on Sweet Pea’s couch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t even know him. When I said get out of here, I don’t mean this trailer, I mean this toxic backward town!” He yells.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going to go?” She asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To my moms.” He puts his backpack on and walks out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She followed him. “Can I at least come with you to the bus station?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” He sighs, knowing there was no getting rid of her when he saw Fangs and Sweet Pea standing by his dad’s pick up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got in the driver’s seat, Abby in the passenger, and Sweet Pea and Fangs jumped in the back. The ride to the bus station was silent. They watched Jughead get out of the truck without saying a word to them and go inside to buy his ticket. “I don’t see why you like him so much, he’s a prick. Makes like he doesn’t need ya when he's obviously helpless.” Sweet Pea glares at the doors he went through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember we are doing this for FP and Abby.” Fangs remind him, so Sweet Pea wouldn’t snap on him when he came out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jughead came out and went to the phonebooth to call his mother. He talked on it for a while before hanging up the phone and sliding down on the floor as he cried. “Shit,” Abby walked to the booth and threw the doors open. “Maybe you can go to Chicago with my mom.” She offers, knowing this reaction had to be from his mom rejecting him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you Andrews has done enough for me.” He spat out bitterly. He stood up straight and pushed past her to walk into the station.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is that supposed to mean?” She yelled at his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns around to get in her face and yell, “Your father fired mine making him spiral down this Serpent path and your brother goes behind my back to search the trailer because he thinks my dad is a murder which turns out he is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sweet Pea made his way over to shove Jug back, almost making him lose his footing. “Don’t yell at her for her family mistake! Don’t yell at her period! I’m letting you off this time because your dad just got arrested for murder. But, if you ever get in her face again like you want to fight her, you’re going to have to fight me. If you can’t beat a bulldog in a fight you are not going to be able to take a Serpent in one.” He towers over the smaller male. Jughead glared at him as Sweet took the keys from his jacket pocket. “Since you’re going to get on a bus to nowhere, I’ll be taking this.” He pulls Abby to the truck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She got in the passenger seat. He went around to the driver’s seat. After Fangs got in the back, he drove to the trailer park. “Fuck him, say it with me fuck him.” Sweet Pea said when she saw her crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s just upset. He has suffered because of my family.” She wipes her tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's not you. You welcome him into your home. You cooked him dinner. You went to check on him when his dad was arrested. You wanted to see him off to make sure he was safe. And what did he do, spit in your face.” Sweets rants. When she opened her mouth he went on. “I didn’t care that he’s upset, that doesn’t make it okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right…. Fuck him.” She whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, we’re going to have to work on that.” Sweet Pea chuckles at her sad attempt.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Abby.” Tomoko held the newspapers with FP’s mug shot in it. The headline reading Justice for Jason: Gang Member Confesses to the Murder of Jason Blossom Following Arrest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t do it.” Abby shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He confessed, Abs.” Trev picked out a piece of melon from his fruit salad to eat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The story doesn’t make sense. Holding someone hostage for money, even if Clifford gave FP the money, he would have gone right to the cops after.” She read the article over and over. Every time revealed more plot holes  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t seem like the type to think things through. I mean he didn’t even wait for a lawyer who could have gotten a deal for him.” Trev thought that was idiotic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That actually is a good point that could prove he didn’t do it.” Tomoko’s eyes lit up as she pulled out her notepad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Abby and Trev watch her scribble away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Him confessing right away might mean that he was coerced or threatened by someone. Or he is protecting someone else.” She never took her eyes off the paper as she wrote.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is he doing?” Abby perks up when Jughead walks into the cafe and up to Cheryl’s table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>I'm sorry, Cheryl.</span>
  <span>” He apologized, trying to hold back his own tears. She got up to smack him across the face. She pushed him a couple of times before hitting his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby rushes over there, but Archie gets there first and pulls Cheryl away as she sobs. “</span>
  <span>Enough!</span>
  <span>” Weatherbee yelled. “</span>
  <span>Mr. Jones, you need to come with me. Right now.</span>
  <span>” He points Jughead to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Archie let Cheryl go, who fell into Abby’s arms sobbing into her shoulder. “</span>
  <span>He was apologizing. He didn't do anything wrong!</span>
  <span>” She heard her brother tell the principal as she pulled Cheryl to the locker room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was helping Cheryl mix her make up when Betty came in. “</span>
  <span>Cheryl?</span>
  <span>” She closed the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>I barely touched him.</span>
  <span>” She sniffs. Abby rubs her back, even though she knows that was a lie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>It's not his fault, Cheryl. Even if his dad did do it, it's... </span>
  <span>” She walks over slowly as she defends her boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Everybody keeps coming up to me, and hugging me, and telling me that I must be so relieved that my brother's killer has finally been caught. That this nightmare is over. Then why doesn't it feel that way?</span>
  <span>” She turns around to ask through tears. Abby and Betty stood in silence, letting her cry because there were no words that were going to make her feel better.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Archie and Abby walk through the door to see their dad on the phone. “Yes, I... I appreciate it.” He hangs up the phone. They walk into the kitchen. “That was Weatherbee. He's concerned for Jug's personal safety. After what happened with Cheryl, he's worried about the other students' reaction to it. Thinks Jughead should finish the semester from home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jughead's getting kicked out because Cheryl pummeled him. How is that fair?” Archie didn’t see why Jughead was being punished for his father’s sins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's not.” He agrees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, can we call, I don't know, the school board?” Archie rubs the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Son, FP may spend decades in prison, potentially the rest of his life. We gotta think of a long-term solution.” Fred needs them to understand the reality of the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are a long-term solution.” Archie points down at the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, dad. He’s only got two more years of high school then he'll be off to a college with a good journalist program on some scholarship.” Abby nods. It was two years, they could house Jughead for two years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's not how it works, okay? I'm not his legal guardian.” Fred shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, good thing mom's a lawyer.” Archie figured his mom could pull some strings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Archie, my priority is keeping you two safe.” He pointed at his kids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep me safe from who? Jughead? Are you kidding me, Dad?” He scoffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not his dad.” Abby crossed her arms over her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he’s not. But there is this trouble that seems to follow the Jones' around, wherever they go, whatever they do. Hell, maybe you guys should go to Chicago and live with your mom.” He threw his hands in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's not even something I was considering, Dad. But you know what? Maybe I should.” Archie met his challenge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, if it'll keep you guys out of trouble, I'm all for it.” He said it with such conviction that it shocked and hurt Abby and Archie. To think that their dad was willing to give them up so easily. It felt like their mom leaving all over again. Abby held in her tears as she walked towards the stairs. Archie follows her to comfort her but stops when he saw Jug at the door, knowing he heard everything. “Hey, Jug.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm gonna sleep in the garage tonight. Okay?” He looks him in the eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jug…” He calls as the door closes. Abby walked up the stairs to go to her room and cried on her bed.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Abby was sitting next to her mom at Pops with Archie and Jug across from her. “Archie asked me to look into your father's case. I went down to the station, and passed myself off as his attorney to try to get as much information as I could.” Mary told them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How's it looking, Mom?” Archie asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, unfortunately, between FP's list of priors, the anonymous tip, and the possession of the murder weapon…” She listed the thing against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't forget that pesky confession.” Jughead reminds her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Things look pretty bad. I was with him all night, and he never once budged from his story.” Mary told them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if nothing else, at least he's an honest murderer. Right?” Jug made a joke to stop himself from crying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's a story with gaping holes in it. Not that the police care about that, they just need someone to blame.” Abby rolls her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, also, who is Joaquin DeSantos?” Mary looks down at her notes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Joaquin? As in Kevin's boyfriend?” Archie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s him.” Abby nods, having heard his last name before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was FP's phone call. Jughead, my advice to you is, go and see your father. Tell him everything you wanna say. Once he's arraigned, things tend to move pretty quickly, and there won't be anything left to do. So, this might be your last chance.” Mary told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go do that.” Jughead stood up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told Veronica I would swing by.” Archie follows Jughead out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to clear the air with you.” Abby turns to her mother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did?” She raised her eyebrows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I want our relationship to move forward in a positive direction.” She admits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would love that.” Mary smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For that to happen, I think we need a conversation. I need questions answered.” Abby couldn’t pretend like the hurt never happened. Her mom nods for her to go on. “Why didn’t you ask us to go with you when you left the first time?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could barely afford the one-bedroom apartment I had in the slums. It took me a while to get a job at a firm and longer to get enough cases regularly to make a good paycheck. I wasn’t going to take you away from a stable household, safe neighborhood, and your friends. But, things are different now, if you wanted to come I would be happy to have you.” Mary explains. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanted us for the beginning?” She didn’t believe she made the wrong assumption.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More than anything. The hardest part about being a parent is that you have to always do the right thing for your kid even when it’s hard. Even if it makes them hate you.” She told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby hugs her. “I don’t hate you.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, because I love you.” Mary squeezes her tight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for shutting you out.” Abby pulled away and fought back her tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for not forcing my way in. I was scared of pushing you further away.” Mary picks up a napkin to wipe her tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, you’re right. I would push you away. I wasn’t ready to let go of my anger until recently. Until I realized I was lucky to have a mother….Let’s get you a milkshake.” She waves her hand to call Pops over so they could order. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“We know FP used his call from jail to get in touch with you. What did he say?” Archie asked Joaquin who was sitting on the recliner in their soundproof garage. Kevin, Veronica, and Archie were standing in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here you go,” Abby passed him a beer and sat on the arm of the chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Abby.” Archie scolds her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“People spill things when they are comfortable.” She shrugs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The call was basically just a warning. Said to lay low.” Joaquin answers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘See,’ Abby mouths to her brother. He rolled his eyes at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one uses their one call to say lay low.” Veronica crossed her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Joaquin, do you know something? I'm not talking to you as your boyfriend, I'm talking to you as the sheriff's son. Did FP kill Jason?” Kevin steps forward with his hands in his pockets trying to look intimidating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It made Abby and Joaquin scoffs. “I’m sorry, what authority does being the sheriff’s son give you? That you can sway daddy easily.” His boyfriend was disgusted at seeing Kevin use his privilege in an aggressive way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m a construction worker's daughter, that doesn’t mean you should let me build your house.” She scoffs again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Although, you did a good job on Fang’s floors.” Joaquin nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” She pats his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Abigail, if you’re not going to help, leave.” Archie points to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, your sad movie interrogation tactics aren’t going to work. He’s been interrogated by police before. You should just level with him.” She reasoned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you level with me?” Joaquin leaned back to look up at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want to know what you know about FP’s involvement. I need to know, so I can make my next move. If he didn’t then we can try to prove his innocence. But, if he’s guilty I have to start persuading my dad to let Jughead stay here.” She pleads with him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the honesty in her eyes, he told her the story, although it would piss off Sweet Pea. “On July 11th, I got a phone call in the middle of the night from FP. Said he needed help with some clean-up job at the Whyte Wyrm.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What job?” Kevin interrupted making Joaquin take a deep breath before going on with his story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The basement of the Whyte Wyrm is off-limits to everyone, but that's where I met FP, and that's where I saw... He'd been shot. I never asked FP if he did it. I just... I mean, I was terrified. I... I just assumed. We stashed the body in the freezer, cleaned up the mess, got rid of any evidence…” He told his side of the story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are a criminal.” Kevin had tears in his eyes as he looked down both metaphorically and literally at his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No fucking duh, what do you think this leather means? You knew he was dealing.” Abby glares at Kevin’s tears. He was going out with a gang member. The biggest hurdle she jumped when she started having feelings for Sweet Pea was that he was a criminal. Even though he was a victim of circumstance, it wasn’t something she could overlook easily at first. But, the more she got to know him she realized she selfishly didn’t care. She tried to believe Sweet Pea when he said his involvement was dealing weed, transporting it, and doing favors of roughing up people or trashing places. But, she knew there was always a chance that he did more than that. If she did find that out, she wasn’t about to play the victim and cry like some naive fool. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Joaquin, FP has done jobs for my dad, Hiram Lodge, in the past. Do you think killing Jason was one of them?” Veronica asked. Abby had to fight to not roll her eyes, she was sick of hearing about my dad might do this and my father might have done that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was one time I overheard a conversation between FP and Mustang…” Joaquin leaned forward to tell them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who's Mustang?” Archie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He's another Serpent. The one you picked a fight with at the bar.” Abby told him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s also the only other guy who knew about the clean-up. I heard him tell FP something about some rich guy. I don't know who.” He told them all he could</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is Mustang?” Veronica steps forwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no, no. You do not want to go see him.” Joaquin shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I do. And you're going to take us.” Veronica demands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or... Or I'm going to tell my dad about your little clean-up job.” Kevin threatens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you serious?” Abby stood up to stand in front of Joaquin. “Are you guys stupid? Mustang isn’t going to let you question him. He’s going hit first. You remember getting thrown around, don’t you, Archie? You remember being scared, don’t you, Kevin? You ran out of there as fast as you could.” She glares at them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down, Abby. I’ll do it.” Joaquin stood up and put a hand on her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better break up with him after this, because blackmail should be a deal-breaker.” She walks out of the house with everyone following her. She rode on the back of Joaquin’s bike. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Not that much money in local crime and villainy, huh?” Veronica looks back at Joaquin as they walk through the litter infected stairways of the cheap apartment building. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Made your dad a lot of money.” Abby rolls her eyes. Veronica looks forward with a sad look on her face. Archie glares at his sister, who shrugs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is him, here.” Joaquin knocks on the door. “Mustang? You here?” He opens the door and slowly walks inside. They follow him in to look around the filthy apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my God.” Archie gasps in the bathroom doorway. They look inside to see Mustang in a bathtub with a needle sticking out of his arm. He was laying limp and his chest wasn’t moving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can't... I can't be here. Let's go.” Joaquin drags Abby with him, knowing that Sweet Pea wouldn't want her here either. He drops her off at the trailer park. He went to pick up Kevin to tell him bye before he went on a bus to anywhere but here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knocks on the trailer’s door and Sweet Pea lets her in. She told him everything. “What the fuck were you thinking? The next time your brother and his group plan something, you stay out of it.” He paces in front of the couch she was sitting on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, what if I can prove FP innocent?” She whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know the hardest part about being a Serpent? It’s not dealing drugs, beating up people, or trashing places. It’s following orders, even though I don’t have all the information or know why. But, FP earned my trust, because his orders have never blown back on me. So, when he says to forget about him and focus on the club and keep the Ghoulies off our backs. That’s what I do. I have to trust that he knows what he is doing?” He sat next to her on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, FP is also a martyr. If he thinks taking the fall for this will save someone he loves he’ll do it. Remember how I told you he stopped talking to me and wouldn’t answer my phone calls. I lied, he did answer once. He told me to leave him alone that he didn’t want anything to do with me anymore. If I’d call him again, he shows me what happens to little girls who want to hang around old bad men.” She sighs but continues quickly when she sees Sweet Pea’s jaw tense. “I found out recently, it was because my dad told him to stay away from me. FP could have made my dad the bad guy. He would have every right to after my dad cut him out of the business. But, he didn’t. If a guy can’t even throw his ex-best friend who screwed him over under the bus, then how can he kill a teen for money.” She looks down at her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her phone rings, she picks it up. “Yes, Arch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was Clifford Blossom who killed FP. We have proof, a video. I just thought you should know.” He told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god. This is great. Not for Cheryl, but FP will be free.” She jumps up from the couch. Sweet Pea stood up, wondering what she was walking about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think he’ll be free. He did help cover it up. But he’s not a murder.” He reminds her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, did you see Jason being killed?” She gasps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m happy you didn’t have to see it. I got to go. The cops are going to want to talk to me.” After their goodbyes, she hangs up the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was Clifford Blossom. He killed him and Archie has the proof.” She hugs Sweet Pea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s great.” Fangs run out of his room to join the hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is still going to get charged with helping cover it up, but that's a lesser sentence.” She smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll solve that part later.” Sweet Pea didn’t want her mood to be ruined.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry, Mom, but my friends need me.” Archie stood with his family at the door. Mary had her suitcase behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m staying too, sorry.” Abby nods, next to her brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you guys can come for the summer,” She offers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That'd be great.” They smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You be careful.” She gave each of them a hug as they promised they would. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Archie. I love you, Abby.” She tears up at having to leave them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Mom.” They echoed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Sweet Hereafter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Abby had the Blue and Gold in her hand. She was reading the article that Jughead wrote. The facts about finding out who Jason’s murder was made up the article. Maple Syrup has been a front for transporting heroin. Jason knowing too much and wanting to run away got him killed by his own father. Now, that the drug issues were brought to light the new topic of discussion was who was dealing the drugs. The pressure was making Mayor McCoy and Sheriff Keller crack. “You know they're going to blame the Serpents.” Sweet Pea, whose legs she was sitting in between, read over her shoulder. He and Fangs were in her room printing out their essays.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ll be out of luck, we’re only allowed to deal weed.” Fangs was on Abby’s laptop. He opens up his essay through an attachment on an email and prints it out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like Mayors or cops care about real justice, Fangs. They want to lock up whoever they can blame the fastest so that people don’t cause a riot. Northsiders want their kids safe.” He pinches Abby’s cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He's right, Mayor McCoy hasn’t even said anything about the Blossoms. In her press conference, she kept talking about the drugs and the Serpents. They're probably offering FP a deal right now.” She swings back her arm to elbow him to get him to let go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“FP would never rat.” Sweet Pea pushes her off, so her face meets the comforter. He rolled off the bed and sat down on the rolling chair after Fang’s essay was printed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat up, glaring at her boyfriend. “I didn’t say he would, I just said their offering.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fangs lie down on her bed. “This feels amazing. It’s like a cloud.” He moans. It felt much better than his mattress that was the same age as him. “Hey, would it be okay if I sleep here sometime?” He looks up at Abby. She giggled, shaking her head at him. She never took him seriously, she knew that he liked to push Sweet Pea’s buttons. “Why not?” He whines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fangs.” Sweet Pea grunts.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fangs smile innocently. “I meant when she slept over at the trailer. It is a shame to think this bed is going to waste.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever, you lying perv.” He grabbed his essay to staple it together before putting it in his backpack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How come she didn’t mention that other gang, the Ghoulies?” Abby had been wondering since she saw the press conferences and she remembered Malachai offering her drugs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because they don’t know about those bastards. The Ghoulies are still new, fucking multiplying like rabbit lately, though.” Sweets inform her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think FP would mention them to throw the heat off the Serpents?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, that starts a war we can’t afford right now? Since they got Jingle Jangle and every other drug under the sun, they’re making a lot of money. We only push weed and whatever leftover money we got after our bills goes back into the community.” Fangs explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys aren’t in danger, are you?” She worried about this other gang starting a war once they got big enough to push them out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. A serpent can’t be taken down by a ghoul.” Sweets pull her to her feet. “Come on, wiz kid. Let’s get you to school.” He grabbed her backpack and his before making his way out of the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye Mr. Andrew.” Fangs wave to her dad making Abby and Sweets echo the goodbye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See ya kids.” He waved from his seat on the porch. He has been depressed lately, feeling like he made the wrong decision in keeping them and not making them go to Chicago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby got on the bike behind Sweets and he drove her to school. Fangs follow behind, just in case anyone starts trouble. Some Northsiders were getting feisty now that they thought Serpents were giving their kids drugs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they got to school, she got off and gave him a kiss. Tomoko and Trev wolf whistle from behind her. “Shut up.” She giggles, walking over to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They joke around with each other as they walk into the school. Abby was jerking back from Tina bumping shoulders with her. “Ew, you better not have gotten any snake sperm on me, Ohpidiophilia.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you call me?” Abby squints.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a person that has sex with snakes.” Ginger came up from behind her and circled around to stand next to her friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t aware you two knew a word with more than two syllables.” Tomoko glares at the girls harassing her friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me, what of this is drug money? This shirt.” Tina went to grab her shirt, but Abby grabbed her wrist and dug her nails in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that Cheryl used to buy your wardrobe, so tell me what of yours isn’t bought with drug money.” She throws Tina’s wrist away from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d tell your boyfriends to not pick you up anymore. I heard a few bulldogs talking about running them off the road.” Gingers smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get the hell out of here.” Trev stood in front of her to shoo the two girls away. “I swear when people think there's a monster amongst them, they become the monster.” He shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those girls were always monsters, they’re just learning to stand on their own.” Tomoko glares at their backs. “Don’t let them get to you.” She turned to her friend who went quiet after the threat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's hard not to when they're so angry at the Serpents that they’re attacking them when they’re not even the ones who brought the drugs into Riverdale.” She pulls out her phone. She went to the group chat she had between her, Fangs, Sweets, and Toni. She let them know about the threat. She told them she would catch the bus for this week's tutoring session, which Sweet rejected and said he would be at the front of the school. She sighs at her stubborn boyfriend. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Hello, my fellow redhead.” Cheryl smiles at Abby.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Cheryl.” Abby closed her locker to give all her attention to her friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to give you this.” She put a large makeup trolly between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a lot of makeup.” She looks down at it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s more than just makeup. It’s my mac brushes, all my skin products, and everything else to make you feel beautiful.” She pointed at the different zippers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t take all this.” Abby shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you can. You are the only one with my skin complexion so you would use it best. Most importantly, I want to give you this.” She gave her a gold heart compact mirror that had diamonds making a CB on it. “The gold and diamond are real. You can trade it in to get a lot of money, but I would like it if you kept it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheryl, don’t you need this?” She looks at the personal item in her hands.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t look at any of this the same anymore. But, I can give them a new meaning by giving them to you.” Cheryl shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, but if you want it back you let me know.” She traced the letters that the diamonds made. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could never think of a more fitting home for it.” She smiled before walking away. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Fred and Abby were making dinner together as Fred told her about his day. “Does she not understand what being a partner means? She can’t make decisions like that without talking to you.” She reacted to her dad telling her that Hermoine fired the Serpents.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s hoping we won’t be partners for long. She wants to buy me out.” He put the cut-up vegetables into the stew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to sell?” She asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The price she offered me is more than I would make from the project.” He told her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you’re thinking about it?” She stirs the pot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t help but think about it.” He nods. A knock at the door put an end to the topic. “I’ll get it.” He went to the door. A few minutes later, he came back into the kitchen with a blonde in a business suit. “This is Ms. Weiss, she's Jughead’s caseworker.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, we need to get the paperwork to keep Jughead with us.” Abby smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we do. Do you have them?” Fred looks at the woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard he was staying here, so I look into you, Mr. Andrews, and I’m afraid you’re not a suitable guardian for him.” Mrs. Weiss looks at the man.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” The Andrews looks at her confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With your DUI and...” She explains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“DUI?” Abby looked at her father. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was around the time your mom left.” He told his daughter before turning to the social worker. “That was over two years ago.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The bigger issue is money. I’m afraid with two kids of your own to take care of, you don’t have enough to take on Jughead too.” She informs them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going to happen to him?” Abby’s voice shook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have a foster home on the Southside. The family is good and we have worked with them before. Unfortunately, he would have to transfer to Southside High.” She gave them the good and bad news.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why does he have to transfer? He’s been going to our schools while living in the Southside his whole life?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It appears he’s been using this address to do that. Which is illegal, but we’re willing to look the other way. But, now he has to go to a school in the district he’s living in.” She explains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s making good grades, he’s part of the paper, he got a girlfriend and great friends. He has a family here.” Abby explains all the things he might lose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They heard the door open and Jughead telling Archie. “That hottie kept looking at you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They came into the kitchen and stopped when they saw the woman. “Hey, guys. Um... This is Ms. Weiss from Social Services. She's, uh... She's Jughead's caseworker.” Fred points to the woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jughead, I know how terrible and emotional the last few days have been for you. Your father's facing serious jail time. Your mom's over-extended and out of state. We just want to make sure that you’re being taken care of.” She looks over at the teen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, he can keep staying with us, right, Dad?” Archie looks at his dad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I offered already, Arch.” Fred looks down at the counter. Jughead perks his head up at that since he knew Fred was on the fence about him staying here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great, so what's the problem?” Archie asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a DUI. After your mom left. Look, we can talk about this later but between that and my cash flow problem, it knocks me out.” He looks over at Jughead with an apology in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is a family on the Southside that's offered to foster you. They're good people, they've worked with us before.” She told him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn't sound completely horrible.” He shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It does mean you'll be in a different school district, Jughead, and you'll have to transfer schools.” She delivered the next bad news.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell? When is all this supposed to happen?” Archie glares at the lady who came in and changed their lives with little emotion on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The paperwork has been processed. Unless there is a radical change in your father's case, you'll be on the Southside by the end of the week.” She told the teen. Jug closed his eyes and struggled not to cry.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>After seeing Betty’s locker that had her newspaper article screaming FP innocence taped to her locker with Go To Hell, Serpent Slut written in pig blood, Abby decided that there was no way she was going to let Sweet Pea pick her up. On the day of their tutoring, she skipped her last class and took the bus to the Whyte Wyrm. She didn’t want Sweet Pea to go to the Northside. She texted him from her seat at the bar. “Did your dad know about us getting fired?” A serpent leaned against the bar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he didn’t. Hermoine no longer wants criminals associated with her project now that her husband is coming home. She even tried to buy my dad out.” She told him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought it was something like that.” He nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door swung up and Sweet Pea came charging in. “You are the most stubborn woman I know.” He grabbed her face.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, who's talking.” She playfully rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave her a hard kiss. He only pulls away when a few people clear their throats. “I knew her since she was a kid, mind not eating her face in front of me.” Hogeye sighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m here to learn, not to have my virgin eyes burn from the unholy sight.” Fangs took the seat next to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please that cherry has been popped and tossed around a few times already.” Sweet Pea scoffs taking the seat on the other side of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I ask you for a favor?” She looks between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, you owing me. I’m interested.” Sweets rub his hands together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jug can’t stay with us anymore, because the social worker said my dad doesn’t have enough money. He is going to be put into a foster home on the Southside and he has to transfer to Southside High. Can you look out for him? He’s like a second brother to me. I’m worried that once the Ghoulies find out FP is his dad, that will be it for him.” She pulls out the manilla folders with papers to help them get through Night by Elie Wiesel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s no problem. We’ll take him under our wing.” Fangs promised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you can’t approach him like that. He’ll pull away if he thinks it's out of pity or obligation. Let him think he’s on his own for now.” She told them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you Northsiders have to make everything so damn complicated?” Sweets huffs. Even though Jug spent almost his whole life living at the Sunnyside trailer park, he went to school and only had friends in the North. In Sweet’s eyes that made him the worst type of people. A Southsider who turns his back on his own to live an easy life in the North. Forgetting about their roots and choosing to live in that blissful ignorance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweets,” She whines. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll look out for him, but the second he gets snippy he’s on his own.” He gave her a peck on the lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulls out her phone when it rings. “Hey Cheryl,” She answers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t send you a goodbye text like everyone else. I had to call you. You tried harder than anyone else to be there for me. Other than Jason, you were my only real friend. You never asked me for anything. You put me in my place when I needed it, but you were never cruel. I can only hope that one day I’ll see you on the other side.” She whimpers over the phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheryl, what are you talking about?” She stood up from the barstool. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said that you didn't know why you ran after me that night at the game. Your body moved before your mind could think. I believe that was Jason. He brought us together because he knew that if anyone could have saved me, it would be you. I love you, Abigail Andrews. Thank you for giving it your all but I’m going to be with Jason now.” She hangs up the phone before Abby could talk her out of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweets, I don’t have time to explain, can you take me to the sweetwater river?” She grabbed onto his leather jacket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” He agrees instantly, seeing the tears running down her face. She pulled him out of the bar and got onto the back of his bike. She held on tightly as he sped to the river. He put his kickstand down the same time her dad’s truck pulled up. They ran to the river, screaming the suicidal teen’s name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s not here.” Archie looks around the frozen-over river.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Over there! Oh, my God.</span>
  <span>” Betty points to the middle of the river.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheryl! Stop!” She screams at the teen slamming her fists into the ice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ran to have Archie push them back. “Wait, Wait, Wait!” He pointed down to the ice that was cracking with all of them on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Too much weight, and we'll all go under,</span>
  <span>” Jughead told them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We all don’t have to go.” Abby ran past them before anyone could grab her. She drops to her knees to grab Cheryl’s hands that were bloody from hitting the ice. “You have to come back with me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s too hard.” She shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember, how we agreed that when times get hard you have to think of Jason and what he wanted for you. He wanted for you to shine, Cheryl.” She hugs her to feel that she was ice cold. Cheryl was wearing the white dress that she wore the last time she saw Jason. It was a thin summer dress that didn’t provide any protection from the snow and wind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I tried, I can’t. I can’t.” She sobs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you can. If you couldn’t then Jason wouldn’t have sent me to you. He knows you can. He knows I’m the most stubborn woman you’ll ever meet. I’m not leaving here without you. It’s not time for us to say goodbye. We have the rest of our lives to become sisters.” She rubs her hands along her arms to try and give her warmth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” She nods. Abby helps her to her feet. The groups cheered when they saw them moving towards them. Those cheers turned to screams of horror when the ice beneath the redhead’s feet broke and took them under. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ran out onto the ice. “The currents have them. Spread out. Spread out.” Jughead looks at the running water in the hole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teens wipe the snow off the ice to see where they were. “They’re here.” Archie could see his sister struggling to swim to the top while holding onto Cheryl. Sweet Pea ran over to him and they slammed their fists into the ice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be careful!” Veronica warns as ice turns red from their blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When a hole was made, Sweet Pea reached in to yank Abby out while Archie grabs Cheryl. “Give her CPR!” Abby screamed. Cheryl passed out right when they hit the freezing water. With each second they were under, she could feel her pulse slowing down. Archie did what his sister was demanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sweet Pea took off his jacket and wrapped her up in it. “Don’t ever scare me like that again?” He hugs her tight.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby couldn’t hear him, she was focused on Cheryl's limp body. She smiled when she saw Cheryl’s body jerk up to breathe air.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Cheryl! Hey. Hot chocolate? With a little splash of peppermint liqueur.” Veronica hands a cup to her before giving one to Abby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” They nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem. Are you warm enough?” Veronica put another blanket around them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are they doing here?” Hermoine came in and looked between Cheryl and Sweet Pea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Veronica got up to whisper to her mother, “She got in an accident. And she needed help, so I brought her here. He helped too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'll just warm up and go home.” Cheryl didn’t want Veronica to get into any trouble for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to go home. You can come to my house.” Abby told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to trouble you...” Cheryl was going to politely decline, even though she wanted to be anywhere else but at home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I insist. I want you there.” She grabbed her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” She smiled, weakly at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she felt warm enough, Sweet Pea called Fangs. He came to give Cheryl a ride on the back of his bike to the Andrews. After the girls took a hot shower, the four of them sat at the table to have corn chowder. The boys dominated the conversation with trivial things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not going to make me talk about it?” Cheryl picks up a cheddar biscuit. The table fell into silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since you brought it up. I want you to know that when you start to feel like that even if it's a whisper in the back of your brain, you come to me right away. Don’t let it grow into something huge that crushes you. You’re not trouble or a bother Cheryl. You’re my friend, my fellow redhead and we meant to stick together.” She smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re really too good for this world.” Cheryl sighs and looks down at her soup before looking at Sweet Pea. “You’re lucky to have her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know and so are you.” He nods.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Later that night, Cheryl kissed Abby on the forehead before slipping out of bed. She went to Thornhill to purify it of all the sins, the only ways she knew how with gasoline and a candle. Abby didn’t think anything of it when she woke up alone. She read the note on her nightstand and assumed that Cheryl woke up before her and went home. She got dressed and opened her door to see her dad. “I was about to knock. Come on, let’s go have breakfast at Pops.” He waved for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything serious?” He only took them to Pops in the morning for serious conversations, whether they were good or bad. He did it when he told them the responsibilities of getting Vegas and their mom leaving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just breakfast.” He laughs. They got into the red truck to drive to Pops. They sat in a booth and waited for Archie. “Hey, Casanova. I ordered you the usual.” Fred greeted his son when he walked through the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Dad. I'm just gonna go wash my hands.” He held up his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who knows where those have been?” Abby teases. Archie ruffles her hair when he passes her to go to the bathroom. “Archie!” She screamed at the bathroom door as her giggling brother went through them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened and a man wearing a mask came in. “Who's in charge here? Show me where the safe is!” He pointed a gun at Pops.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is no safe!” Pops yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay calm, don’t move,” Fred whispers to his daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You've got a safe. Show me where it is! Where's the safe, old man?” The man got on the counter and grabbed Pops to hold a gun to his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There ain't no safe.” Pops cried. Archie came out of the bathroom. Fred stood up to block him from view before the robber could see him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The robber jumped off the counter and stuck the gun in Fred’s face. “Give me your wallet!” As Fred reached for it, the robber shot him. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. A Kiss Before Dying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Abby was holding a towel against her dad’s gunshot wound, as Archie sped down the empty roads to get to the hospital. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on, Dad, hold on. Hold on, Dad. We're almost there. We're almost there. They're gonna fix you up. Stay with me, Dad, stay with me.” Archie spoke to his dad. He glanced to the side to see that despite his sister's best effort, their dad was losing more blood. It made him push his foot harder on the gas pedal that was already on the floor. Abby’s stomach turned as the stench of blood got thick in the truck to the point that she didn’t know if it would ever go away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Archie made the truck jerk to a harsh and abrupt stop when he parked in front of the hospital’s doors. Abby and he carried their father's weak body into the building. “Help, please. Help, hey! Someone help me and my dad.” Archie screams. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gurney!” A nurse screamed at some workers as she ran over to them. A couple of workers pushing a gurney came to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened to him?” A doctor ran over to help Archie get him on the gurney.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was... He was shot.” He points to the wound that the bullet made. His children followed as the workers pushed him down the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir, can you hear me? Can you tell me your name?” The nurse ran beside his gurney.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His name's Fred Andrews.” Archie answers for him. The doctor stops the teens from following them into the operating room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm right here, Dad, I'm right here. Okay. I'm right here. I'm right here.” Archie promised his dad that he wouldn’t leave him as he watched him get operated on. Abby hides her face in Archie’s back, not being able to watch.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Thank god, you guys are here.” Archie ran up to Trev, Tomoko, Fangs, Toni, and Sweet Pea when he saw them enter the hospital’s waiting room. “She hasn't spoken since we left Pops. She hasn’t stopped shaking.” He pointed at his sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby was sitting in a chair by the window staring down at her bloody hands, trying to persuade them to stop shaking. Sweets made his way to her and kneel in front of her. “Babe?” He called to get no response. He grabbed her hands to hold them painfully tight to stop them from shaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slowly looks up at him. She throws herself at him, forcing him to let going of her hands. She threw her arms around him and cried hysterically into his chest. He wraps his arms around her and sways her side to side as he listens to Archie tell the story to them and his group of friends that were already there. “I came out of the bathroom and there was this man, thief... Wearing this hood, with a gun on Pop Tate, and then he pointed it at my dad and he fired.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my God, Archie.” Betty gasps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then he…” Archie trailed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then he…. what?” Veronica asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then he bolted. Then I was holding my dad, Pop Tate called an ambulance and it didn't come so I drove here and... And I don't know, maybe I should've waited, maybe I made it worse…” Archie couldn’t get the picture of Fred’s blood all over the truck out of his head. He couldn’t look down at his clothes or his sister for too long because they were covered in his blood. Now, that he was in a calmer state, he couldn’t help but think that every bump he took on the way here made it worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, dude, are you kidding me? You saved your dad's life. First Cheryl, and now your dad. If you keep this up, you're gonna need a superhero name. Like Pureheart the Powerful.” Jughead put an arm around Archie to squeeze his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There isn't any new information. Your dad's in surgery. He's gonna be there for a while.” Alice Cooper came over with her husband and Hermoine to let the kids know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Archie.” Hermione kneels to ask him. “Have you spoken to your mother about any of this yet?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. No, I haven't called her. I'll be right back.” Archie got up to have the call somewhere private.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sweet Pea pulled Abby onto his lap as he took a seat with the group. Toni, Fangs, Tomoko, and Trev sat by them. “Is there a problem?” Toni asked Alice when she saw the woman kept her glare on their leather jackets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom. Do not start this.” Betty begs. This wasn’t the time or the place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Start what?” Toni wanted to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, of course, I can't help but wonder if your Southside associates had anything to do with what happened to Fred.” She looks over at Jughead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alice, relax,” Hal whispers to his wife. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unbelievable. At least you can't accuse my father of being the shooter, considering he's in jail.” Jughead scoffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby pulls herself off Sweet Pea’s lap to stand on unsteady feet. She glared at the woman through her tears. “My dad’s fighting for his life right now and all you can think about is using his attack to further your propaganda. If you're going to have that nasty energy you can leave.” She pointed at the exit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am simply….” Alice didn’t get to finish her sentence because Tomoko cut her off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, I brought a change of clothes you left at my house and toiletry. There got to be a shower you can use here.” She pulled her friend over to the desk. She asked a nurse, who guided them to an empty room.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Abby was in the shower scrubbing her skin raw. She tried to think logically and tell herself the blood wasn’t there anymore, but she couldn’t stop. A hand reached out to grab her arm. “Hey, you’re good.” She looked up at Sweet Pea and then at her arm that was an angry shade of red from her scrubbing.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m clean.” She told herself more than him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, so come on.” He helped her out of the shower and dried her off. She put on her pantie, bra, a purple long sleeve shirt, and jeans. She sat with her friends in the unoccupied room. “Thank you all for coming,” Abby spoke to most of them for the first time since they stepped into the hospital.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to thank us, we’ll always be there for you.” Trev stood up to hug her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It just doesn't make sense.” She hugs him tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was a desperate robber who got in over his head from what Archie said. He wasn’t thinking logically. Don’t drive yourself crazy trying to make sense of the senseless.” Tomoko joins the hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby pulled away from the hug to pace. “That's what I mean. If he was desperate for cash then why did he leave the register drawer that Pops took out? He almost forgot my dad’s wallet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He must have panicked. Most robbers didn’t plan to shoot anyone. Not that I know what robbers think.” Fangs put his hands up when everyone but Abby shot him a look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you weren’t there. Even when he was yelling and waving the gun around. He had a sense of control like, he already had everything planned out.” She explained. “His eyes as he stared at my dad’s bleeding body on the floor. He was getting off on it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A knock on the door made everyone jump. Jughead stuck his head in. “Abby. The sheriff wants to get a statement from Archie and you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” She followed him to a waiting room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a seat next to her brother that was giving his description of the attacker. “He was maybe 5' 10". 160 pounds or so.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And he was wearing dark pants and a dark jacket? Anything on that jacket? Any symbol or insignia?” The sheriff was going off the details Pops gave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean like a snake?” Jughead sat down at the table with his snack he got from the vending machine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it was just a jacket. No snake.” Archie put a stop to Jug getting rallied up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the ski mask that he had on…” Keller asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it wasn't a ski mask. It's a black hood from a jacket. He'd cut the eyes out himself.” Abby corrected him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the guy's eyes were blue,” Archie adds on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, Pop Tate had a fairly good idea of what happened up until when your father was shot. And then, well... There are some gaps. And I need you to help me fill those. What did he do, our masked man? After he shot my dad?” He asked them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For a few seconds he just watched my dad bleed out, then he turned to go to the door, but turned back to grab his wallet and ran out of Pops,” Abby told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That didn’t happen. He just ran out of the diner.” Archie corrected her with his foggy memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” Abby squints at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are YOU talking about? I would have noticed if the guy took dad’s wallet! I was there!” He didn’t want to admit that he didn’t react right away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Archie, sometimes in traumatic events like this people blackout and don’t remember things. That's why it’s important that we get as many sides of the story that we can.” The sheriff put a stop to Archie’s outrage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Archie sighs, calming himself down before asking, “Who did this, Sheriff?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Archie, it's just... It's too early to speculate. But this guy, he was probably out of his head on meth or the jingle jangle, some Southside lowlife that was just looking for a cash grab.” He told them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why didn’t he grab the money that Pops took out?” Abby asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He might have got scared after shooting your dad.” He suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he had a steady hand on that gun the whole time. After he shot my dad, he looked satisfied like he accomplished something. He was about to walk out before he turned around to grab my dad’s wallet.” She explained why the event confused her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like the wallet was an afterthought,” Jughead mutters before looking at the sheriff. “Since this is Riverdale, I have to ask. What if robbery wasn't the motive? What else could it be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I mean, I suppose it could be someone who has a grudge against your dad. Wanted to make it look like a robbery. But I mean, it's just too early to tell.”  Killer told them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby sighed, trying to not get upset with the man. But, this was her second time calling him for a violent attack and he wasn’t reassuring that he would catch the guy. She knew he was being honest, but it wasn’t helpful. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>They walked back into the main waiting room where their friends were. Abby sat with her friends. “So, how was it?” Fangs ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It felt like a waste of time, but hopefully it isn’t.” She sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Archie, Abigail Andrews? I'm Steven Masters, I'm your father's doctor.” The doctor came into the waiting room. Abby hurried over to the man that was standing by her brother. Everyone else got up to stand a distance away that would be considered respectful while still being able to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is he?” Archie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We got the bullet out. And we've stopped the internal bleeding. But what's most worrisome is, he's not breathing on his own yet.” Dr. Masters told them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to see him,” Archie demands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you will. As soon as we've got him set in a room, you'll be able to sit with him. Should be an hour or two at the most.” He informs them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And until then, what am I supposed to do, nothing?” He glares. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe... Maybe you should go home and get changed.” Veronica whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I'm not leaving.” Archie shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be here, Archie. You should get cleaned up. I’ll call you if anything changes.” Abby promised to hold down the fort now that she came out of shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here are your dad's clothes and personal belongings. Everything he had on him.” The nurse held out a bag that Archie took.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, well, yet another reason to go. You can get your dad a change of clothes. Veronica will go with you. Right, Vee?” Betty pats her friend on the shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We'll hold the fort down here. Archie, try not to worry. Your dad is a strong stock. He's a fighter. Fred Andrews isn't one to leave unfinished business behind.” Alice knew Fred would fight the grim reaper himself to stay with his children. Archie reluctantly left with Veronica.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, can I talk to you for a second?” Jughead nods to Sweet Pea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right now?” He stares at Abby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can go, we got her.” Toni wraps an arm around her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine.” Abby nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sweet Pea walks off and Jughead follows behind him. “I’m going to call Tall Boy to ask him to come down here for a talk. I was wondering if you would come with me.” He told the serpent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A few weeks ago, Hermoine Lodge fired the Serpents. Can you be sure that no one acted alone in shooting him today?” Jughead brought up Archie’s theory that he promised to check out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Abby let everyone know that the Lodge did that on her own.” He glares at the shorter male.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think everyone bought that. I know you see Abby as the Northside exception, but can you honestly think everyone does.” Jug knew that most Serpents were decent to him because of his dad. It wouldn't surprise him if a lot of Serpent treated Abby nicely because of Sweet Pea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you need me for?” He wonders why he was bothering him if he was going to do this no matter what.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even though Tall Boy extended the serpent protection to me because of my dad. I know that I’m pushing it asking for this. I hope you being there will help. I promised Archie to look into this.” Jughead explains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” He sighs. They went outside to make the call and wait for Tall Boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He and two other members pulled up. “I got nervous when you said to meet at the hospital.” Tall Boy got off his bike. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was wondering about when you said the Serpents had my back. Does that courtesy extend to a guy who's like my brother, and a man who's like a second father to me?” Jughead asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you need?” Tall Boy nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fred Andrews, my buddy's dad, was just shot, during a robbery at Pop's. The guy was in a black hood.” Jughead told them the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Serpents don't wear masks.” Frankie, a serpent that came along with Tall Boy, spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but we are just wondering if someone went rogue after they got fired from the construction site. When people's livelihood is lost, they do crazy shit.” Sweet Pea wanted to be clear they weren’t accusing the Serpents of doing this as a group. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right, Fred is your girl's dad…. Alright, we’ll knock some heads. Let you guys know.” Tall Boy shook Jughead and Sweet Pea’s hands before leaving. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Abby watched as the waiting room filled up with bulldogs, pussycats, and some many of Archie’s friends. “Lil Red, you okay?” Moose pats her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m as good as I can be right now.” She gave a weak smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got pushed out of the way by Cheryl who pulled Abby into a hug. “Why are the fates so cruel to have both our parents in the hospital?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your moms in the hospital?” Abby hugs her tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was a fire at Thornhill, they suspect an unattended candle. She got burns saving me.” Cheryl gave the story, she knew she was going to have to give a thousand times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, you’re okay?” Abby pulls back to give her a look over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” Cheryl nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank god.” Her phone rang, making her pick it up. “Hello, Sheriff.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Come on in, guys.” He pushed a button and a few men walked into the lineup room. “So, this is who we've picked up so far. All of them have a history of armed robbery or some other violent crime. So, you feelin' up for this?” He asks the siblings. They nod their heads. “Alright. Put 'em on.” He spoke into the intercom mike. The men put on the black hoods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Archie and Abby walk up to the one-way mirror. “One, step forward.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had green eyes, making Abby look back at the sheriff. Did he not hear Archie when he said the man had blue eyes? “No.” They told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Step back. Number two, step forward.” They repeat the process to get the same results.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Archie and Abby walked into the hospital waiting room. Sweet Pea went to Abby’s side. “Any luck?” He asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” She shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.” He curses. “Jug and I got the Serpents to look around.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ll probably have better luck.” She sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie with his fellow letterman jackets came over to hug Archie. “Thanks, Reggie.” Archie pulls away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bulldogs are here for you… and you too.” He went to hug Abby, but Sweet Pea put a hand on his chest to stop him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be a creep.” He sneers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a hug, man.” He scoffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s too much touching.” He glares.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sound so insecure,” Reggie smirks. Sweet Pea went to get in his face when the Pussycats walked between them to talk to the redheads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Pussycats are here for you too. We're sending your dad our prayers and giving him as many of our nine lives as he needs.” Josie nods to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Josie,” Archie said for them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll pull through, I know it.” Valary hugged Abby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that not too much touching?” Reg points at them to Sweets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reggie, you had your chance.” Val pulls away from the hug to glares at the jock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Time and place, Reg.” Melody nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Veronica said that you were down at the sheriff's station? That maybe they got the guy?” Josie was hopeful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but it wasn't him. He's still out there.” Archie said making the group deflate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dr. Masters came over to them. “Archie. Abby. He's in Room, you can see him now.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, great.” They were eager to see him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, he hasn't woken up yet. But talk to him, coax him back. Keep it positive. Honestly, that could make all the difference.” He instructed them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They went into his room to sit by his bed. Abby stares at all the tubes and wires connected to him. It was the first time she ever thought he looked fragile. “Dad. I don't know if you can hear me. Hopefully, you can. I'm only supposed to talk about good things, which... Kinda limits my options, but... What can I tell you? Do you have anything?” He looks at his sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember the last time, we were all in a hospital room together. Archie was getting his tonsils removed.” She thought of the last time it was just the three of them in a room like this one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, you were so jealous of me.” He nudged her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t help it, you got out of school to eat ice cream and read comic books all day.” She giggles. “I kept pretending my throat was sore to the point where dad had to give me ice cream so I would shut up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to get a cup of water. You stay here, talk to him.” Archie walks out of the room. Abby went on to tell him her favorite childhood stories of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheryl came into the room. “Hey, Abs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Cheryl. Is your mom doing better?” She asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s up. Hopeful your dad will be soon. I came to give him the kiss of life.” She walks over to his bedside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Abby pushed her eyebrow together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The one Archie gave to me at Sweetwater. I’m going to pass it along to your dad.” She bent down to give him a peck on the forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheryl. What're you doing?” Archie came through the door in a hurry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Paying you back for saving me at Sweetwater River. You gave me the kiss of life, Archie Andrews. Now I've given it to your dad.” She looked at the man in the bed. “He's going to be just fine. Toodles.” She walks past Archie to leave the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Archie sat next to his sister. “I've been thinking about what I can say to you, Dad. And I kinda started imagining what we would've talked about at Pop's this morning if things hadn't gone to hell. You would've asked me about Veronica. I would've told you how crazy I am about her. You would have said, That's great, but take it slow, Archie, no one's getting married.” Abby laughs because it sounds like something her dad would have said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Archie! Archie!” She grabbed onto her brother’s arm when her dad’s eyes opened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad? Dad? Can you hear me?” He smiles. Fred nods. “Thank God. Dad.” He sighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get a doctor.” Abby ran out of the room to grab the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After they ran some tests to make sure he could breathe on his own, they took out the tube. They left him with his children. “Dad, I just want you to know I'm sorry I didn't do more at Pops. And whether or not Sheriff Keller finds the person who did this or not, you don't have to worry. I'm gonna protect you. Nothing like this is ever gonna happen to either of you again, I swear it.” Archie grabbed his father’s hand with one hand and his sister’s with his other.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Son... That's why I came back. To protect you and your sister.” He squeezed his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All that matters is that we’re all here. No one needs to be putting their life on the line.” She playful rolls her eyes.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Nighthawks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Anna was going down to make breakfast when she felt burnt food in the air, she rushed down the stairs. She was picturing her dad on the floor with his stitches torn open bleeding out with burning bacon on the stove. She was relieved when she saw her brother who had all the burners going in front of the stove. “Move it.” She bumps him with her hip to push him out of the way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing, I got this.” He insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This egg says differently.” She scraps the burnt eggs into the trash. She flips the sausages and bacon. “What else is burning?” She smelt something else besides the eggs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, the toast.” Archie grabs the black toast. “Aw,” He cried out as the bread burned his hand. He dropped it on the nearest plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Throw it in the trash.” She rolled her eyes at her brother thinking that was edible.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do we need a fire extinguisher?” Their dad came into the kitchen. Abby put two slices of bread into the toaster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing? I was going to bring you breakfast.” Archie scolded him. He was supposed to be on bed rest to give his body time to heal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I appreciate it, son. But I've gotta move around sometime.” He walks over to the stove to see what his kids were making. Archie tips his head back to pour the energy drink down his throat. “Little early for that, isn't it?” He looks his son over in concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I'm good. Dad, the only thing you need to be worrying about is getting better.” His cellphone rings. “Crap. I gotta take this. I gotta go. Bye.” He hurried out of the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess it's the same as people drinking coffee in the morning.” Abby shrugs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fred looks at the back of the can for the ingredients. “Jesus, I think coffee is better for you.” He sneers at all the sugar the drink had. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Pops gave me a call this morning. He said I didn’t have to go in since it was just me and him. So, he can’t open for business.” Abby told her friends over lunch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe some idiot spray painted Death Diner on it.” Trev shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's like since they have no one to blame they’re putting it on the place.” Tomoko sighs at people’s logic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There has to be something we can do to save Pops.” Abby sighs in frustration.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Veronica and I think the same things.” Betty voices as she walks to the table. The three jump a little, not having noticed her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are happy to help any way we can.” Trev beams up at her, making his two friends sigh at his pathetic crush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll give you guys a call when I come up with something or if you come up with an idea call me.” Betty nods before walking off with Veronica. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s brainstorm.” Trev smiled at his friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My god man,” Tomoko slapped her forehead with her palm. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“We can't let the terrorists win. We need to host an event at Pop's that reminds the town of simpler times. Like, a throwback to when Pops first opened its doors.” Betty spoke to the people with her in the Blue and Gold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Betty, I like a good milkshake as much as any girl, and Pop's puts Serendipity to shame. But, why is this the hill to die on?” Veronica asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because Pops is a staple. If you live in Riverdale then you have treasured memories there. It’s where you hang out with your friends, have family dinners, it’s tradition. It's what generations of people in Riverdale have in common.” Abby spoke of the importance that Pops had on the community.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She's right. Pops is orange freezes with my mom and Polly after ballet. Chicken noodle soup with my dad after ice-skating... Grilled cheeses with Archie on the last day of summer vacation. It's where I met you for the first time, Vee. It's where I met you for the first time, Kevin. Also... Jug. He may lose his dad, but maybe I can save this one place for him... For all of us.” Betty looked around the room to see that she got to Kevin and Veronica who were on the fence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A knock on the door and its opening made their heads turn. An older man came in holding flowers. “Hey. Veronica. May I speak to you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy?” Veronica stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy?” Everyone in the room echoed, surprised that he was out. Those not close to the girl were also surprised that she still called her father, daddy. Veronica walks with him out of the newspaper room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m completely for it and ready to write about it.” Tomoko brought them back on topic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too. This is about more than Pops. This is showing that maniac that he doesn’t get to make us live in fear. This shows the town that we can move on.” Trev nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pops is the heart of his town, we can’t let it die.” Abby agrees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If the kids are so raring to go, how could I say no?” Kevin sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a year older.” Abby reminds him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Teens are like dog years, you grow so much in them.” He shrugs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever, text us, Betty when you get a date and we’ll be there.” She stood up when the bell rang. Betty nodded that she would as the underclassmen walked out to get to class.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“May I have everyone's attention? I have some tragic news to share. Ms. Grundy, who was a teacher here last semester, was found murdered in her Greendale home last night. I know some of you were students of hers, and that this news will be difficult to process.” Principal Weatherbee announced it to the class.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god.” Tomoko gasps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby stood up and walked up to the man. “Did you tell Archie yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m about to.” He told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I come? He got close to her during the work-study and I want to be there for him.” While she didn’t care that the vile woman was dead, she knew her brother would even though he had two girlfriends after her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, you can wait outside the classroom if he needs you.” He nods. They walked out of the classroom to go down the hall to another. He went inside while she waited outside the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes passed before the door slam opened and her brother ran out. “Archie?” She ran after him. With his football training, he was faster than her. By the time she caught up to him, he was already home pacing in front of their father, telling him the news about Ms. Grundy. Abby drops down on the couch next to her father, panting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First, you get shot. Then, Ms. Grundy is murdered. All within a matter of days. Dad, what if some crazy person is going after the people that I care about?” He turns to see his family’s tired and concerned expressions. “What? You think I'm nuts?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, son, I think you're scared. Understandably so. Truth is, son, we don't know anything about what happened to Ms. Grundy.” Fred tried to get him to see reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She's dead, she was killed. Right across Sweetwater River.” He pointed in the river’s direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. It was a horrible thing.” Fred sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't you wanna find out who did this? Who's doing this?” He looked at them in shock that they weren’t concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, Archie, we don’t even know if the two are connected. It’s not like the woman was a saint. I’m sure you weren’t the first or the last BOY that she seduced. There probably is a laundry list of people with motives to kill her. Hell, there are three people in this room that the police would argue have one. But, we all have alibis, so we’re good.” Abby got up to go to her room. She didn’t feel like going back to school today.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Abby was at the Whyte Wyrm sitting with Fangs, Toni, and Sweet Pea. She was going over their essays when Jughead and Betty came over to the table. “Hey, Abby. I need a favor.” Jug grab a chair to join the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it’s about Cheryl, then I can’t help you.” She uses her red pen to circle an error on Fangs paper. He pouts at the grammatical error he didn’t know he made. “There is no need to pout, there is way less than there was before.” He showcased his dimples at getting praise from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man, you’re such a teacher’s pet.” Sweets scoff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re just mad then I know the difference between affect and effect and you don’t.” Fangs playful teases like a five-year-old. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one care about that.” Sweets scoff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“People including your girlfriend do because she marks it on your paper.” He pointed at the red circle on his essay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you know we were talking about Cheryl?” Betty cut through their banter to ask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She called me last night in a rage that you had the audacity to ask her to have mercy on FP. I tried to soften her up, you know I did, I love FP too. But, she held firm, said that anyone that had a hand in covers up the murder might as well have killed Jason themselves.” She sighs remembering the phone call. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I say find a way to blackmail her.” Sweet Pea suggested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We thought of that already. I don’t know how we would do that. Or if I could do that to her? It was her brother that was killed.” Jugs sighed, already having this conversation with Betty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s your father facing serious jail time.” Sweets said like he needed to be reminded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate to agree, but I do. FP doesn’t deserve to rot in jail when he was being blackmailed.” Abby didn’t want Cheryl to face any more torture but FP shouldn’t be torture either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll think about it.” Jughead sighs, walking out of the bar with Betty following him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not going to be able to do it.” Sweets shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but the blonde can.” Abby looks out the window at Betty getting on the back of Jug's bike. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think so?” Toni asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me, Cooper women aren’t meant to be trifled with.” She went back to correcting the essays.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Abby was in the kitchen with Archie cutting a piece of cake for a midnight snack when Archie ran outside to tackle someone. “Archie?” She grabbed her phone and ran outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop! It's me.” A voice screams from under Archie’s fist. He pulled off the hood to see Reggie. He fell off to the side of him “Are you freakin' insane?” He glares. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell are you doing here, Reggie?” Archie glares back at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Delivering you…..” He looks over at Abby standing in the doorway. “The things you asked me to do, clearly you don’t need them. You've lost it, Andrews.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're the one here wearing this hood.” He held up the black hood that Reggie had on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's called a prank, I didn't expect you to attack me. What if I had been the guy? Eh? You would have just tackled him?” He collects his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Damn right.” Archie nods eagerly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has a gun, Andrews. He's shot, people. Only a dumbass lunatic brings a baseball bat to a gunfight.” Reggie shook his head in disbelief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t even think about getting a gun, Archie Andrews.” Abby glares at her brother when she sees the look of astound at Reggie’s words. “Reggie, why don't you come inside and have a piece of cake.” She figured that the least she could do for the teen since her brother attacked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would your boyfriend be okay with that?” His words of concern for how it would affect her relationship didn't match his action as he stood up to walk ahead of them into the house. Abby rolled her eyes, following the guy inside. Archie got up to make sure that Reggie behaved himself.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Alice Cooper came over the next morning to let them know what she found out about Ms. Grundy’s murder. “There was no sign of forced entry, which probably means she knew her killer. The police don't know if any of her personal belongings were taken.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How, uh... How did Ms. Grundy die?” Archie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The autopsy showed that she was strangled. With something, the killer grabbed on hand. A cello bow, of all things. There was a struggle. She fought back. But, Archie, this was a crime of passion, in another town with a completely different murder weapon. The likelihood of these two crimes being connected seems slim.” Alice told them the report she got from the coroner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Son…” Fred called out to the boy who wasn’t showing any signs of relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is good news, Archie. This means that’s it not personal.” Abby didn’t see why he wasn’t relieved by the news. She knew she was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I say what I'm thinking, you're just gonna think I'm crazy. Probably Mrs. Cooper's right. Probably they're not connected.” Archie couldn’t shake the feeling that they were connected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll walk you to the door, Mrs. Cooper.” Abby stood up to walk with the older woman. “Thank you for this.” She stepped outside with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry it didn’t help him.” She looks back towards the shut door that had a troubled soul behind it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if there's anything anyone can do. He wants to take personal responsibility for some reason. He feels like that will somehow give him control over the situation.” She could only guess what was going on in his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, try to give him on a tight leash, we already have one loose cannon.” As usually after throwing a hard verbal gab, she made her exit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just when you think she has some humanity.” Abby sighs, going back inside.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Abby, Trev, and Tomoko were outside of Pops helping Kevin and the Vixens scrub the graffiti off of Pops. “Hey, has Betty called?” Kevin asked Veronica who put herself in charge since Cheryl wasn't there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet. Let's pray Cheryl comes through for them.” Veronica sighs. Abby didn’t even want to know how Betty got Cheryl to testify for FP. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They work hard all day to clean up the place and make it look brand new. The only break they had was a round of milkshakes when Betty and Jughead came with the news of FP getting out early. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby came out of the backroom with the retro uniform on and black roller skates. When she saw the empty restaurant, she pulled out her cellphone to call Sweet Pea. “Hey, I’m surprised you could call me, I thought you were busy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one’s here. I guess this place is going to turn into a bar or something.” She looks down at the counter. Soon the display case would be full of liquor bottles instead of pies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose that would be bad for Whyte Wyrm. I should round up some people and go there.” He offers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks that mean a lot.” She smiled, after an exchange of I’ll you later, they hung up the phone. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>An hour later, there were a few people there. The door opens to reveal the gang in leather coming in. “Thanks for coming.” Abby rolled over to them on her blades. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, it’s really dead in here.” Sweet Pea looks around the empty diner that was normally crowded at this time of night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Betty said it’ll be crowded soon, so you should be happy you came when you did. You want to sit in my section?” She asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I want to sit in the section of a nice waitress.” Fangs teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, then you can sit outside by the dumpster.” She stuck her tongue out at him. He stuck his tongue out and blew air, so it would make that funny noise and spit fly out. “Fangs.” She screeches and wipes the spit off her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only I got to slobber on her.” Sweets punch Fangs in the shoulder. “Lead the way.” He nods to her. She sat them at her tables. With all the people he brought, they filled up three tables. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A lot of people said they would come later,” Toni reassured her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, guys, this place does mean a lot to me.” She smiled at all of them for coming. She knew that most did it as a favor to Sweets, but she was still grateful for it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it means something to you, it means something to us.” Fangs smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about a round of milkshakes?” She took down everyone's orders. She went to put the order in when she was pulled back by her apron string.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would like a kiss of appreciation.” Sweet Pea pushed his lips out. She laughs and gives him what he wanted as the Serpents around them cheered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She put her hands on his shoulders to push him away. “Alright, this is a family restaurant.” She shook her head at his cocky smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie with Melody and Cheryl came into Pops and marched over to Betty. Abby rolled over to look at Cheryl in question. She mouthed that she was okay to Abby. “Why the hell did you broadcast all over social media that the Pussycats would be doing a free concert here tonight?” Josie asked. Cheryl hopped on the counter while Melody looked amused behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew that if I asked you, you would have said…” Betty reasoned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Josie shouted, making a few looks over at her.  “If my mom even hears that I set foot in this place…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Josie, you care about this place, I know you do. I see you here all the time.” Betty said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're here a couple of times a week.” Abby has seen her a lot while she was working.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie took a deep breath when she saw their hopeful faces. “Betty, Anna, even if I wanted to help, I'm down a cat. Valerie has a norovirus…”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't mind stepping in. After all, if you can be a River Vixen, Josie, I can be a Pussycat.” Cheryl offers. Josie gave her a look that said the two things were very different. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve heard her sing, she’s good.” Cheryl drags Abby to a few karaoke rooms.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as it's a cover, I'm sure I'll know the lyrics,” Cheryl reassured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, you do love your cheese fries, Josie…” Melody wanted to help but knew she had to be subtle in overriding Josie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Fine.” She gave in, getting cheers from everyone around her. Josie cracked a smile, before turning serious. “Come on, if we’re doing this it has to be perfect.” She led Melody and Cheryl outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Betty looks over at Abby. “Go with them, I’ll make sure everything is ready in here for the rush.” She nodded her head to the door. Betty mutters a thank you as she walks out to help set up the rooftop concert. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon, Abby was singing along to the Milkshakes cover as she passed out her orders. She grabbed a table to stop rolling when she saw her brother sitting there. “Everything okay?” She asked him. He hadn’t been in here since the shooting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure.” He looks around the place not knowing how to feel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s hard, Archie.” She sat down across from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you, because you’re acting as if nothing happened?” He turned his tired accusing eyes on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What am I supposed to do, Archie? Am I supposed to go on some cross country manhunt? Something terrible happened, but I’m not going to put my life on the line trying to chase it.” She sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then maybe you don’t love dad as much as me?” He glares.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay… you haven’t slept in days and are running on energy drinks and god knows what kind of drugs from Reggie, so I’m gonna let that slide.” She got out of the booth. “But, don’t you ever doubt my love because I don’t show it the same way you do.” She rolled away. She saw Tall Boy and a few others came into the diner. She went over to them. “My booths are filled, but I can’t put you in Jugs.” She offers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good.” He nods. She put them in a booth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pops came out from the kitchen to show his gratitude to the people who saved his diner. “I gotta put her on the spot. It's thanks to this young lady here that Pop's gets to stay open tonight, tomorrow... As long as you folks keep coming.” He pointed at Betty. The crowd cheers and applauds. “Thanks, also, to the Lodge family for a donation they just made that gives us a little cushion to weather any storm that might come up.” He pointed to the couple. The crowd cheers some more for that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby sat down next to Sweet Pea with her dinner and milkshake. “Looks like someone’s daddy is very generous.” Toni hummed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who knows what to think about that?” Sweets nod along. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just hope it’s him trying to get Veronica back on his good side.” Abby hoped it was only that deep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so cute, babe.” He kissed her cheek as he stole a fry.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Watcher in the Woods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Oh look, Midge.” Abby grabs a stuffed moose from the shelves. They were at the hospital’s gift shop, getting things for Moose. He and Midge got attacked last night by the black hood who shot Moose a couple of times in the back.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, let’s get it.” She grabbed it. They paid for the toy and the flowers. They took that and the take out bag from Pops up to Moose’s hospital room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stop in the doorway when they see Archie and Reggie were with him. </span>
  <span>“His eyes. They're green, right?” Her brother seems to be in the middle of a calm interrogation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were blank. It was like there wasn't even a person behind them. He was like Michael Myers. He had the devil's eyes.” Midge sighs. She walks over to her boyfriend's bed to grab his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You boys have no manners. Coming into a hospital room with no gifts, asking traumatic questions...” She glares at her brother as she puts the flowers on the nightstand. “...and eating his pudding.” She snatches the empty pudding cup from Reggie and throws it in the trash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t like vanilla.” He threw the plastic spoon away. “What you got in the bag?” He nods to the Pop’s bag in her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, you don’t. I order that.” Moose thanks her after she passes it to him. Reggie watched him eat in envy and decided they were making a stop before going back to school.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>She rips open the amazon box. “Oh Vegas, your lion mane came in.” She pulled the wig out of the box. She put it on the dog. “What do you guys think?” She looks at her dad who was sitting on the couch next to her pouting brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He looks like he got a lot of courage.” Fred made a joke about the character he was going to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you're going to hold this event, even though there is a killer on the loose. All those kids will be endangered.” Archie glares. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to cancel this event. Besides he hasn’t done anything on the Southside.” She rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think he’s from there.” He perks up in his seat at a clue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I never thought about it.” She shrugs. She took a picture of Vegas and posted it on her Serpent group chat. Toni sent a heart-eyed emoji while Fangs complained that he wanted to be the loin, instead of the Scarecrow. To which Sweet Pea made a joke about him having no brains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can you not think about it?” Archie jumps off the couch in outrage that neither of them seems to care. “This guy tried to kill our dad and our friends. He’s out there looking for his next target. No one seems to want to stop him from doing that or doing anything to protect themselves.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Archie, if this is about the gun. We aren’t getting one.” Fred sighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gun?” Abby looks between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I want to get a gun, but dad doesn’t want to. He wants us to be sitting ducks.” He got up and went to his room to slam the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such a drama queen.” Anna rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Abby sneaks a peek at her phone when she feels it vibrate in her pocket. She saw a text from Sweet Pea for her to call him. She raised her hand to get a bathroom pass from her teacher. She called him when she was in the bathroom. “Hey, what’s up?” She asked when he picked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just got a text from Tall Boy and the pumpkin that you ordered came in. A lot of them are deformed. Not perfectly round like you ordered.” He sneers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That fine, babe. They don’t have to be perfect.” She could hear the stress in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why when you ordered them did you say perfectly round a couple of times. Don’t sugar coat shit with me.” He hated when her mouth would say it's fine, but her eyes would say it’s not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because, it would be easier to carve for the kids if they were round, but we’ll find a way to work around it. As long as they aren’t rotten, I can work with it.” She knew leveling with him would be the only thing to calm him down. When he felt like she was trying to manipulate him with white lies it would only get him more frustrated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want Halloween to go perfect. You put a lot of effort into it.” He leaned against a desk in one of the abandoned offices. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We all have.” The budget wasn’t big, so they had to make a lot of the things themselves. They've done all the arts and crafts to make the games and decorations. Looking up recipes and practicing to make the food stands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but you’re the one organizing everything. You’re stepping up in a major way for not just me but my community.” He gave her all the credit.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweet Pea, you have to stop making everything I do for you or the Serpents into some grand gesture. I’ve had fun organizing it. It’s a little stressful but I know it will be worth it when I see the kids smiling faces.” She put down a lid to sit on the toilet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cleared his throat. “We’ve been going out for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three months.” She nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“People have been talking about us, about you. Most of it is good, but a handful of more critical people have their doubts about you being from the North. I was hoping that Halloween would be the night to shut them up. I don't want deformed pumpkins to be the reason they keep talking shit.” He growls. They have been respectful so far in telling him their doubts. He told himself he couldn't be too upset about it because if it was anyone else going out with a Northsider he would be suspicious too. He wouldn’t be respectful about it like they were being. He couldn’t help but be annoyed that anyone thought he was stupid enough to get duped by a pretty face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are these doubters? Pity girls that wish they were your girlfriend.” Abby pictured the half-naked ladies at the Whyte Wyrm whispering doubts into his ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Is that what you got out of that?” He shook his head at his jealous girlfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just saying the only people who don’t like me are people that envy me.” She smugly told him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a chuckle before sighing. “I’m being serious.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So am I, if they’re girls, gays, or bi nothing I do will be good enough. Except maybe share you, but that’s not going to happen.” She shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And here I thought you were a people pleaser.” He laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that much.” She scoffs. “Aren’t you supposed to be in English Class right now? It’s your introduction to Fahrenheit today.” She looked at her phone for the time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why, my English teacher is shitty? But luckily, I got a great English tutor. Only one problem with her, though.” She could hear the smirk in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, what?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She needs to work on her incentives. Like kisses or maybe she could take a piece of clothing off for every right answer I get.” He teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, she should try that out with you, and if it works she could use it on her other tutees.” She teased him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, you ruined the phone sex. I’ll see you when I pick you up for the quarry.” He hangs up the phone after her promising to wait out front for him. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Abby walks over to her brother’s locker. “Archie, is this for real?” She holds up the flyer that Tomoko showed her. It had her brother’s number on it for people to call if they felt endangered.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, look at it as a neighborhood watch. We won’t be fighting bad guys, we’ll just be providing safety in numbers.” He explains like he had to for the tenth time this morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Safety in numbers. Who is in the red circle?” She asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The bulldogs and Dilton.” He told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dilton? Do you know how mad I would be if I was scared and called for help and got Dilton?” She scoffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Archie chuckled. “We aren’t going to be acting violently. If we see anything, we call the police and they handle it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But still Dilton?” She pulled a face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This rival between you too is weird.” He shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s no rival. He is no competition for me.” She glares at her brother for thinking she felt threatened by the teen in any way. She was just annoyed by his cocky attitude. “Look just be careful, you read those psycho words.” She remembered the newspaper article that Tomoko showed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More reason we can’t leave ourselves vulnerable.” He nods.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Abby was walking with Sweet Pea and a bunch of Serpents looking for Toni. He opened the door to a room that was covered in dust. “Topaz. Let's bounce.” He nods to his friend. He looks at Jug and crosses his arms remembering his promise to his girlfriend. “Jones, wanna come with? We're going to the quarry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I don't have my beach bod yet.” He barely looked up as he looked through a box.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Jug it’ll be fun.” Abby knew he needed the Serpents if he was going to survive this school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” He digs through a box.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? You'll ask for help from the Serpents when you need it, but you won't hang with us? Don't come crawling to us, hat in hand, when some Ghoulie decides to earn his stripes by taking out FP Jones’s kid.” He glares at the stuck up loner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Duly noted. Thank you, Sweet Pea. I appreciate what you and the Serpents have done for me and my dad. I do. But I'm done. Okay? No more favors coming your way.” His tone and word choice were condescending. He made it seem like the Serpents were asking for favors from him when it was the other way around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sweet reacted physically as he moved to close the distance between them. “Hey, hey, he made up his mind, okay? Take the hint, Sweet Pea. He's just not that into you. Let's motor.” Toni got in between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, babe. This is supposed to be relaxing before our busy night of prepping.” Abby grabbed his hand to pull him out of the room. The other serpents followed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Catch you later, Jones.” Toni waved to him as she left with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked out of the school and got on their bikes to get to the quarry. When they got there, they stripped down to their swimsuits and jumped in. Abby climbs onto the inflatable duck. Sweet Pea spun her around on it until she grabbed his bicep to get him to stop. “I just wanted to say thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what?” He pushed his eyebrows together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For trying to keep your promise about Jughead. You were right he was a big jerk about it, even though you were being nice.” She was upset at Jug for his behavior. He made like they were forcing him to join when they were just asking him to hang out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's fine, babe. He wants to learn his lesson the hard way that's on him. He is going to come to us soon and he’ll have to work for his seat on the table now.” He shrugs and goes back to spinning her. Her yells of protest just brought Fangs over to spin her faster.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Come on, Hotdog, you put this on and we’re ready.” She held the Zero costume in her hand. “Don’t you want to match me?” She was wearing Sally’s <a href="https://urstyle.fashion/styles/2737595">dress</a>. She even painted her skin blue. She had to hold him tight between her legs to get it on. He tried to shake it off for a while, but once he found he couldn’t he lied down. “All that just to accept it, huh?” She put a hand on her hip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boys and girls of every age, wouldn't you like to see something strange? Come with us and you will see this, our town of Halloween.” Sweet Pea sang as he came out of the room wearing his Jack costume. Abby stared at him in shock. “What?” He asked, seeing her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just umm...” She was trying to get her thoughts right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fangs came out wearing his scarecrow costume with Vegas wearing his lion mane. “Holy shit, dude, you’re going to scare the crap out of those kids.” He stared up at his best friend with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Kids love the Pumpkin King.” His voice was laced with confusion on what the problem was. He thought it looked badass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's just with the mask with your height it can be imitating,” Abby explained. The mask was of Jack’s eyebrows down and a sinister smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, should I go change or something?” He was bummed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, just try not to tower over them.” Abby didn’t want the theme of the night to be ruined. Maybe the kids wouldn’t be scared. Sweet Pea did look a lot like Jack, maybe the kids would find it fun.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked out of the trailer. Abby went around to do one last <a href="https://urstyle.fashion/styles/2737618">check</a>. There was a Charlie Brown table where kids could make their own popcorn mixes. The superhero table with hamburgers, fruit kabobs, and other foods. Then there was the Hogwarts, Nightmare before Christmas, and Wizard of Oz table that was all desserts and candy. There were gaming booths like Poke a Pumpkin and a toss game. And, of course, the carving pumpkin table. Every table had a goodie bag to give the kids, so it felt like a mini carnival and trick or treating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After she was able to check everything off her list, she went back to the booth she was manning with Sweet Pea, The Nightmare Before Christmas Booth. She found Toni, who was dressed in a Slytherin school uniform, waiting with Jughead. He had a black eye and a few bruises. “Look who wants to help out tonight.” She put a hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not going to wear a costume, though.” He made his condition clear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you can help the kids at the pumpkin carving station.” She pointed at the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do I do?” He asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Matter their age you have to help them carve, give them a pumpkin goodie bag when they're done, and clean up the table for the next set of kids.” She explains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can do that.” He nods, walking over to the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was a fast turn around.” She watched him talk to the Serpent that was assigned to the pumpkin carving table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An ass-kicking can do that to someone.” Toni shares a smile with Sweet Pea before going to the Hogwarts table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys are too smug about his black eye.” Abby shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When a guy is that obnoxious I can’t help it.” He shrugs. “Hey, did I tell you how good you look?” He looks her up and down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you didn’t.” She pouts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look good. I would fight the boogie man and a mad scientist for you.” He winks under his mask, then felt stupid because she couldn’t see it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He fights the boogie man for Santa.” She laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t ruin our flirting with facts.” He let out a pretend sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t flirt with me when you’re wearing the mask, it’s kind of creepy.” She shook her head, giggling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I think we should have some fun with this costume after.” He whispers, making her blush as the kids run out of their trailers. The first hour was for the kids at the trailer park then they opened it for the whole Southside. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“I knew my costume looked good, so kids would want to take pictures, but I didn’t think adults would.” Abby sat down on the couch to take off her heels. It was easily the worst decision she made of the night, but the shoes went well with the outfit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hotdog and Vegas had the same idea as they came up to her to get their costume taken off and went to sleep soon after. They were sharing Hot Dogs doggie bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking perverts.” Sweet grumbled. He had to growl at a few whose hands were too close to places only he could touch. He sat down on the couch next to her and pulled off his mask to throw it on the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to say I was wrong. The kids loved you.” The kids were in awe of him, it felt like a character walked off the screen for them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There were two that were scared. All the babies.” Sweet took off the bowtie and undid a few buttons. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a great night, everything was perfect.” She ran a hand through his hair that was wet from sweat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks to your obsessive planning.” He lay down on the couch and put his head in her lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re tired?” She massaged his scalp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” He nods, closing his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too tired for cosplay sex?” She watches as his eyes snap open. He sat up to snatch the mask off the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never.” He put it on and pulled her into the room. He threw himself down on the bed to pull his dick out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re not too tired, why am I doing all the work,” Abby whines as he grabs her hips to straddle his face. “I don’t know about this.” It was one thing to sit on his dick but his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit.” He pulled the mask up enough to free his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grabbed the headboard and put her weight on that as she lowered herself on his face. He ripped her tights and pushed her pantie to the side to get to her center making her scold him. Her harsh tone turned into moans as his tongue and fingers got to work. She never thought anyone would know her body better than her, but Sweet Pea had her orgasming down to a science. He knew the right amount of suction to apply to her clit, how to flick his tongue so he got every inch of her pussy with such lick, and where to hook his fingers to get her body shaking in record time. That's what made it so frustrating when he would draw it out. But tonight he seems to be feeling merciful. Her knuckles turned white from gripping the headboard as an orgasm ran through her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked back at his cock to see it twitch as if it knew her eyes were on it. She turns around to crawl over to it. She gave it a kitten lick to get the precum off it before deep throating it. She wasn’t able to the first couple of tries, but now she was able to do it like a pro. Sweet Pea was more than happy to be her practice dummy when she was determined to get good at it after her first failed attempt. He was amused when she pulled out notes she had from descriptive smut she found online to look over before she gave it a third try. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now his head went to the clouds every time her mouth and hands wrapped around him. When he feels himself close to the edge, he grabs her hair to pull him off. He wasn’t about to cum in her mouth when he was imagining pushing that dress around her waist to give it to her all night. “On all fours.” He used his grip on her roots to put her in the position he wanted. He took off the fitted costume that was making him feel restricted but kept the mask and gloves on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she feels the gloved hands on her hips, she turns her head to look at him. She laughed at what he kept on. “What the hell?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved the dress over her hips. He slapped her ass before ripping her tights more to get better access. He lines himself up and dove in. He moved in and out roughly as his grip tightened on her hips. “Fuck,” He huffs as he felt her tighten around him. When he felt it happening again and again, he knew she was doing it on purpose. He spanks her, leaving her cheeks stinging and red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t like my Kegels?” She coos, tightening her muscle as tight as she could and holding it. He let out a grunt, digging his nails into her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabs her hair and pulls her up, so he could hiss in her ear. “If you make me cum before you, you’ll regret it.” He rakes his teeth along her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t threaten me with a good time.” She turns her head to catch her lips with his. When she stopped doing Kegels, he let her go. She didn’t have time to put her hands out, so her face hit the comforter and got dragged along it from Sweet Pea thrusting hard and fast. He reached his hand around to pinch her clit. She let out a throating moan as she reached her peak. He came soon after her. “Don’t challenge me again, woman.” He pulls off the mask. He grabs her to lay down next to him and cuddle. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Abby stepped out of the shower, her skin was red from having to scrub the blue paint off. She put on a pair of jean shorts and a green tank top. She walks out to see Fangs, Toni, and Sweet Pea making breakfast. Hot Dog and Vegas were at their feet, hoping something would fall. “Hey, we wanted to make you a thank you breakfast.” Toni smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We got you a gift.” Fangs held out a bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were going to wait until after breakfast for that.” Sweet Pea rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got excited.” He shrugs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you guys, but you didn’t need to. Can I help with anything?” She watched Toni mix the pancake batter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you can just sit and open your gift.” Sweet Pea nods to the chairs that were around their small dining table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grabbed the gift and sat down. She opens it with them watching her. “Awe. This is so sweet and it helps me remember the night forever.” She squeezed the Jack Skellington Pillow Pet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would think the two orgasms I gave you last night would help you remember the night.” He winks. Getting two yells of disgust from their friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only thing I remember from last night is the headache from you pulling my hair.” She rubs her sore scalp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen better and I wouldn’t need to guide you so much.” He flips the bacon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to hear this.” Toni covered her ears. Abby laughed as she got up to grab some pills for her headache.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least you didn’t have to actually hear it.” Fangs complained. “Normally, I jerk off to it but last night I was tired so it was just annoying.” That got a scream of horror from everyone.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The Town That Dreaded Sundown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“There's only one of you, but we are legion. We're called the Red Circle.” Abby and Fred were watching the video on Fred’s phone when the star of it came in through the kitchen door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what did you think, that I wouldn't see it?” He asks without turning to look at his son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Archie walked around the table, so they could talk face to face.“Dad, I was pissed off. We were all pretty pissed off. We were trying to send a message, scare the Black Hood.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's more likely you'll antagonize this maniac and become a target yourself. Take it down right now, where I can see.” He slid the phone over to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already did the original post, but people keep sharing it.” He told them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good grief, Archie.” Fred sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I ask why shirtless?” Abby thought it looked like the start of a porn film.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reggie thought it would look more intimidating.” He explains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I gotta tell you it doesn’t have that effect.” She laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Abigail.” Fred scolds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, this is serious, but you have to admit it looks ridiculous.” She giggled at them making that video, thinking they were doing something. After seeing the glares she was getting from them, she pulled herself together. “The video isn’t going to scare the Black Hood. Your muscles aren’t bulletproof. All this video is going to do is cause people to feel more panic.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I realize that too late. It's out there and I can’t get it back.” He sighed. He was an impulsive person who never thought anything through. Before that wasn’t too much of a problem when it was football plays or dates. But, now that the town was getting more dangerous, choices were having more weight to them. He was worried he wouldn’t be able to balance the scales to save everyone’s life.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Abby was stopped by Cheryl when she walked into school. “Hello Abby, I got a shirt for you.” Cheryl passed her a shirt that had the red circle symbol on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not wearing that.” She shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, you have to. It’ll be in support of your brother, show the Black Hood he can’t break us and most importantly we’ll be matching.” She moved the pile of shirts she had in her hands to show she was wearing it too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheryl, take that off.” She glares at the shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How forward of you.” She bats her eyelashes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheryl,” Abby said in a stern tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I first saw the flyer I thought your brother was crazy but after having to live in fear for the past week, I realize the red circle is what we need. Not the bulldog red circle, or just your brother, but the whole town. We need to join together and look out for each other.” She held out the shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me the shirt.” Cheryl cheered as Abby put it over her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looking good.” Veronica came over with Archie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This does not mean I support you going out looking for him. This is about backing up each other when the bad guys come to us, not the other way around.” She wanted to be clear on when she was supporting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what the red circle is about.” He nods. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Abby was watching The Great British Bake-off, with all the chaos going around she needed some goodness. Gene Belcher’s singing came from her phone.</span>
  <b> “</b>
  <span>I'm not afraid of ghosts. I'm not afraid of sharks. I'm not afraid of cancer. I'm just afraid of snakes! They really creep me out. Where are their arms and legs? It's really not okay!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Sweet Pea.” She answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Abby, I just saw your brother on the Southside and he stuck a gun in my face.” Sweet Pea sounded out of breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” She jumps up pushing Vegas off of her lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were coming out of the bodega and saw him spray-painting that red circle shit on a wall. So I confronted him about what he was doing. He tries to walk past me like he is too good to talk to me.” He sneers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you just let him walk past?” She got annoyed with how he couldn’t let things go. Even if it wasn’t her brother, she wishes he didn’t feel the need to fight everyone who disrespected him. As he always says his reputation is a matter of life or death. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s tagging our turf. I can’t just let that shit slide. Other people are going to think they can move in.” By other people, he meant the Ghoulies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what? He pulled the gun on you because you didn’t let him pass.” She didn’t see how this could escalate so quickly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a long pause, Sweet admitted. “I pulled out my switchblade.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? You planned on cutting him.” She couldn’t believe he would do something like that to her brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No…. it was just a scare tactic to get him to go home. I told him to get his ass back to the Northside. That’s when he pulled out the gun. Fangs and I ran away after that.” Sweets wasn’t the biggest fan of Archie or any Northsider. But she was his exception and she meant a lot to him, so if that meant he had to tolerate a few Northsiders then so be it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, when someone has a knife to your face and you got a gun I suppose that's what you do.” She couldn’t believe he was trying to blame the victim when he started the confrontation and escalated things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you seriously taking his side right now?” He narrowed his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not taking anyone's side. You both went too far. I told you before guns are too easy to get in this country for you to go around threatening people with a knife.” She was surprised this didn’t happen to him sooner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you saying I should get a gun?” His tone turned mocking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m saying you don’t know who has a gun. I’m not having this argument again.” She was tired of having the same argument that went nowhere. In the end, they always agreed to disagree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you already I need it for protection. I live in a bad neighborhood.” He never let an argument go so easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really, I have a serial killer running around mine.” She was tired of him using his environment as an excuse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, you want a blade, I’ll get you a blade.” He could get her one of those colorful switchblades that some of the female serpents have.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweet Pea. I said I didn’t want to argue.” She rubbed her temple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m concerned about you living with him.” He gave the real reason he called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Archie? You can’t be serious?” She scoffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am, Abby. You didn’t see his face tonight. His eyes were crazy, he looked to be hopped up on something. You’ll spook him while going to the bathroom in the middle of the night and he’s going to shoot you.” Even though he felt like the Northside was getting their just desserts for what they did to the South, he didn’t want her to fall into that. She was the only Northsider he ever met that didn’t hold him being a Serpent or being from the South against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll talk to him when he goes home.” She promised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be careful.” He knew the adrenaline would still be running through his veins. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The back door shut behind Archie. “Did you stick a gun in anyone else's face tonight or just my boyfriends?” Abby sips her coffee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He started it. I told him I didn’t go there for him. He shoved his knife in my face, saying I made a mistake. I defend myself. I showed him how he was the one that made the mistake.” His eyes were how Sweet Pea described. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re scaring me, Archie. Are you willing to hurt anyone who gets in the way of your revenge quest?” She wraps her arms around herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if they hold a switchblade to my face.” He brushed past her and went upstairs to his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched him, feeling like she was watching a stranger.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Abby and Toni were having a girl’s spa night. Abby was filling Toni in on Archie getting pulled out of class by Keller for what happened last night and getting ban from school property for having a black hood in his locker. “You know Sweet Pea isn’t the one who called the police, right?” Toni smeared the facial mask they made on Abby’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it was the Bodega owner that did. The tensions between the North and South are getting out of hand. It doesn’t matter where the Black Hood is from, it’s about catching him.” She did Toni’s mask now that she was done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t agree more.” Toni would have nodded but Abby was putting the mask around her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides, I think it's someone from the North.” Toni laid back as Abby put cucumbers on her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do?” She tried to keep her face still to not crack the mask, but she was truly shocked so it was hard to contain herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In his letter. He knew my dad was having an affair with Mrs. Lodge. He knew that Mrs. Grudge was a child predator. The only people who knew about that were in the North, so how could a Southsider find out. He also wrote that Riverdale was not innocent. He didn’t say the Northside, he meant as a whole. I think he’s picking the sins that are closest to him, first.” She reasoned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Betty thinks the Black Hood is a Serpent,” Toni remembered the awful afternoon she had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She said that?” She painted Toni’s nails. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She hinted at it and didn’t deny it when I called her out on it.” She huffed at the thought of Jughead’s girlfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone looks at the acts and makes their own conclusion. One thing that Jason’s death taught me is that the problem starts at home.” She thought of her father being shot and her brother jumping off the deep end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s morbid.” Toni teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve seen the books you've been reading. You don’t get to talk about morbidness.” Toni had a stack of serial killer books on her coffee table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby's phone rings, she put it on speaker since she had the mask on. “Hey, Ronni.” She greeted her brother's girlfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m at my friend, Toni’s house. Is everything okay?” She could sense the frantic tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that on the Southside?” She wonders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, what wrong?” Abby didn’t know why Veronica was beating around the bush. It wasn’t like her at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your boyfriend and his snakes came over to call your brother and the bulldogs out for a rumble.” She informs me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They had a what? Without me!” Toni sat up making the cucumbers fall off her eyes. Abby shot her a dry look. “Sorry, not the point.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is it? I can go and try to stop it.” Abby grabs a napkin to wipe the cream off her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s over already. We just dropped Dilton off at the hospital. I’m calling because your boyfriend was talking about the North with so much hate in his voice. I don’t want him to hurt you.” She was worried for the other girl. She didn’t want the tall rage-filled male to take his anger out on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine. I’ll see you soon.” Abby hangs up the phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweet wouldn’t lay a hand on you.” Toni defends her friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that. But, he went out of his way to hide this from me. He could have done this yesterday. No, he waited for tonight when he knew we had a girl’s night planned. Last night, he made like his biggest concern was me. He never said anything about getting payback, not last night, or this morning, or tonight. He kissed me and left saying he was going to the Whyte Wyrm.” She feels her blood boiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m mad that they lied too but….” Toni was trying to look at this from an angle that would calm her down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened and a wet Fangs and Sweet Pea walked in. “Hey, you guys are still in the middle of your spa shit. I guess beauty is hard work unless you're a natural.” Sweet Pea teased. He saw the glare that Abby was giving him and thought it was about his eye. “Oh, this black eye. Don’t worry about it, you should see the other guy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who was the other guy, Sweet, was it Archie, Reggie, or Dilton who had to get taken to a hospital?” She was only filled with little satisfaction to see the shocked look on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We know about the rumble,” Toni told them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I only didn’t tell you about it because you wouldn’t understand.” He looked at Abby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Understand what, that you wanted to get back at my brother by kicking his ass. I can understand that, but that doesn’t make it acceptable. I wanted to hit a lot of rude people, but I don’t.” She crossed her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was much more than rude. He stuck a gun in my face in front of my boys on my turf.” He shouted, pointing at the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, this is about your pride. You don’t even care that your life was on the line. You’re more worried about your reputation.” She scoffs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn right, I’m worried about my reputation because it is my life. I got to be on guard 24/7 because if not then a rival gang is going to think they can make me their bitch. So, yeah I can’t let word get around that a bitch ass Northsider stuck a gun in my face and I did nothing. I don’t have the privilege to be vulnerable like you. I’m not a spoiled Northsider. I’m a Serpent before I am your boyfriend.” He matched her glare. Fang and Toni slowly walk into her room to avoid having to be in the same room as the arguing couple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t get to throw that back in my face, every time we fight. I can’t help where I’m from any more than you can. But, if that is too much for you to deal with then you don’t have to be my boyfriend.” She pushed back the tears. She wanted to seem cool and collective even though her heart was pounding in her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell are you saying?” His glare and anger dropped from his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It means that it is not enough that I’m your exception. My family, my friends, they're all Northsiders. If you’re going to be hostile towards them, I can’t do this.” She looks down at her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He steps to her and cups her face to get her to look up at him. “I’m not the one who started this, Abby. I would never hurt someone I care about unless I had to and your brother forces my hand. He’s lucky it was me, others wouldn’t have let him walk away with some bruised ribs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what, I’m supposed to be grateful to you?” She let out a bitter laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but you need to understand that this isn’t black and white.” He used his thumbs to wipe away the tears that fell from her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you understand that?” She held back a sob.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do now that I meet you. You taught me that there is more gray than anything else. That there is light where you think everything is dark.” He leaned down to give her a peck. “But, I can’t ignore the darkness. I can’t ignore the fact that it could take me at any time. I’m just trying to stay gray.” He gave her another kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want the darkness to take you either.” She whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then don’t leave, you’re the light. Don’t take our sunshine away!” Fangs scream from the doorway of Toni’s room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is wrong with you?” Sweet glares at his friend for ruining their moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that everything is sorted out, get out! We are having a girl’s night.” Toni, who cleaned her face, walked into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or we could join your spa night.” Fangs drank some of Toni’s boozy blueberry smoothie. “Oh my god, this is good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me try.” Sweet’s drank some of Abby’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni and Abby shared a look of defeat. “We have to take turns on the foot spa, I only have two.” Abby sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good. Is this the movie list, because I have some suggestions.” Sweet Pea picked up the notepad that had a bunch of chick flicks on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, if you’re staying, you’ll enjoy what we already have planned.” She took the list from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, painting nails and all.” Toni leans on the back of the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as I can pick the color.” Fangs look back at her, smiling.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. When A Stranger Calls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Loud knocking woke Abby up. “IT’S THE POLICE OPEN UP!” That scream made Sweet Pea shoot out of bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay here.” He told her before going out to answer the door with Fang’s behind him. “Hello Sheriff, anything I can do for you?” He opened the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to need you two and anyone else in this house to come to the station for questioning about a stabbing last night.” He told him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone in the house?” Sweet asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s there a problem with that?” He raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My girlfriend is in the room. Can I call her out?” He didn’t want them to search the house and drag her out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” He nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Abby! Put on pants and come outside.” He yelled out. Keller’s eyes widened when out came Fred’s little girl in jean shorts and a large gray shirt that obviously belonged to the male. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Abby!” Keller question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Sheriff Keller. Do you need more information on the attack at Pops?” She made like she wasn’t listening from the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cleared his throat before telling her. “No, I need you to come with me to the station about what happened last night?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About spa night?” She tilted her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spa night with these guys.” He looked at the two gang members. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not just them, Toni too. We had to bribe them with smoothies but a spa night needs more than two people to be fun.” She figured saying it now would help them get a clear story. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, come on.” He waves for her to follow him. She got in the back of the police car with Sweet Pea and Fangs. She was taken into an office to be questioned by an officer while Keller took Sweet Pea into the interrogation room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, late-night was a spa night? I have a hard time believing that.” The officer questioned.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think that flawless skin comes natural, no that’s cream and a lot of water.” She told him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened at this spa night?” He put air quotes around spa night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Face mask, feet soaking, smoothies, movies, nail painting for Toni and I at least.” She looked down at her purple nails. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At any point did anyone leave the spa night?” He stares at her face to see any lies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, there was no need to.” She told him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not even for a smoke break or a phone call?” He asks. She shook her head. “Did you hear about anything? Because Dilton Doiley, a teen from your school, got jumped and stabbed last night. He said it was by a bunch of Serpents.” Abby had to keep a straight face at that. Fangs told her about how the teen stabbed himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s sad to hear but I don’t know anything about it.” She lied with a straight face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, stay here.” The officer got up and walked out of the room. He came back in a few moments later. “Your stories match up with the other three you’re free to go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She got up and walked outside with Toni, Fangs, and Sweet Pea. They started walking back to the Southside. Toni and Fangs were a few feet ahead of them. “I can’t believe this shit, your brother stuck a gun in my face, gave me a black eye, and now he tries to get me arrested.” Sweet grumbles. Abby rolled her eyes. “What?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing?” She shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s not nothing. You rolled your eyes.” He pushed the subject.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dilton tried to get you arrested, not Archie. And, you guys were fighting, you can’t complain about the black eye. What was he supposed to do when you punched him?” She narrowed her eyes at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is the one who started everything.” Sweet Pea felt like he could push all the blame on Archie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys are too much alike.” She sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me.” He screeched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Archie and you are throwing gasoline on the fire that is the rivalry between the North and South. But, neither wants to own up to it. You both insist that you’re defending yourself. You guys keep tugging me any which way. I had enough of it. Don’t bring up Archie to me again.” She walks ahead to join Fangs and Toni.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“This most recent incident confirms that the real threat is not the Black Hood, but the Southside and its corruptive forces. Developer and ex-con Hiram Lodge boasts that his SoDale project will revitalize the forsaken neighborhood. But this reporter speculates Hiram Lodge doesn't want to fix our problems, merely profit from them.” Abby was reading the article that Alice wrote while Fangs, Sweet Pea, and a few Serpents were looking over the blueprints of the Register. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice article your girlfriend's Mom wrote.” She looked up to see her boyfriend was talking to Jughead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I saw that. Dilton Doiley said he was stabbed when a bunch of you guys jumped him.” Jughead believes the misinformed article. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Idiot stabbed himself. With his own knife.” Fangs told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby crackled like she did the first time she heard it making Jughead throw her an unamused look. “What? He brought a knife when there were supposed to be no weapons, that’s instant karma.” Jug sighs, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we didn't jump him, there was a fight, Bulldogs versus Serpents, and you see this? Your boy Andrews gave it to me. Just before his girlfriend shot a gun into the air.” He pointed at his black eye. Abby rolled hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Jughead looked alarmed that there was a gun involved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And of course, Northsiders get off scot-free, and the rest of us are hauled in by the police, including Abby just because she was with us.” Sweet pats her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's payback time.” Fangs pat the blueprints.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you guys talking about?” Jughead looked at the papers on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This.” Sweets laid it flat out for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is that? Is that a pipe bomb?” Jugs gasp, he looked over at Toni and Abby seeing their looks of concern. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fogarty's cousin served in the Army. He's gonna build us something.” Sweets nod to Fangs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We'll do it after hours, but it'll shut the Riverdale register down once and for all.” Fangs explained their plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jug looked at Toni who had her head down, so he turned to the next person who could talk some sense into the two guys. “Abby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? I already got them to move their time to after-hours when no one is in the building. And I already pointed out that they probably have insurance, so they won’t be shut down for good.” She didn’t know why Jughead thought she had a say in the Serpent business. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jug sighed before asking them. “You think blowing up a building is going to make things better?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can't get any worse” Sweets glares.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Sweet Pea, it can. Let me talk to Archie. Let me figure this out.” Jughead tried to think of a better solution.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man, that's your answer for everything. Talk and more talk. And we don't even know who you stand with. Us? Or them? You can't be half a Serpent.” Sweets walk off with all the other Serpents, leaving Jughead with Toni and Abby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great. So Archie started World War III.” Jughead sat down at the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not about Archie, Jug. It’s about the way the system is set up for the Southside to fail.” Abby explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s right. Northside has been dumping on us for years. Your dad tried to keep the peace, avoid bloodshed. Now that he's gone, idiots like Sweet Pea think there are only one path and one solution…. Violence.” Toni wanted to do something too. But, not the bomb. The bomb just proved that they were who the Northsiders said they were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, babe. If we don’t leave now you’re going to be late.” Sweet yelled to her from his bike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Jug. If they do make the bomb, Toni and I are going to figure a way to make sure it is a dud.” She gave Jugs a small smile before running over to Sweets.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“I think this Northsider's lost.” Sweet Pea took his shot at the pool table making his ball go in. Abby whined, while she was getting better she wasn’t near his level yet.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm not. I'm over being half a Serpent.” Jughead looked at Tallboy who was watching their game.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow. You will do anything to protect your Northside buddies.” Sweets walked past Jug making sure to bump shoulders with him to grab the cue chalk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby bent down to take her shot. Seeing that Sweets was paying attention to Jughead, Fangs fixed the angling of her pool stick and whispered to her where to aim so she could get her ball in. “My father was a Serpent. He led you. I wanna stand with you guys. Tall Boy was the one who gave me this jacket. It's finally time I start wearing it.” He tugs on the collar of the leather jacket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, now you wanna be a Serpent, huh? Let's see if you survive the initiation first.” Tall Boy walks over to Jugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sweet chuckled before looking back at the pool table. “How did you make that shot?” He set it up, so she would have to do a trick shot that she never was able to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you I’m getting better.” She smiled smugly at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” He looked between her and Fangs unconvinced. Jughead went over to Toni, who was sitting by the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what is the first part of the initiation?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taking care of Hot Dog.” Fangs told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Does that mean we won’t have him anymore?” She looked over at the dog that was laying under the pool table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s only for a little while, babe.” Sweets pecked her cheek.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“What is the fourth law?” Tall Boy yells in Jughead’s face. Abby was still surprised he could hear him over all the yelling from the rest of the Serpents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Serpent is left for dead,” Jughead yelled his answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is the fifth law?” Tall Boy screamed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A serpent never betrays its own,” Jughead yelled back with no hesitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is the sixth?” Tall Boy asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In unity, there is strength.” He screams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In unity, there is strength!” Everyone in the bar except Abby repeated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know the laws. Now it's time for the next trial.” Tall Boy pointed back at the pool table. Fangs and Sweet Pea moved out of the way pulling Abby with them to reveal the rattlesnake that was sitting on a log with a knife in it. “Retrieve the knife.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Jughead and Abby asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get the knife and give it to me.” Tall Boy nods to the tank. Jughead opened the lid. Abby hid her face in Sweet Pea’s chest. Jughead's loud curse made her look up to see the rattlesnake attached to his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t pull back!” She shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Jughead stares at her like she was crazy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Snake fangs are hooked backward. You pull back and you’ll be ripping your flesh.” She told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what the hell am I supposed to do?” He shouted. Abby grabs her ice-cold water bottle and pours a little on the snake’s head. It let go and retreated to his tank. Abby put the lid back on. “Here you go.” He passed the knife to Tall Boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Impressive you never let go of the knife. That's a high pain tolerance you got there.” The older man patted him on the back. Toni took Jughead to get his hand wrapped up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get him back under his heat lamp.” She turns to Sweets and Fangs. They carried the tank to its stand and turned the light on. “I’m sorry about the water.” She apologized to the snake that was curled up in the middle of the light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you know that?” Fangs asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I was little I watched a lot of animal documentaries.” She stares at the snake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you were always a nerd.” Sweets teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was about to show you something that would brighten your day.” She grabs her backpack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s nothing you can show me in front of everyone.” He winks. She handed him the Blue and Gold, the front paper had the headline, Alice Cooper’s Serpent Past. There was a mugshot with her wrap sheet under it. “Holy shit.” He grabs the paper to read it with Fangs doing the same over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Betrayed by her own daughter.” Fangs smirked.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“What are we doing?” Abby asks Cheryl who stopped in front of the music room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to see Veronica’s New York friend that everyone is buzzing about.” She hushed her to hear what was going on in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>You Pussycats are pearls before the swine of Riverdale. You all have to come to the party I'm hosting tonight in your honor. Let's say ten o'clock, my hotel room at the Five Seasons.</span>
  <span>” They heard an unfamiliar voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Did somebody say party?” Cheryl put her arm up and leaned her body against the door frame in a sexy manner. She pushed off the door frame to make her way to the curly-haired cardigan-wearing male. “Hi, there. I'm Riverdale's Resident It Girl, Cheryl Blossom. You must be Veronica's old school chum I keep hearing about.” She looked him up and down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nick St. Clair.” He shook her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that's a name I can get behind.” She said making everyone in the room roll their eyes. “Ten o'clock, you said? We’ll be there at eleven.” She looks back at Abby, who stayed in the doorway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nick, this is Archie's sister, Abby. Abby, this is my friend from New York, Nick.” Veronica got up to introduce them to each other. Abby walks into the room to shake his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Abby is much more than Archie’s sister. She is top of her class, the kindest soul you’ll have met, and my best friend. Oh, and she is beautiful but anyone with eyes doesn’t need to be told that.” Cheryl was offended by her being introduced as just Archie's sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, she is all that too.” Veronica nods. Archie got up to leave the room to chase after Betty. “Where’s Archie going?” She looked at his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, he probably spotted Betty.” Abby knew he was looking for her when they walked to school this morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on Nick you have to meet my best friend.” She pulled Nick out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you ladies tonight.” Nick waved as he was being taken away.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Abby was sitting on the couch between Cheryl and Reggie. “And then, we walk into the Gilded Lily, and there's Gal! Again!” Nick brags about being at some award shows. Honestly, this being the third party story in a row, they were all starting to blend together for Abby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gal?” Archie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gadot. Keep up, Archie.” Cheryl snapped.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Archiekins. A refill, s'il vous plait?” Veronica passed him her empty cup. He got up to get her refill and have a break from Nick’s obnoxiousness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick sat down on the chair next to Cheryl. “Forget the teetotaling. Let's move on to something with a little more kick.” He opened his jacket to show the colorful tubes he had in his pocket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that…”' Cheryl stared at the drug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jingle jangle? Why, yes. It is.” He brags. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hooked him up.” Reggie pointed at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tasters? Who's up first?” He looked around the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, we told you, we're not…” Archie glares. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Archie, don't take this the wrong way, but you are an epic buzzkill.” He said. Reggie’s jaw dropped like that was the biggest insult. “Come on, Vee. Like back in the day. Aren't you supposed to be showing me a good time? Per Daddy's orders?” He stood in front of her to hold out the drugs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Down, Nicky, I'm just getting going. And now that you mention it, I, in fact, wouldn't mind a little sugar to spice up this party.” She grabbed one. Nick laughed and sat down next to her. After seeing the looks of disbelief she was getting, she laughed too. “What? Every other night its burgers and milkshakes. Can't we just cut loose and pretend we're normal, for once?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm in.” Cheryl grabbed one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me, too.” Reggie nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kevin?” Cheryl passed him one, he took it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pussycats, care to partake?” Nick looked over at the ladies who nodded their heads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Abby?” Cheryl looked at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re going to take it, then I’d rather watch over you sober.” Abby didn’t like the way this guy kept leering at her friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re always so sweet to me.” She put a hand over her heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Betty?” Veronica asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “No, thanks.” She shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, it'll be fun.” She smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said no, Vee.” Betty snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, relax, Betty, this is strictly voluntary.” You could tell she was put off by Betty’s tone but she wasn’t going to let it ruin her night.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps we should decamp to the bedroom, so as not to corrupt the country mice.” Nick wrapped an arm around Veronica and looked over at Archie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took the bait. “You know what? I changed my mind. I'm in.” Archie drank his shot and sat down next to Veronica. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bravo, Archie Andrews! There's that good, strong Riverdale stock I've been jonesing for!” Nick cheered. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Abby laughed as she danced with Cheryl. Because of the drugs in her system, she was throwing her hair around as she wiggled around. Abby was holding on to her hands to keep her steady. “Are you feeling good?” She felt Cheryl’s face to make sure she wasn’t overheating. She wasn’t sure what kind of effects this drug would have on her body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m feeling great.” She cheered as Kevin came over to join them in dancing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” Veronica's sharp tone cut through the crowd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I mean, it's all recycled banter and plunging necklines and throwing shade to distract us all from the fact that nothing is going on underneath…” They turn to see Betty glaring at Veronica. Reggie and Josie disconnect their face to watch the drama. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Betty, what the hell are you saying?” Archie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What we're all thinking. That the only reason Veronica hangs out with us is circumstance. She's not our friend. The minute someone from her trashy past shows up, she starts using us for drugs or music or distraction, and why should we be surprised? Like father, like daughter, right?” Betty looked around the room to see everyone’s shocked faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better shut it down, Betty.” Veronica glares.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or what, Veronica? You'll have your dad put a hit on me? Or maybe you'll do it yourself, because you may have fooled all of them, but not me. Try to reform all you want, but you're a bad person, Veronica. You'll always be a bad person.” Betty took a step closer to get in her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don't you just go, then, if I'm such a monster?” Veronica was holding back tears. Betty walks out like she could care less if Veronica wasn’t her friend anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Veronica…” Archie rubs her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm fine. Obviously, she's not.” She turns to her boyfriend who was looking at the door Betty walks out of. “What? You wanna go after her, be my guest. But I'll be damned if I'm chasing Betty down after that... Whatever it was. In fact, Reggie? Turn the music up, will you?” Veronica nods to Reggie who was nearest to the radio. People danced for a few more songs but the mood couldn’t be brought back up. Reggie gave the pussycats a ride home. Archie and Abby dropped Cheryl off before going home themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like him,” Abby told her brother when they were in the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like Nick, either. But he's here for a week and then he’s gone.” Archie couldn’t wait for him to be gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He better not do anything permanent to Cheryl or I’ll do something permanent to him.” She said before walking up the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like Sweet Pea, either.” He said, making her freeze on the step she was on. “He’s a thug. Who thinks he can solve everything with violence?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you don’t?” She walks back down the stairs to be right in front of him. “You are the one that was riding around with a crowbar in the backseat. You are the one that had a gun in your backpack looking for the Black Hood.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They attacked us. They hurt me, Reggie, Dilton, and the rest of the bulldogs. He sucker-punched me and kicked me in the ribs.” He yelled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you gave him a black eye. You know what… I’m not going to do this. I’m not going to defend you to him and defend him to you. You guys were both in the wrong. Supposedly you guys agree to this rumble to put it all behind you. But, you guys keep using it against each other. I’m sick of it.” She ran up the stairs, ignoring his yells of excuses. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Abby was with Cheryl at the SoDale event. The redheads were in stunning red dresses. “Oh, Nick’s here.” She smiled at the curly-haired teen walking in with his parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see what you like about him.” Abby glares.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be jelly. I’ll always make time for you.” She bops Abby on the nose. People gasping made them look over at the entrance, figuring someone important must have come in. They gasped when they saw Alice Cooper's red snakeskin pattern romper that had a deep V cut in the front that went down to her navel. She had on a gold snake necklace that matched her gold belt. She took the drink from her husband’s hand as she walked by him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, can you believe she dressed like that?” Cheryl turns away like the sight causes her pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She looks good.” Abby couldn’t deny that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, still dress your age.” Cheryl scoffed. “Oh, Nick and I have made eye contact. I’m going in.” She walks over to meet him in the middle of the room. Abby kept an eye on them, not trusting the male.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A fork hitting a wine glass in front of a mic made Abby look at the stage. “Ladies and gentlemen. A new story begins in Riverdale tonight. A story about reinvention and aspiration. This building will be the first chapter of that story. Luxury apartments, shopping, and even a golf course. The Southside as we know it will be gone, replaced with a new Eden. So, let us raise our glasses to a brighter tomorrow. Today, let's celebrate with a little music.” Hiram announced his project and the music. The Pussycats feature Veronica sang, Out Tonight from the musical Rent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At one point in the performance, Veronica and Josie share a look of concern. Abby scanned the crowd and cursed when she saw Cheryl and Nick were missing. She pushed her way out of the tent and called an uber when she didn’t see them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are they?” Josie grabbed her arm to stop her from pacing, something she didn’t even realize she was doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t see them. I called an Uber, you know that rat took her to the hotel.” She growls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Screw that, let’s go.” Veronica led them over to the black ranger rover and made the driver speed to the hotel. They ran up as fast they could to Nick's room. Veronica took a maid’s key off the cart to open the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They barge into his bedroom to see him over a pass-out, Cheryl. “Get off of her!” Veronica pulled him off her to punch him in the face. Melody held him as Veronica, Valary, and Abby took turns punching him. Josie checked on Cheryl. Melody threw him to the ground as the girls stomped on him until he stopped moving. They carried Cheryl back to Veronica's room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They watch over her until she wakes up. Josie and Abby were rubbing her back when Archie came in full of rage after he had been informed by Veronica. A while later, Betty came to check on her too. “If you hadn't come when you did…” Cheryl looked at the girls in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where the hell is he?” Archie growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can put your cape away, Archie. The Pussycats already saved me. I should have listened to you. You kept telling me that you didn’t like him.” Cheryl looked over at Abby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Don’t go blaming yourself.” She hugs her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel so sick about this. Nick's a monster. And there's no way he hasn't done this before. Probably right under my nose.” Veronica looked down at her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's not your fault, Veronica.” Betty surprised everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanna press charges. I want Nick to pay. To suffer. To burn in hell.” Cheryl sobs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should and he will.” Abby hugged her tighter. Josie and Veronica joined that hug.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Death Proof</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I'll talk to that idiot Keller and tell him we won't be pressing charges. After all, nothing happened to Cheryl.” Abby, Veronica, and Cheryl were listening through Veronica’s door as Penelope spoke to Hiram and Hermoine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is bullshit.” Abby hissed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheryl, I'm... so sorry.” Veronica turns to the thin redhead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't be silly. I'm used to it. And besides, you heard what Mommy said. Nothing happened to me.” Cheryl put on her coat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not, because of him. If it was up to him, he would have raped you.” Abby wanted to go into the other room and punch Penelope in the face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm fine, Abby. Everything's fine.” Cheryl snaps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If everything's fine, why did we call Sheriff Keller and make a statement?” Veronica didn’t want her to back down because her mother was making her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A momentary lapse insanity. I mean, can you even imagine? Me, facing off against Nick St. Clair in a courtroom battle royale? I'd be a laughing stock.” She grabbed her clutch and went for the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheryl, wait. It's not just you. He's done it to other girls, I mean, hell, he even tried to do it to me. The night before the open house.” Veronica revealed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you tell your parents?” She asked. Veronica shook her head no. “And yet you were happy to fill them in on my after-dark-drama, weren't you? Well, I won't be a puppet for your thirst for vengeance. You want justice? You go after Nick in court, Veronica. Come on, Abby.” Cheryl was angry at Veronica for trying to manipulate her by pretending she cared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby followed her friend out for a silent elevator ride with Penelope to the lobby. “I’ll see you later, Cheryl.” Abby waved to her as she got into the car with her mother. Her phone rang. “Hi, dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you?” He demands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m at the Five Seasons.” She told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay there, I’m coming to get you. You’re in trouble missy.” He hangs up the phone. She looked down at her phone, wondering what that could be about.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Abby found out she was in trouble for going to Nick’s party because of the drugs. She was sitting in The Coopers house, with all the other families that had teens at the party. They were waiting on Archie and Betty to start this meeting. “Why, do I have to be here? I didn’t do any drugs.” She turns to her father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re here be..” Alice tried to explain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t talking to you.” She glares at Alice before turning back to her dad. “I don’t see why we’re here at all. Can’t everyone handle it in their own families?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Abby, be quiet.” Fred hissed making her pouts. Betty and Archie came in and sat down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alice stood up to start this group grounding. “When I heard what happened at Nick's party, I decided that we should come together to deal with this motley crew of liars, dope-fiends, and fornicators. Except for my Betty, who was smart enough to leave the party before it descended into a bacchanalian free for all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, this is for clarity, Alice. You're hosting this little get-together to what gloat?” Fred asked. Abby looked over at her father, realizing he didn’t want to be here anymore than she did.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Careful throwing stones there, acid-queen Alice. I'm not the only one in this room that knows the story behind that mugshot that your daughter printed in her paper.” Hiram like Fred wasn’t here to listen to Alice brag about her parenting skills when it was obvious that her house wasn’t in order either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After rolling her lips in to keep from laughing at her husband’s comment, Hermoine asked. “Well I, for one, would like to know who brought the Jingle Jangle to the party?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie raised his hand for his mother to smack it down. “Reginald, not a single word out of your mouth until we get a lawyer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, all Reggie needs to tell us, Melinda, is how he acquired it,” Hiram promised him immunity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After getting the nod from Keller, Reggie spoke. “Some gang member who deals on the Southside…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my God, you have a dealer?” She stared at her son shocked. Abby bit her bottom lip, knowing he had a supplier, he was the dealer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Once again, Mayor, the Southside is the source of all our problems.” Hiram looked over at Mrs. McCoy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was he a Serpent?” Sheriff Keller asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does he go to Southside High?” Hiram looked over at the letterman-wearing teen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so, yeah.” Reggie nods.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What does it matter? Not all Serpents are drug dealers.” Archie spoke up, thinking about Jughead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Serpents don’t deal jingle jangle, only weed.” Abby clarified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Archie, Abby not helping.” Fred shook his head at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, we shouldn't have taken the JJ, but Nick's the one who asked Reggie to get it and then pushed it on us. He's the one who should be in the hot seat. I mean, he's the one who roofied Cheryl and tried to assault her.” Veronica wanted Nick to punish in some way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prosecuting Nick St. Clair would be difficult given that all witnesses were high,” Keller told the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but Josie, Anna, and I saw Nick with Cheryl the night after the party, and none of us were on Jingle Jangle.” She was tired of hearing excuses as to why Nick couldn’t get in trouble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The drug stays in your system for three days. So if I drug tested you right now, you'd have a credibility problem.” Keller explains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I didn’t take it. What next? Are you going to say that what I saw doesn’t matter because I broke into his hotel room?” Abby glared at the authority figures in the room, who seem to want to use this as an excuse to arrest Serpents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mayor didn’t hear anything after she realized that Josie had the jingle jangle in her system too. “Josie, you took that drug? You put that poison in your system, knowing the way your father's struggled with addiction?” Mrs. McCoy turns to Josie. After she nodded with tears in her eyes, she stood up. “I see. From this moment on, bringing the Southside under control is my number one priority as mayor. If it means razing it to the ground or arresting every single Serpent insight, starting at that high school, so be it. Let's go, Josephine, now!” She marched out the door with her daughter and Sherief Keller on her heels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad, I need the keys.” Abby turns to her dad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Abigail.” He sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Toni, Sweet Pea, and Fangs shouldn’t have to be punished for a crime they didn’t commit.” She knew none of them were dealing hard drugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neither does Jughead.” Archie stood behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jughead...” He sighed before passing them the key. The teens ran out with Alice screaming for them to come back.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Abby ran into the school while trying to call Sweet Pea on her cell but he wasn’t picked up. “Toni! We got to go! We have to get as many Serpents as we can and go.” She ran up to the pink-haired girl, grabbing her arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” Toni asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Mayor is about to raid this place, we have to go.” She pulled her towards the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit!” Toni cursed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweet Pea!” Abby yelled when she saw him turning the corner. Sheriff Keller and Mayor McCoy enter the building with officers and drug dogs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, we have to go.” Archie, who had Jughead by his jacket collar, pulled her towards the door. Toni ran after them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweet Pea!” She gasped, seeing him get slammed against a locker as an officer searched him. The door shut in her face as Archie pulled her through them.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Abby was picking up trash at Pickens Park as punishment for going to Nick’s party. “So, did your boyfriend get arrested?” Reggie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s got detained, yes. He’ll be out tomorrow when they can’t charge him with anything.” She put a piece of trash into her garbage bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if he’s not out by tomorrow?” He stabbed a few pieces of trash to put them in his bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want, Reggie?” She glares. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just wondering how long you’re willing to wait for him while he's behind bars.” He shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that why you said it was a Serpent when you know it was a Ghoulie?” She tilts her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie was shocked for a second that she knew who the Ghoulies were, but then remembered she was dating someone from their rival gang. “That’s not why, look I know it was a coward move but you don’t know what the Ghoulies are capable of.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mind if I borrow Reggie for a New York minute?” Veronica came over to ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine.” Abby walks away to give them some privacy. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Abby was in Whyte Wyrm waiting for Sweet Pea to come through the doors. They were using them getting out of jail as an excuse to throw a party. “Baby, I’m home.” He busts through the door. She screams, jumping into his arms. Despite knowing he was going to get let out today, there was still a part of her that was worried they would find a reason to keep him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spun her around before putting her back on her feet and kissing her. “Me next, me next.” Fangs grab her to spin her around and kiss her on the forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m happy my boys are home.” She gave them both a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was only 48 hours.” Toni playfully rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy for you to say.” Sweets flick her forehead. She punched his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got some news to share.” Jughead came over to their little group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on man, we just got out.” Sweets groans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I find it’s better to rip the bandaid off.” He sighs. “I agreed to a race with the Ghoulies. If we win, we get the High School and they give up the Jingle Jangle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if we lose?” Sweets asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We lose the Whyte Wyrm, the trailer park, and… Abby.” He whispered the last word, but everyone heard it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me!” They yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a bargaining chip, you asshole.” She was holding herself back from swinging on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He made it non-negotiable. It was including you or no race. How does he even know about you?” Jughead put his hands on his hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you trying to blame me?” She put her hands up to her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s step outside.” Sweet Pea nods to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Sweet Pea, calm down.” Toni got in between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He put my home, my hang out, and my girl on the line.” He growls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but he's going to win. You’re going to win, right?” Toni looked over her shoulder at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” He nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With what car?” Abby tilts her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Archie is going to see if we can get Reggie’s car.” He kept his eyes on Sweet who looked ready to rip his face off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That car isn’t modified for racing. You better hope you have rookie luck, because if I have to go off with some strange...” Abby’s anxiety was at an all-time high. The thought of having to go off with a guy because he won her in a bet made her want to dry heave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That ain’t happening.” Sweet Pea wraps his arms around her chest to pull her close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It better not.” For the first Jughead was under Fang's harsh glare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It won’t.” Jughead nodded his head. He was determined to get this win for all of them.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Alright! Let’s do this!” Tall Boy screamed, getting the crowd to cheer. Abby was leaning against Sweet Pea who was sitting on his bike. “Get these cars up in a row!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be back for you princess.” Malachi smacked his lips at her. Sweet Pea grabbed her face to pull her into a hard kiss. The curly-haired gang leader laughed at the dominant display, it wouldn’t matter when he had her in his bed tonight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni walks over to them. “You’re not going to flag the race?” Fangs asked. Sweets and she pulled apart to hear her explanation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Abby’s crazy friends doing it.” She nodded to the girl between the two cars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for letting her have this.” She looked over at her stressed-out friend. Cheryl raised her arms in the air before dropping them as she leaned back dramatically. The crowd cheered as they took off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, we wait for them to come back.” Toni sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jones better cross that finishes line first.” Sweet Pea grips on Abby’s hips tightened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If not, we’re going to have to crack a few Ghoulie’s skulls.” Fangs wasn’t about to hand her over to the enemy. He didn’t care about the deal Jughead made.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone scatter! The cops are rounding up Ghoulies!” A man screamed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not about to be arrested twice in the same week, Sweets started his bike. “Get on.” He nods to Abby. She did as she was told, as he sped out of there. Fangs and Toni were right behind him on their bikes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bikes stopped at Sunnyside Trailer park. “The least Jones could have done was tell us his plan. I mean what if we got arrested again.” Fangs got off his bike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because he knows we wouldn’t want to be in bed with those damn pigs.” Sweet Pea helped Abby get off the bike before getting off himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think Jugs did that. It was probably someone else.” Toni looked over at Abby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, probably Archie.” She nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t going to say his name.” Toni shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s Jones' fault either way. He shouldn’t be involving outsiders in our business. The guy just became a Serpent, what right does he have to be making deals for us?” Sweet growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, we got to have our guard up when they come out.” Fangs agreed that Archie shouldn't have been involved in the deal. He wasn’t the one that would have to deal with the consequences when this all turned sour. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just happy I’ll be in a familiar bed tonight.” Abby skipped into the trailer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amen to that.” Sweet chuckled as he followed her inside. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Cheryl and Abby were in the student lounge, drinking their Starbucks. Veronica walks over to sit on the chair across from them. “I have some very good news for you guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, don’t keep us waiting.” Cheryl nods for her to go on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems that the St. Clairs got into a car accident and Nicks got badly injured. It's going to take a few months to recover and there might be permanent damage.” She smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God willing.” Abby hummed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, let’s bow our head and pray.” Cheryl grabbed Abby’s hand and bows her head.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Tales From the Darkside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“People of Riverdale, I have rid this town of the drug-dealing child-killer and others like him. Now, you must choose your fate. The next hours will be a test. And I will be watching you very closely. Show me you are pure of heart, and my work ends. Continue to sin, and I will take up the sword again.” Tomoko read the Black Hoods warning in the newspaper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To live without sin is impossible.” Abby looks down at her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He means big sins right? Not like white lies.” Trevor was panicked. This guy found a way to get into the jail to get his last target. His reach was limitless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who knows with this guy? He tried to kill Moose for having sex.” Abby shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And doing drugs,” Tomoko added when she saw Trev’s fear heighten. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you shouldn't see Sweet Pea until this is over.” Trev looked at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have sex with him every time. Most of the time we just hang out.” She rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Abigail, this is serious. He killed his first Southsider.” Trev insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but he did have ties to the Northside. He was the Blossom's Sugarman. The drug was all over the Northside when the Black Hood went after him. This adds to our theory that he is a Northsider. If he was from the South, he would have known about the drug sooner.” Tomoko pointed to herself and Abby. They shared the same thought of where the Black Hood was from. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t make you guys scared. That we might know him. That our chances of crossing paths with him are higher.” Trev jumps out of his seat to pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trev, you can’t let this guy get to you. That's what he wants. He wants us to feel like he is larger than life, that he’s our spiteful god. He’s not god. He’s just another sicko.” Abby stood up to grab his shoulders to stop him from moving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s right, Trev. We can’t give him what he wants.” Tomoko nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what are we supposed to do.” He sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Live our lives normal. Besides, Trev unless you have some big secret. What is your sin, that you stole from a store once because you forgot the hat was on your head?” Abby teased. Trev looked over at Tomoko. “Oh, you think your sin is that you guys are dating behind my back.” The looks of shock on their face made her laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You knew!” Trev screamed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you say anything sooner?” Tomoko gasps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you guys wanted to have some kind of secret love or something.” She thought it was funny to watch them scramble to make up lies to cover their tracks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you find out?” Trev thought they were being sneaky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You went on how many dates to Pops? You didn’t think my coworkers would tell me.” She shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought they would assume we were hanging out.” Tomoko defends their lazy cover-up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys shared milkshakes and kisses.” Abby laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not mad?” Trev double-checked.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I got a lot of questions but I’m not mad.” She shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ask away.” Tomoko waves her hands towards herself to say bring them on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did this happen? How long has this been going on? Why did you guys hide it?” She fired away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were spending a lot of time with Sweet Pea. We hung out by ourselves. I found myself enjoying it being the two of us. One day after Pops I brought up that we’re basically dating without intimacy and then Trev kissed me.” She blushes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was in the middle of October. We didn’t want to tell you at first because we didn’t know if us being a couple would work. If it didn’t work, we didn’t want you to feel awkward. It’s been working great, but we couldn’t figure out how to tell you that we’ve kept this secret from you. None of us have kept secrets from every other.” Trev answered the last two questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get it. When I found out, my first thought was what if they break up, our dynamic would be ruined. Or, if you guys fall in love and I get pushed out.” She admits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We would never do that.” Tomoko wouldn’t leave Abby out. They had traditions that she cherished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I was just panicking. Fangs hang out with Sweet Pea and me all the time. I’m not bothered by it.” She looked down at her hands. “I'm happy for you guys.” She looks up to smile at them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw.” Tomoko and Trev pulled her into a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now we can make out in front of you.” Trev ruffled her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do that and I’ll report you to the Black Hood myself.” She pulled away from the hug. She screams and turns her back to them when they kiss, getting a laugh from the couple.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe we are walking out of a slaughterhouse to pick up a pig heart for your witchy friend.” Sweet Pea looks down at the package in his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheryl is not a witch.” Abby rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what does she need a pig’s heart for if not to curse someone.” He held the package up to her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you it's for some old recipe for her nana.” She pushed the wrapped heart out of her face.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why couldn’t she pick it up?” He put the heart into his saddlebag attached to his bike. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s practicing with Josie all week. She wants to help her make a good impression on that producer.” She explains why Cheryl needs her to do this favor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that why she hasn’t been trying to steal my time with you? I’m not even going to complain about the beating heart.” He wraps his arms around her waist to pull her close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby turns her head making his lips meet her cheek. “I’m not making out with you in front of a slaughterhouse.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sweet groan before nodding. “We should get the heart in the fridge before it starts rotting.” Abby scrunches up her nose at the thought of what that would smell like.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Abby was sitting in the student lounge room with Trev and Tomoko. “So, I’m going to be the godmother to your guy’s babies, right?” She teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Abby.” Trev blushes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Don’t tell me you want to make Val the godmother. She is already going to an Aunt. I want a title to connect me to the baby.” She whines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop talking so loud. People are going to think I’m pregnant.” Tomoko hissed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby stopped her teasing when she heard the clicking of high heels. She knew only one girl who would wear those to school. She looked over to see Cheryl yelling at Chuck. “We got your note, Cretin. This sick game you're playing with my girl ends now. Some people may be buying the snake oil you're peddling, but not me. You're still the same Chuck that thinks women are playthings to possess and torture.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheryl, what are you even talking about right now?” Like most people in Cheryl’s grade, he was used to her loud outburst. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stuffed animals are one thing, but a pig's heart?” Josie steps out from behind Cheryl. Abby perks up in her seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Josie, I, uh…” Chuck tried to explain that he never left her any gifts when Cheryl cut him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If the Black Hood weren't clearly an old white dude, I'd say you'd be a prime suspect.” She glares.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what's going on here?” The janitor went over to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, good. Mr. Svenson's here to clean up the trash. Chuck's been threatening Josie, sending her disturbing messages. The creep probably wants to cut her open and feel her organs.” Cheryl told the adult in the room. Abby felt torn. She had loyalty to Cheryl but this could get Chuck in serious trouble.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Josie, is this true?” He looked to the teen that he knew he could trust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheryl whispered something to Josie while Chuck prayed she would know he wouldn’t do something like that. “It is. He's the one.” Josie nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Chuck gasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's true.” It all adds up in Josie’s head. He started coming on to her after she got the gifts. He never denied giving them to her when she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is not true, and you know it.” He took a step closer to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're going to Weatherbee's office.” Mr. Svenson dragged Chuck out while he screamed that she was lying.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you, Cheryl.” Abby had texted her to meet her in an empty classroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t believe what?” She tilts her head in faux innocence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I supposed to think it a coincidence that I picked up a pig’s heart for you yesterday and today Josie gets one as a gift?” She put her hands on her hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weirder coincidences have happened.” She shrugs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You set Chuck up.” She didn’t care for the guy, but to get framed for stalking was cruel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did it to protect Josie. She was falling for his act. For someone who claims to be a strong independent woman, he was able to trick her easily. But, I see right through him. He has not changed, so I took care of it. She saved my life and I’m going to make her dreams come true.” The determined stances and fierce look in her eyes made Abby’s stomach drop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were the one that put the notes in Val and Melody’s locker.” She realized that she was manipulating Josie’s every move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She wanted to go solo but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. I helped her out.” She didn’t see anything wrong with giving a friend a push. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Josie deserves to make her own decisions…..Are you her secret admirer? Scaring her, so you can be the one to comfort her.” Abby knew Cheryl was twisted, but this was just disgusting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If what I’m doing is so wrong then why didn’t you say anything?” She crossed her arms over her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Abby asked.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t say anything when Chuck was being dragged out and you’re not going to say anything to anyone, are you?” She took a step closer to her. “I’m not threatening you, I’m stating a fact. You won’t say anything. As much as you pretend to be some saint, we both know that the moral code doesn’t always fit what needs to be done.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me not telling on you has nothing to do with thinking what you’re doing is right. It has to do with my loyalty to you. I know you want to be close to Josie. You just don’t know how.” Abby had seen the drawing of Josie she had in her sketchbook. She had a feeling, she knew what was going on with Cheryl, even if she wasn’t ready to admit to herself why she found Josie going out with Chuck to be so upsetting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You Andrews are loyal to a fault. It won’t bite you in the ass with me, but let hope no one else takes advantage of that.” She walks past Abby to get to the door. “I’ll see you later, I got to meet up with Josie.” </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Do you think it’s okay to manipulate a friend, so they make what you feel is the right decision?” Abby looked across the table at Sweets. He came to have dinner with her after her shift at Pops. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I told Fangs that someone died in the room that I wanted in the trailer, but maybe someone did, I don’t know.” He dips his fry into his milkshake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That wasn’t what I was talking about. I found out Cheryl lied to me about why she needed the pig heart.” She looked over at the booth that Cheryl and Josie were sitting in across the diner.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is the witch cursing?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chuck Clayton,” She sighs.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is that name familiar?” He squints. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was in charge of that lying on our dicks playbook that the bulldogs had.” She reminds him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, good for him then.” He shrugs making Abby narrow her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you don’t get it.” She told him the twisted story of Cheryl sending Josie creepy gifts to comfort her, separating her from the other pussycats, and setting up Chuck so that it looked like he sent the pig’s heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like she wants to wear Josie’s skin.” He took a bite of his burger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think she likes Josie as more than a friend and she doesn’t know how to process that,” Abby whispers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The motive behind every villain in those lifetime movies.” He knew a lot of people who didn’t express their love normally. But, none that sent animal parts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My loyalty lies with Cheryl, but I feel bad for Josie. I would want to know if someone that close to me was doing that.” Abby glanced at Josie who was smiling at Cheryl not realizing she was the reason for her nightmares. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I ever tell you how hot it is when you talk about loyalty?” Sweet stares at her lips. “It is rare to find someone who would have your back no matter what you do.” He looked up into her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you not, we’re in public.” She looks away blushing from the intense stare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why, no one knows your panties are wet? Unless you’re telling me you're leaking through your short. I got you that hot and bothered.” He got up to sit next to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare?” She grabbed his hands to stop him from touching her below the waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, what’s a little public fingering?” He whispers in her ear making his voice husky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My brother is right over there.” She nods towards the table where Archie was sitting with Jughead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can pretend he’s not.” He kissed her. She giggled his name on his lips. She kissed him back but kept a hold of his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The phone rang, making Pops picking it up. He was only on for a few seconds before he hung up. </span>
  <span>“That was him on the phone. The Black Hood. He says that we've failed his test. That we're all sinners. That the reckoning is upon us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The couple pulled apart when they heard that. The diner was filled with panic whispers. “Can you spend the night?” Sweets asked his girlfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why, are you scared of the Black Hood? Don’t worry I’ll protect you.” She teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m serious.” Sternness and worry replaced the playfulness and lust from his eyes. “The Black Hood never attacked in the Southside. I would feel better if you stayed with me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want you worrying about me. I live here.” She didn’t want him to get caught up in this fear too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but he already attacked your dad and friends. He got your address from your dad’s wallet. You’re in arms reach of him.” It’s been on his mind since reading the warning in the newspaper this morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to live in fear.” She refused to let the Black Hood control her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just hear me out. Fangs and I have been talking because we knew the test was unpassable. We can take you to and from school and work. If we can take turns with our Serpent duties one of us can be with you always. I know your dad is not going to be cool with you spending every night at the trailer, but your living room has a couch.” He worked out his Serpent schedule. Normally Fangs and he try to get all the same work assignments, but today they were trading with people to make sure they never work on the same days.    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw the hesitation in her face. “I can’t stop worrying and neither can Fangs. So just humor us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” She sighs.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. House of the Devil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sweet Pea groaned as he got up from sleeping on the Andrew’s couch. “Good Morning. I made waffles, eggs, and bacon.” Abby walks into the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be right there, I’m going to use the bathroom.” He went to the bathroom to use it and brush his teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he came out, he was surprised to see Veronica standing there only wearing Archie’s shirt. “Oh, hi. I didn’t know you woke up.” She pulled on the shirt to cover more of her legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just be happy it's me and not Mr. Andrews. That would be awkward.” He laughed as he walked around the girl and into the dining room where Abby was waiting for him. He sat down to make his plate and pour himself a cup of coffee. “So, Veronica and Archie went at it again last night?” He didn’t even hear her come in like he did the other nights. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, this morning. I’m just happy they did it in the soundproof garage.” She was tired of hearing distance moans at night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My offer to get payback by doing it louder still stands.” He smirks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I need to point out how gross the idea of having a loud sex contest with my brother is again?” She shivers in disgust. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“I have an announcement to make. My dad's getting out.” Jughead announced to the Serpents he gathered at the Whyte Wyrm. Sweet Pea clapped and hollered while Abby let out a wolf whistle. A loud cheer came from everyone except for one. “And when he does, I'll bring him up to speed about our plans with Mayor McCoy. “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's brilliant.” Tall Boy rolled his eyes as he put down his beer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a problem with that, Tall Boy?” Jug sighed. Ever since the race with the Ghoulies, Tall Boy had been giving him attitude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your old man? No. I got no problem with him. But you want us to sit down with the Mayor.” He stood up to meet Jug in the middle of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do. He's right.” Jug turns to speak to the room. “I think we can bring the Southside back. But it's going to take work and it's going to take compromise.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tall Boy let out a dry laugh. “Bring the Southside back. You've been here all of five minutes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tall Boy, I am sick of you acting like a little bitch. Whispering behind my back that I'm half a Serpent or that I don't belong here. Why don't we put it to a vote? If you guys think what I'm doing is wrong, I'll step aside.” He challenges him in the Serpent's way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni stood up to make it official. “All those who stand with Jughead and think that Tall Boy should shut the hell up…” She raised her hand. Abby was surprised that Sweet Pea stood up from the pool table he was sitting on to raise his hand. Fangs wrap an arm around her while raising his hand to symbolize her vote. Almost everyone in the bar raises their hands. Tall Boy stomped out of the bar like a child. Jug looked around the bar in pride. He felt like he fitted in here but he wasn’t sure if anyone but Toni felt the same. It did his heart good to see all the hands up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone went back to their business. “I’m surprised you guys raised your hands.” Abby looked at Fangs and Sweet Pea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As much as he irritates me. At least he’s doing something to try and make the Serpents better. All Tall Boy wants to do is drag us deeper into the mud.” Sweets could give credit where it is due. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I lost all respect for Tall Boy when he went to Malachi.” Fangs nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, it’s not surprising that Jughead won that vote?” She asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, Tall Boy always wanted FP’s spot. But he’ll never be FP.” Sweets didn’t want to be a part of Tall Boy’s desperate attempt to be the leader no one wanted.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>It was a busy afternoon at Pops, so Abby was happy to have a new coworker. “Josie. Playing a car dealership opening is barely a step above amateur porn.” Cheryl was telling her as Abby gave them their milkshakes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reggie's texting me that his dad is gonna pay me five thousand dollars, for five songs. As long as he gets to escort me.” Josie thought it was a fair trade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheryl got that blank look on her face that Abby knew promised rage was coming. She moved out of the way when she saw her hand go by the milkshake. “Clean that up, Plebe.” She stared at FP to clean up the strawberry milkshake she knocked over. “The way you did my brother's blood.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His son moved to defend him. “Jug, don't.” FP stopped him. He wasn’t expecting to be welcomed back with open arms by any of the Northsiders. “We'll get you another milkshake right away on the house.” He bent down to pick up the cup, spoon, and straw. He went in the back to get the mop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Josie, I think you should accept the job.” Cheryl gasps at her best friend for betraying her. “But, you should check with Mr. Mantle about Reggie having to be your escort. I doubt that something he would add-in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I will give Mr. Mantle a call. For all I know, this is Reggie tricking me into a date and there's no gig.” Josie got her phone out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good thinking bestie.” Cheryl winks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just don’t knock over any more milkshakes.” She smiles before going over to the counter when she sees Betty waving at her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking of planning a retirement party for FP, do you think you can help me?” Betty asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Retirement?” Abby tilts her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From the serpents.” Jug mutters. It just figured that he joined to get closer to his dad and he was getting out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought this job was just for his parole.” Abby looks down at the counter. She thought when FP came out he would take over the reins and bring the Serpents back to the top. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So will you help?” Betty asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ll help.” She nods.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Abby walks into the Whyte Wyrm with Betty. Sweet Pea and Fangs came in after, being their rides. “Toni will be able to help you with the planning. She keeps this place running.” Sweets point to the pink-haired teen behind the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” She nods to the boys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I never mind giving you a ride.” He winks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes and grabbed Betty’s hand to drag her to the bar. “Hey, Toni, did you get my text?” She and Betty sat down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, pick any day. I’ll get the word around and clear the date.” She nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re hoping for this Saturday night.” She knew that was the big party day for everyone anyways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Betty looked around the place before turning to Toni. “You have a stage. Would you be open to me bringing in a karaoke machine?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For FP's retirement? Sure, why not.” She shrugged. It had never been done, she wasn’t sure if any Serpents would sing but she didn’t see the harm in it being there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Also, Toni, one of the reasons I wanted to talk to you, beyond the party-planning, is... I've been walking the razor's edge since Jughead joined the Serpents and all I've been thinking is... You know, as soon as FP gets home, everything will get better because he'll be there to protect Jughead and make sure he doesn't get hurt.” Betty had been worried about her boyfriend since he joined the gang. She told herself that FP would never let Jughead do anything that would get him in serious trouble. Without FP, she wasn’t sure how far Jughead would take it. Right now, he was willing to street race for them and he was only in the gang for a few weeks. What would he do for them when he was in the gang for months or years? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I'm following you. I mean, with FP out of the picture…” Toni knew the future was cloudy without a leader that everyone respected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But that's my whole point. I do worry. So, I wanna keep an eye on Jughead, myself. Make sure that as deep into these snake-infested waters as he goes, he doesn't do something that... you know, puts him in danger.” Betty’s words made Abby and Toni narrow their eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what? You wanna be a Serpent?” Toni scoffs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let's say Serpent-adjacent. But, yeah, part of his world, this world.” She wouldn’t helpfully watch from the outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A laugh came from a throat that’s been through years of chain-smoking. “Shut it, Byrdie.” Toni snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Sweet Valley High, if you wanna join the club, you gotta do the dance… the Serpent dance.” Byrdie nods the pole that a woman was spinning around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, Serpent dance?” Betty leaned in wanting to learn more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's an outdated, sexist Serpent tradition. Tried to get it outlawed, but misogyny dies hard. You don't wanna know.” She glares at the old biker that was pushing the women’s movement back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah, I do. I wanna know everything.” Betty looked back at the woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby stares at Betty’s eyes. They were captivated and determined to do anything to get closer to Jughead. She moved to sit across from Byrdie, who told her all about the old tradition, which was doing a striptease at a party and you become a part of the Serpents. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t even think about it?” Toni warns her friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's demeaning but you have to admit her reason for doing it is romantic.” Abby turns in her seat to face Toni. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweet Pea would kill everyone in this bar if you flash your tits on stage.” Toni pushed a cup of Mountain Dew to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you join the Serpents?” She sips her soda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I went through the gauntlet. People thought I was stupid for not taking the easy way out. But, women who do that, they don’t ever get the same respect the men do.” Toni nods to the stage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You had grown men punch you in the face.” She stared at Toni in horror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, just the women.” She shook her head. “Had to ice my face for a couple of days after, but at least I have my dignity.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby nods and leans on the counter as Betty’s words echo in her head.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Did I tell you how good you look tonight?” Sweet Pea reached over to squeeze her bare thigh. She was <a href="https://urstyle.fashion/styles/2020573">wearing</a> a fitted leather jacket over a white lace bustier, a short red leather wrap skirt, and knee-high boots. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, I’ve been wanting for a special occasion to break out these boots.” She wiggles her legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sweet Pea chuckled and pulled her from the seat next to him onto his lap. “Just to clarify, when I compliment your outfit it is never about your shoes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s it about then?” She leaned her head on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About how much it let me see.” He drops his head down to lay a kiss on top of her cleavage. “And how easy access it gives me.” He slips a hand up her skirt to rest it on her inner thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found himself gasping and gripping onto her when she traced his neck tattoo with her tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s do body shots.” She whispers in his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He half carried, half dragged her over to the bar. “Two shots, two lime slices, and a salt shaker.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on.” Hog Eye whines. It was uncomfortable to see Abby or Toni doing public displays of affection. He had known them since they were little girls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, let them have fun, Hog Eye. You remember what it's like to be young and easily excitable.” Alice had on a sly smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teens gasp at seeing the uptight woman in a sexy leather outfit. “Hi, Mrs. Cooper. You look good.” She greeted her neighbor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I look better than good but thank you. You look nice too.” She nods to the younger female.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here you go, out of my sight please.” Hogs Eyes put a tray on the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” Sweet Pea grabbed the tray and dragged her to the table. He helped her lay on top of it. He put the lime in her mouth, sprinkle some salt on her stomach, and put the shot glass between her breasts. He smothered himself in her cleavage, getting comfortable in her warmth before using his teeth to grab the shot glass and dip his head back to take the shot. He put the glass down, licking the salt off her stomach. He put his lips against her as he squeezed the lime making the juice squirt into his mouth and some drips onto her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She licked the juice off her lips when he lifted his head and spit the peel out. “It’s my turn to do you.” She rolled off the table and pats it for him to get on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned at her suggestive wording. He laid down on the table and lifted his shirt to reveal his tone stomach. She put the glass down between his legs, snug against his crotch, poured some salt on his stomach, and put the lime in his mouth. She dips her head behind his legs and makes sure to drag the glass along his crotch as she picks it up with her mouth. She dips her head back and almost chokes, not used to the hard liquor. She put the glass down to lick the salt off his stomach and use her teeth to squeeze the lime into her mouth to ease the burning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, you guys always start the fun without me.” Fangs took a seat at the table. Abby giggled as she took the peel out of her mouth and sat down. Sweet Pea glared. “It’s not like you were about to do it on the table.” He rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never know.” He got off the table to sit down on the chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>All around me are familiar faces. Worn out places. Worn out faces. Bright and early for the daily races. Going nowhere. Going nowhere.” She looks to the stage when she hears the familiar voice of her brother singing Mad World. Veronica was with him as she joined him in singing but when they got to the chorus she ran off stage. Archie ran after her. Abby smack Sweet Pea’s shoulder when he booed along with the crowd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Betty took to the stage to finish singing the rest of the song. “Happy birthday. Happy birthday. And I feel the way that every child should. Sit and listen. Sit and listen.” She took off her top and let the skirt fall to the floor, revealing a black lace one piece. She took a step back from the mic to do the Serpent dance that Brydie taught her. After doing a basic routine on the pole, she came back to the mic to sing the last line of the song. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quite the show. Thanks, Betty. Here you go.” FP came on stage to put his jacket on her. “Let's give her a round of applause!” Abby clapped while Fangs and Sweet Pea let out loud wolf whistles. “Show her some of that Serpent hospitality we're known for. You know what? I've been in and out of the Serpents since I was younger than my son. And it's been a... A wild ride. Good times, bad times, but through it all, the Serpents stuck by my side, while most other people turned their backs on me. My own family included. Now, the letter of the law says that I can't be here in the Serpent den. That I can't associate with my friends. My real family. My blood. But I've been thinking about that. And it'll be a cold day in hell before a snake lets a pig tell him what to do.” That got a louder cheer than the half-naked teen. “Northside wants me outta this gang? Well, they better bring a coffin because FP Jones isn't retiring! I am not going gently into the night! I'm here to stay! So, bring the fire!” He got off the stage to hug Jughead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shots, let's line 'em up!” A bartender yelled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone got a shot in their hands. “Hail to the king!” Toni yelled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To the king!” Everyone including Abby shouted before throwing it back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that shot, Abby grabs a beer every time a tray comes round. She got so drunk that Sweets had to borrow Hog Eye’s truck to get home because he didn’t trust her riding on the back of his bike. “Who knew my Northside Princess could throw it back like that?” He carried her into the bedroom and dropped her on the bed. He grabs one of his shirts from the dresser. He sat next to her to help her take off her jacket. Once it was off she grabbed his collar to pull him into a kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No babe. I can’t tonight, not with you this drunk.” He pushed her away. He could hear Toni’s voice in his head telling him no woman can give her constant when she is under the influence of alcohol. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a bad girlfriend.” She threw herself face down to sob. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No, you’re not. Look if you weren’t throwing them back I would have taken more shots and probably got whiskey dick anyway, so it doesn’t matter.” He rubs her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m not talking about that.” She rolled onto her back to look up at him. “I’m talking about Betty’s serpent dance for Jughead. I didn’t do that dance for you. I’m a bad girlfriend.” She cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sweet stared down at her, not even trying to understand her slurring. He’s never had to take care of a crying drunk girl before. If any of his hooks up did this, he would have got out of there. But, this was his girlfriend. He couldn’t abandon her. He did the only thing he could think of, get her to go to sleep. “We are not talking about this when you're drunk. We can tomorrow. Right now, we’re going to get you to change into this.” She looked between him and the shirt in his hand. Seeing the hesitation in her face, he decided to use her desire against her. “You want to be a good girlfriend to your boyfriend then you listen.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded before standing up to take her clothes off. Sweets shot up off the bed to help steady her when she was about to fall. After getting her in the shirt, he sat her down on the bed. “Now, you drink this.” He handed her a water bottle. “And you go to sleep.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nods her head, doing as she was told to help make up for being a bad girlfriend.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Abby came out of the bathroom after brushing her teeth.  “Abby, I got food for you.” She heard her boyfriend call for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe, I didn’t know if I should eat. I just throw everything up.” She walks into the small dining area. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, I got us chicken noodle soup and banana honey smoothies from the Southside’s Cafe. Every Sunday they make a big pot because they know everyone is going to be hungover. I promise it’ll make you feel better.” He nods at the seat across from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat down and opened the take-out container. “I’m sorry about last night. I shouldn't have gotten that drunk. I was a sobbing mess.” She stared down at the soup in shame.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, what was that? All I could make out was dance and I’m a bad girlfriend.” He took a sip of his smoothie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ever since Betty asked Toni about joining the Serpent, so she could have a way to be closer to Jughead, to protect him I’ve been feeling like shit. I never thought about joining the Serpents for you. We’ve been going out longer than they have. She loves him enough to be a part of his everything and I’ve never even entertained the idea. What does that say about me?” She felt tears building up in her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That you’re not an insecure girlfriend like she is and that you take the Serpents seriously.” His words made her look up at him. “The Serpents is a serious commitment, people shouldn’t be joining on a whim. Betty wants to join so that she can cling on to him. So, she can feel like she has control over him. That’s why I agree with Toni that the Serpent dance should be banned. It shouldn’t be that easy to join.” He gritted his teeth as he thought of Betty being able to call herself a Serpent. He bet if Jughead wasn’t around, she wouldn’t show her face. She wouldn’t go through the struggle every day to keep the Serpents afloat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t want me to join?” She was surprised. With how much he loved the Serpent she thought surely he would want everything in his life to revolve around it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before the letter from the Black Hood, I would have said eventually I did. But now, no.” He shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What's different now?” She asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I worry about you all the time, to the point that when you’re not in my sight it's hard to concentrate. I know it dumb because he had your dad’s wallet and address since the shooting but I never thought you could be a target until that damn letter.” He felt like an idiot for not realizing the danger she was in sooner.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does that have to do with the Serpents?” She didn’t see the connection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you were a Serpents, I would be worried about rival gangs attacking you, if a job you’re on goes wrong, if a cop catches you, the list goes on and on. With the Black Hood, I’ll be able to relax when he’s caught.” He passed her a spoon. “Now that we have that settled, eat.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waited until she put a spoonful in her mouth before saying, “But, if you want to give me a private Serpent dance that's cool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweet Pea.” She yelled after she nearly choked on the soup.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you’ve read Take Me to the Races, I know that Abigail seems very different, that’s because she is. This is who Abby was before Malachai, a wallflower who was trying to find the nerve to get out there and experience life. But, this time she doesn’t have Malachai to show her the way. She has to do it herself.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>